Young Pocahontas
by BlueWolf5201
Summary: Like the Disney film but is based on the real life; Pocahontas is an eleven-year-old child living in her tribe, with her family. Till new strangers arrived and she befriended to one of them, John Smith. Now she must faces the greatest risks of her life, and must learn to take responsibilities, to know what's right and what's wrong, and to fight for her land and for her love ones.
1. Chapter 1: The New World

Chapter 1

The surface of the saltwater was always long, and calm, and still, one day with wide, white clouds underneath the light purple sky. Far across the sea is where the New World lays, where the green forest sets with tall, strong trees and grass covering the whole ground, and where the saltwater meets the fresh water through the river in many different currents.

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-ne hega_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-ne hega_

A small, native tribe with houses made of straws on the roof and small pieces of wood attached together on the side. The men were keeping care of the fields, so the crows won't ruin and take the vegetables, and few of the men went down the river to do fishing. Children were playing around the trees, mostly the boys were play fighting, the girls were helping the older women growing the crops and place all the vegetables in their wide, straw baskets.

 _Steady as the beating drum_

 _Singing to the cedar flute_

 _Seasons go and seasons come_

 _Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

The younger children visited Kekata, an old, wise, spirit shaman of the tribe who created shapes of the forest animals by the lines of smoke from the burning woods underneath, the children laughed and was amazed of the moving creatures in the smoke.

 _By the waters sweet and clear_

 _Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

 _Plant the squash and reap the bean_

 _All the Earth our mother gives_

The watches stay up high on the green and rocky hills, there was nothing but peaceful silence, till the sound of drumming on the surface of the water from the wooden ores pressuring through the force against the tide.

 _O great spirit hear our song_

 _Help us keep the ancient ways_

 _Keep the sacred fire strong_

 _Walk in balance all our days_

There were sailors row themselves across the sea in their small cannons, one cannons in the front middle had Powhatan, the chief standing at the front of the cannon. The watches blow their shells to alarm the othe watches to send the message, the last one rushed back to the tribe to spend the good news.

Seasons go and seasons come

Steady a the beating drum

Plum to seed to bud to plum

( _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_

 _Steady as the beating drums_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-ne hega_

The people of the tribe rushed down to the river as the sailors arrived at the side of the land, pulling up their cannons to the side. Pohatan was the first one to step out of the cannon as he tribe stood in two lines for their chief to walk int the middle as they welcome him and the sailor for returning back home, the sailors came out of the cannons and were greeted by their loved, their wives and their children

Kekata walked over to the chief and they hugged, Kekata said, "Welcome home Powhatan."

"It's good to be home" Powhatan smiled, he turned to face his tribe, "My people, because of the help from our brothers and the spirits. The Massawomecks are defeated! And, for now our village is now safe again."

The tirbe cheer loud, Kekata added, "Your return has grown so many smiles on their faces" Kekata pointed out a sailor hugging his wife and his two younger children.

"Father!" a joyful cheer was shouted from Powhatan's children, form eldest to youngerest Pochins, Taux, Tatcoope, and Parahunt his sons, and his daughter Matachanna who is older than Parahunt.

"It has given such great joy to see you all again, but now you have grown into strong men" he looks at his sons, then he looked at his daughter, "And a beautiful, young lady."

Powhatan looked around and added, "But, there is one beautiful, young child I do not see. Where is my youngest daughter?"

Kekata laughed behind owhatan and answered, "You know of little Pocahontas. She goes where the wind goes."

"Just like her mother" Powhatan smiled

Feeling the wind of forest blowing pass through the tribe, only those who knew wherever the wind goes there shall that young Pocahontas. The wind was heard howling through the forest, and along running was the beating drums of feet running on the Earth following the wind. Her legs running fast as the river's fastest current, her arms moving back and forth at different times, seeing her right has a red tattoo around her bicep area in a crown-like-shape. Pocahontas could feel the wind pulling her along with it as the wind was waving her light brown dress and her long, black hair split into two ponytails bunching off from her shoulders. There she stops at the top of cliff next to a large waterfall where Pocahontas could see the whole world as the wind blows flew off from the cliff and down it goes to the forest. The even-year-old child stare the pink sky settling on the hurricane of the blue sea, as the sun was just warming up higher and higher. Even standing her tippy toes, Pocahontas still couldn't see what's beyond that line, what's down further through the hurricane. She continued gazing at the colour skyline while listening of the water splashing off from the falls and into the whirlpool below.

"Pocahontas!" Matachanna yelled her little sister's nick name for the troublemaker, but the playful one, Pocahontas scanned around till she spotted her older sister down below on a cannon, "Father has returned. Come down!"

Pocahontas smiled as she quickly walked up to a small, blue-green hummingbird standing on a small brunch, Pocahontas smiled, "My father is back, Flit!"

Then walked around a tall tree, Pocahontas banged hard on the side of the tree and shouted, "Come on, Meeko! I have got a huge nut you can eat!"

A raccoon popped out from hole, not so high, in the tree and climbed down for the nut, Pocahontas showed the nut in her hand and rolled it down for Meeko to chased it along with Flit flying after him, so Pocahontas could them when she comes down. She walked over to the edge of the cliff to see how far it is, Pocahontas carefully climbed down till she's on a lower wide side. Matachanna didn't know what her little sister was doing till she noticed Pocahontas was walking back from the edge and positioned herself like she was about to run.

"No! No! Not that…!" Matachanna shouted but it was too late, "…way."

Pocahontas jumped off the cliff with her arms out wide like she was flying, closing her eyes and could feel the air passing her face, her hair, her dress, then finally her feet. She opened her eyes and moved her arms, so her hands touch and pointed downwards, till she dived right through the water creating such a drop of splash.

Matachanna shook her head side to side with an unimproved smile, "Show-off." Matachanna looked to see her little sister swimming underneath the water but she couldn't find Pocahontas, she yelled, "Pocahontas! Are you alright?! You better be, because I am not coming down there." Matachanna grab her oar and began to slowly paddle the cannon around to the right direction, "When are you going to start growing up for once…" Pocahontas pushed the side of the cannon down on her side, so the cannon will flip and Matachanna screamed and fall.

Matachaana swam up underneath the cannon on one side, and Pocahontas swam up on the side but with the surface of the water below her nose. Matachanna coughed out for some air, "Don't you think… (cough) your little bit grown up… (cough) to play these childish…"

Matachanna was introduced by Pocahontas as she spitted out some water from her mouth at Matachann's face then she splashed Pocahontas back. They both started laughing as they continued splashing each other for they still had their fun, enjoyable times togethers as sisters. After, Pocahontas and Matachanna pushed the cannon back in the right position, jumped inside.

"We better hurry" Matachanna said, "Father said they has surprises for us."

"Bet he's going to take me on tehri travels again" Pocahontas excitedly smiled.

"You are still too young."

"I don't care. Since when you became so bossy."

"Since mother left, and I had to become a mother-like role for you" Matachanna picked up the oar form the water and passed another one to Pocahontas for her to row, "Now, come on!"

They began to row, Pocahontas still felt a bit funny and she was always joking, but she knew her older sister was right, Matachanna was a role-model to her after her mother passed away when Pocahontas was still just a baby. Then, Pocahontas added softly, "I love you better as a sister than a mother."

Matachanna stopped and turned around showing a nice smile on her face, "Thank you Matoaka."

Matoaka was Pocahontas' real name, it means for the "Bright Stream Between the Hills," but most of the time everyone calls her nick name for Pocahontas for she is always a playful, wide, free-spirit childs. Pocahontas and Matachanna started rowing down the calm river to their tribe, before Pocahontas spotted Meeko on the side of the land still biting through that nut. Encouraging him to jump in the cannon, which Meeko did to be with his close, human friend with Flit flying over them.

They finally reached to the side of the land, they both jumped out from the cannon and push it far on land, so it doesn't get floated away in the river. Quick as lightening, Pocahontas run off into forest towards the tribe as excited as she is to see her father. She could also hear the loud cheers from the tribe up in her.

 _Running where the river flows_

 _Where the river meets the sea_

 _Over there where no one knows_

 _Oh, great spirit help them come_

 _Keep them safe as we are one_

 _Light the way like the bright sun_

( _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_

 _Steady as the beating drum_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega_

 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-ne hega_

Pocahontas was standing by a tree on a short hill; down below is her tribe she could see everyone was gathered around watching their chief and with one of the warriors by his side. Matachanna finally reached up as they both walked down together to

"The great battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell" Powhatan explained, "Our warriors fought with courage for justice and for honour. They nearly risen above us, but Kocoum, leaded us to overpower them. He is known for his bravery as a lion, and for he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear."

Ketata painted the front side of his fist into a darkish red paint and printed a paw shape on both of Kocoun's chest. Pocahontas and Matachanna reached to the end of the crown, they were greeted from their brothers further in the crown. They saw Kocoum and Matachanna was enchanted with his charming figure, "He is handsome."

Pocahontas looked up at her sister with a confused look on her face and a risen eyebrow, she sarcastically replied, "Well, who couldn't love that smile of his."

Pocahontas's brothers laughed a little from her small joke as they all agreed from the fact that Kocoum didn't held a smile on his strict face, he just stood so seriously. Powhatan finished, "Tonight, we will not feast just in his honour. We will feast for our victory!"

The whole tribe cheered loud, after Pocahontas dodge through the crowd and rushed over to hug her father, she greeted, "Welcome back, father."

Powhatan replied, "See you is like seeing another beautiful sun rise."

Powhatan turned to Mantachanna and asked her to come to him as he has surprised for them both, Powhatan turned back to face the tribe, "My people! I have an announcement! Kocoum has asked my blessing for Mantachanna's hand in marriage." Pocahontas sign as she already could predict their reactions; the tribe were surprised with excitement, Mantachanna is blissfully excited, Powhatan is happy to give his blessing, and Kocoun still just stood there looking so serious.

After, all the ladies from the tribe congratulated Mantachanna for her weddinging engagement, then Powhatan asked Pocahontas to speak to her alone. They walked inside Powhatan's hurt as Powhatan took out a small bowl with a lip on the top, infront of Pocahontas he opened the lid and took out a blue neckless with a silver, flat, charm stone hanger off in the middle. "It belonged your mother's" Powhatan said, "Now, it belongs to you." Pocahontas turned around for her father to wrap the beautiful neckless around her neck, she looked down and touch the neckless feeling a special connection to her mother. "You look just like her" Powhatan added which made Pocahontas smiled.

"Why didn't you give it to Mantachanna?" Pocahontas asked.

"I did, but she insisted to give it to you" Powhatan answered.

Pocahontas walked over to the entrance, moved the cover at the door to the side and could see Mantachanna seeing smiling happily around with Kocoun, but he was still not smiling. She tuned back at her father, "It's better than having a husband who is, so serious."

Powhatan walked over Pocahontas, "He is more than, so serious. You will understand when you are older."

"Everyone keeps saying that. I am still want to be me." Pocahontas said in a low tone.

"Come with me" Powhatan walked with Pocahontas following him, leading to the edge of the edge of the river. Pocahontas looked up to her father waiting for his reasons to come, he stated, "Your life like the river, you mostly travel on quick, fun journeys where it's fast, bumpy, and may be hard to sail. But if you try to travel on the long journeys then the current maybe calm and still, steady as the beating drum. It will be easy for you to understand."

Powhatan looked down upon his young daughter believing she understood, which Pocahontas shorty did, but she smiled to respect her father's advice. He walks back to the tribe, but Pocahontas stayed where she was as she looks upon the calm surface of the river. Thinking back on what her father said as she feels guilty for not understanding much of it, or to the fact that maybe she might not take it. Then, Meeko was crawling next to her bare feet looking up at Pocahontas like it beginning for more nuts. Pocahontas smiled at her little friend below, "You think he is right?" Meeko only responced with his cute sound. Pocahontas stare back at the river, "Maybe the easy way is better. But, the rivers changes. And maybe I will, just not now. I still want to have fun and explore. To have adventures." Pocahontas looked down at Meeko, "Come one Meeko, let's go on a journey."

Pocahontas walked through the tribe with Meeko walking by her side, the women were weaving their clothing, and the men created their knives, spears, and their bows and arrows. Seeing the other young girls decorating their hairs and creating small, beautiful bracelets and necklaces, Pocahontas remembered how her family sometimes ask her to do those little things. Then, Pocahontas spotted the young boys being trained to fight with spears, scanning their movements and learning the skills they learnt. Pocahntas continued walking, meanwhile Meeko stole some berries from a woman's fruit basket then quickly rush back to Pocahontas. They reached to small area outside, but close to the tribe, where there were lots of flowers for Flit to stand and eat from the flower's nectars, and Meeka can dug up and find some insects to eat. Pocahontas rest down on the soft grass and could feel the hot light from the bright sun warming her as she sleeps for a while, till she goes off to find the wind and it will take her on another crazy, fun adventure.

 **Hello, welcome to read the story of Young Pocahontas. As you probably read from the plot, it's like the Disney version but based more on the real life of Pocahontas. As you can see, Pocahontas is a little girl, age eleven. I have used her real name,** **Matoaka, because Pocahontas was her nickname but I will more likely to use her nickname as it's in the title of the story.**

 **She has siblings unlike the original, I had checked many times to see how many siblings she had, and it answered around 23 (That's a lot), but on Google it showed only six and I thought six is good enough and had used them names properly.**

 **The beginning is based on the beginning from the Disney film, because I loved it and I thought it was amazing. I have also added a replied version of the song, "Steady as the Beating Drums" in the original it was sang by Pwhatan, but in this version it was sang by Pocahontas herself.**

 **Also, I don't own the characters, the scenes, the songs or the names, or anything.**

 **Thank you. Hoped you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leaves so comments on what you think of it. And, see you soon…**


	2. Chapter 2: Grandmother Willow

Chapter 2

The whole tribe was sorting out the feast for tonight, as for Pocahontas she wasn't to help even if she asked but they didn't need her. She didn't even fit in with the other children, so she decided to head off in a cannon to row down in the river, before Meeka jumped in with her and Flit was flying above them. Hoping no one from the tribe will tell her to get out of the cannon as a few were overprotective, but then all of them will be busy getting the feast ready for tonight. Pocahontas pushed the cannon off the land side and jumped in fast before it began floating down the river.

The river was calm and at a median speed level, but had the fats winds pushing it, Pocahontas row down by an oar pushing the cannon faster in the river, they row past an otter as it was building its home made of sticks attached by mud as it's home was blocking an f for a small river. Pocahontas shouted hello to the otter and spotted its young cubs swimming in the river, jumping over and diving back in the water. Then, Pocahontas saw two deer, a beautiful doe and its young fawn eating the green grass near the edge of the river.

Right around the corner, ahead Pocahontas spotted a steep end at the end knowing there was fast rapids down that way. Pocahontas smiled for her taste of an adventure, she warned Meeka to hold on to something tight, but his curiosity ignored Pocahontas' warnings and crawled up to the front of the cannon. Pocahontas lets Meeko be and thought if he gets wet that's his problem. They were coming close to the edge of the falls, Pocahontas could feel the front side of the cannon lifting off untouched by the river, only by the breezy air. Once it was getting to the median, Pocahontas could just see a glimpse of the deep drop over the edge as a trilling feeling starting to flow fast through her veins like the river current ahead.

The cannon was losing it's balance off from the river, at that moment the cannon finally let itself dropped down but for Pocahontas it felt slower as she placed the oar in between her legs and reached her arms out like a bird starting to take off and fly. The cool, breezy air pushed pass her face and splashed tiny drops of water onto the bottom surface of her arms. The cannon dived down from the front to the back creating a huge splash at the front for Meeko to get wet in, while Pocahontas laughed. Pocahontas rowed her oar turning and swerving from side to side, so they wouldn't get hit by some small rocks or ending up in a whorl pools from the side. Pocahontas yelled out in excitement, she rowed around through the fast current while rising her arms out wide, so she could still feel like she's flying like a bird.

Sadly, the fast ride had to end, Pocahontas row gently on the calm river she has now entered. Ahead was a large willow tree with its long branches stretching out and its lines hanging down with the leaves covering the sight inside like a cocoon. Pocahontas rowed inside moving the hanging veins to the side, the leaves covered the sun's light from the outside, so it was quite dark from the inside. The greenish air grew Pocahontas' suspicious about her surroundings, the wind was only sound as it blows the veins side to side like they were dancing around the tree. She rowed the cannon in a small gap to land then climbed out to the top of a large, flat, smooth surface of another willow tree from its lower side steadily sliced off the whole top side. Pocahontas stood on the centre scanning and listening of her surroundings, Meeka was by her feet and Flit flew on a small branch inside of the cocoon tree.

"Grandmother Willow?" Pocahontas asked as she looks around the edges of the willow tree infront of her, "It's Pocahontas."

From the bright corner of the willow tree, a wrinkled hand shifted from the side of the tree to the open air. Imagining a small body walking closer through the dancing veins, a woman walked in slowly. A red and orange band wrapped around her grey hair as the band held a golden-brown feather of a bald eagle. The clothing Grandmother Willow was wearing were old and wrinkled as her skin was, her gentle eyes smiled at the sight of her youngest, wild granddaughter. A steady path was there easily for Grandmother Willow to walk over and hugged Pocahontas.

They both settled down as Grandmother Willow started, "How there hild, look how much you have grown? You have followed the wind, I knew that you were coming to visit me today. Oh, and look! You're mother's neckless."

Pocahontas looked at the blue neckless knowing how proud she is of wearing such a treasure of her mother for herself, Grandmother Willow, her farther, her family, and the whole tribe. "Grandmother Willow, father has return."

"I know. I felt the drums banging on the surface of the water" Grandmother Willow pointed to the still surface of the water underneath the large roots of the tree.

"And, Matachanna is going to marry Kocoum" Pocahontas added.

"Kocoum?" Grandmother Willow was surprised, "But such serious always comes first from him."

"I know" Pocahontas laughed, happy that Grandmother Willow agrees with her.

Then, Grandmother Willow changed her sight to Pocahontas, "Something is bothering you child?"

Pocahontas didn't want to say but her face expression was still proving that Grandmother Willow was right. "Do I have to grow up to be like Matachanna?"

"You want to marry a Kcoum?"

"No! I mean, do I have to go down that path. I want to explore and have adventures, instead of living day by day waiting for some handsome sturdy husband who will build some handsome sturdy wall." Pocahontas dramatically said.

Grandmother Willow laughed to herself, "You are just like your mother; spiritual, wild, dreamy and out-spoken."

Pocahontas grew a small smile knowing how close she is to her mother, for she didn't know what her mother may looked like, but she could always look at her reflection to know. Grandmother Willow reached her hand out to raised Pocahontas' check high looking proud and strong. Then, Grandmother Willow added, "When I look at you, I see her. And for one, I loved to listen to your dreams you have every night."

Which reminded Pocahontas of the wield dream she had, "Yes, I remember, there was one from last night. It was a spinning arrow. But I don't know what it means?"

"A spinning arrow, um?" Grandmother Willow wondered, "First, the sticks that shoot out quick stars, next a shiny rock in a strange shape, then strange clouds. They could mean something for you to where your path leads to."

"But, how can I find my path?"

"I can't find that out, it must be only you, child" Grandmother Willow softly shut Pocahontas' eyes and told her to just listen.

Pocahontas did and tried to listen clearly of everything, but all she could was Flit and the birds tweeting, the frogs croaking, Meeko rubbing his claws on the flat surface of the tree. The sounds were only giving her an annoy headache as she stops and whines about how it doesn't, but Grandmother Willow was only listening to her silently while smiling. Suddenly, Pocahontas stopped whining when she saw outside through the gaps of the dancing vines, she noticed like the entire sky is covered in white. Pocahontas couldn't get a great view of what was happening to the sky, so she climbed up the tall willow tree to get a better view from the top, meanwhile Grandmother Willow was still smiling at her young, wild granddaughter. Finally, Pocahontas made it top then her eyes were wide with a great surprised just hit at her face.

"What do you see child?" Grandmother Willow asked loudly from below.

"Clouds!" Pocahontas gave at simple answer before thinking that they were like in her dreams, "Very strange cloud!"

Those clouds long and wide, each were flat as a leave, in the median of them were point of out wide like creating itself a basket. Pocahontas didn't know what was happening but her adventurous curiosity increase high like a mountain She rushed down to the bottom and was about to jump in her cannon when she noticed that Grandmother Willow was holding a cheeky smile with one of her eyebrows high.

Pocahontas said nervously, "You're not going to tell father, are you?"

Grandmother Willow walked up to Pocahontas and laid her hand on Pocahontas' side of her face, she still held her cheeky smile, "He's not my son, so why should I have to tell him everything?"

Pocahontas hugged Grandmother Willow not only as a goodbye, but as a thank you for your trust. Pocahontas jumped in her cannon along with Meeko, she shouted, "I will promise that I will be safe."

"Safe is a hard place to find" Grandmother Willow replied, "But be careful."

"Alright. I will promise that I will be careful" Pocahontas shouted just before she rowed herself out of the cocoon tree, while Grandmother Willow secretly prayed to the spirits and to her daughter to look out for her little Pocahontas.

 **Hey guys, how are you doing? For this second chapter, it's short but you'll probably know what could happen in the next chapter. So, in this, Grandmother Willow is part of a spirit tree like in the animated film because I'm trying to make a bit more realistic so it's link to the real life of Pocahontas, but also link to the Disney version.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: New World, New Starngers

Chapter 3

The edge of the land where the lake meets the blue sea, calm as it always was as the ripples moves across all head like a flock of bird swooping down through the air. Running pass, the tall, brown, still trees, Pocahontas ran closer to the edge of the land as she could almost spot the strange clouds up above in the sky, but then she could also see something else, something more bigger, more browner, more stranger.

A large, wooden ship sails the still surface, the white sail floated upwards like strange clouds all fly next to each other. There were white men walking around on board tying the ropes for the sails and the canons, putting up the barriers and the food and water. Once they caught the sight of the New World they all rushed over the side of the ship and gaze through the gentle mist in between, gazing at its' green grass and trees.

"There it is lads!" Lon shouted, a ginger hair and beard man commented, "The New World just waiting for us!"

"I, we better get the boats down" Ben shouted back, another man with black hair tied into a ponytail at the end.

A younger lab walked over next to them and joined in, "Wow, just look at it."

"Come on, lad!" another voice appeared, a man in well-fit body with a blonde hair over his head and at the bottom of his mouth. Swinging himself down from a rope off the middle rigging of the ship, "We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

The younger lad turned around to face him and asked, "You don't think we might find some Indians around here, do you John?"

"Possibly Thomas, just keep your eyes open for anything" John Smith walked over to the back of the ship, his metal helmet hanging at the back of his neck by a string attached at the top side of his front armour.

A loud band from the huge doors slammed wide open attracting all the crew's attention, and large pair of feet stumped out through those doors. The crew all stood up straight when their government walked out in an obese shape of his body, long black hair tied up in 2 short pigtails with red ribbons, a short black moustache and goatee at the bottom of his mouth. Government Ratcliffe twisted his head side to side like a snake scanning around for prey as he stares strictly at all eyes he could spots, while walking slowly towards the front of the ship.

He eyed at Smith to come with him back to his cabin, John rested on the side of the wooden wall, Ratcliffe started as he pulled neatly off his dark purple gloves, "The glorious victory is right ahead of Smith."

"Well, perfect as it may seems, the water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore.

"Give the order then."

"Already done" Smith showed a playful smiled, "The crew and I are ready to go."

Ratcliffe held a dead look up to Smith, "And the savages?"

Smith answered, "Well, if there's any kind danger, then there's nothing I cannot handle."

Ratcliffe sculled up a map and pointed, "I'm counting on you, Smith, to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission. You understand?"

Smith paused for a second, "Yes sir."

"Right. That'll be all, Smith."

Smith nodded and left the cabin room, unnoticed that Ratcliffe let out his dull look for Smith, "What is a man like Smith, have to come around these missions?" Ratcliffe mumbled, "I've been a popular man, and yet the whole great England remembers the name of Smith."

"This could my last chance for glory" Ratcliffe walk over to the small window staring out at view of the New World while Wiggins walked over the back of Ratcliffe setting up his purple cap and his hat. "Mark my words, Wiggins, King James will see the gold underneath this rough earth, all of the success will be mine, at last."

The crew pulled up the sails and dropped anchor creating a huge splash, caught the attention of a young girl standing on the edge of the land. Smith and the men settled one of the small boats down on the still surface of the sea, then they throw a ladder down the side of the ship landing to the edge of the small boat. Smith climbed down the ladder to the small boat along with Thomas, Lon, and Ben, began rowing down to the new entrance of the river.

Pocahontas run and hide behind some trees, peaking out to watch closer at the new strangers, the light cloudy mist was covering her hiding, so she could follow them easily. The new strangers were rowing down through the mysterious mist covering the ground level than above. Soon, the boat crashed through the large pile of small stones connected to the deep, brown soil of the Earth. Pocahontas crawled slowly on a rock above handing on the side of the cliff, she peaked over the edge with her curious eyes staring out at the new strangers. She watched the tall, blond hair man, John Smith, jumping out from the boat and his blue eyes gazed at the clearer view of the land. The men pulled a rope for the boat to settle safety on shore, first Jon, next Ben, and last Thomas who threw the last end of the rope for John, but he wasn't there.

Spotted John climbing the cliff by gripping his fingers around the strange roots of the trees above, Thomas shouted, "John! Where are you going?!"

"Getting a better look!" John shouted back his answered.

Pocahontas watched the blond man climbing higher and closer to the edge of the cliff, she rushed and hide in the bushes, waited still and patiently for the man who climbed at the top of the cliff. John stood on large root out around the edge gazing out at the beautiful view of the New World, the land was covered by green leaves of the tall trees and the perfect shape of the mountains reaching up high touching the clouds like they were touching the heavens.

Pocking out from Pocahontas' side, Meeko spotted the stranger taken something deliciously crunchy from a small travelling bag by his side and ate it, the smell detoxed Meeko's mind desperately wanted to eat one. Meeko sprinted out through the bushes even Pocahontas wasn't fast enough to stop him, she watched as Meeko crawled closer to the new stranger as her panicking boiled hot through his veins and she could feel her heart beating fast against the side of her ribs. Meeko crawled in between the stranger's feet and within the flightiest touch, John slice out his small knife and jumped away from the mysterious creature. The stranger landed on the rocky part of the cliff and pointed his knife the small creature, while Pocahontas took out her smaller knife; a small, long stone with shape end tied with another stone in a rectangle shape.

Unexpectedly, the new stranger stared at Meeko strangely and slowly slide his knife back inside it's case, then kneed down infront of it and greeted, "Hello, there. You're strange looking creature. Like a rabbit like."

John noticed it's stare was focused on his side bag and remembered of the food he took out earlier, he took one out, "You want it. It's food" John leaned forward and howed the food freely on the palm of his hand infront of the creature, "Don't worry I am not going to poison you. It's a biscuit."

Meeko slowly crawled looking fast at the food then the stranger, in a second Meeko snatched it off and began crunching on it all in one go. Behind the bushes, Pocahontas bended her head to the side while focusing on the stranger's face, she could see no treats scaring from his looks. She grew a small smile and her curiosity increases, wondering of who he is, where he came, what tongue does he speak? Suddenly her hand was leaning too hard on a twig and snapped it in half. The sudden sound caught the stranger's attention as he moved his focus from the creature to the bushes.

"You got a friend over there?" he asked the small creature, but Meeko was more focus on finishing on every small crumb he could find from his mouth, his claws and on the floor.

John stood up as his curiosity grew and walked over to the bushes, Pocahontas crawled back till her back touches the side of a huge behind her. Pocahontas could feel her arms and legs shaking like an earthquake, her eyes widen terrify as there was one small gap for her to escape through but then he will spot her. Luckily in time, the small, blue humming bird, Flit flew down and land inside the bushes, Pocahontas had an idea as she carefully held Flit in her hands. The stranger was walking closer till he reached the side of the bush and raised his hand to enter inside, then Pocahontas throw Flit out from her hands and she fly straight at the face of the stranger. He took a few steps back, but Flit was still flying around to distract him, meanwhile a few of his biscuits fell out and Meeko raced after them to crunch on.

The perfect time for Pocahontas to leaped out from the bushes and jumped over the rock behind her. However, John heard the landing form the jump, after Flit flew away John walked over the rock and stare ahead to see if he could something, or someone running or hiding, unaware that Pocahontas was hiding below hoping he doesn't look down.

"John!" Thomas called from below, "John! Government Ratcliffe is arriving to shore! John!"

"I'm coming!" John shouted back.

Before leaving the spotted, John spotted some small footprints underneath his big, black boots realising that there someone here, probably an Indian. However, he spotted something strange as there won't just footprints but small hand prints by the side of the rock. He thought that they were too small to be a grown man, John scanned around eth area again before climbing back to the others. Pocahontas peaked out from the peak of the rock to see if he's gone.

Ratcliffe stood up straight at the front the boat only with four men rowing all together at the back of the boat, so they could keep the boat balance from the mountain of the weight Ratcliffe is carrying. Once they reached shore, Ratcliffe stepped out and pulled out a long, white stick with the British flag hanging on the top. The crew stood in two lines with Ratcliffe in the middle as he slammed the flag down through the floor.

"In the name of His Majesty, King James the First, I claim this land and all its riches to be in his name, Jamestown!" Ratcliffe proudly spoke.

The crew chapped their hands, cheered loud, throw their hats in the air, while above behind the huge rock Pocahontas looks down and see how most of the strangers have hair on their faces, mainly around. Pocahontas rubbed her tiny fingers from the top of her mouth around to the bottom of her chin.

John Smith kneed on the ground feeling the Earth's soft soil, Ratcliff walked over behind and said, "It appears I've selected the perfect location, Captain Smith" Ratcliffe hugged in his own honour, "Not a savage in sight."

Smith risen still facing the forest, he answered, "Just because they're not in sight, doesn't mean they're not out there."

Ratcliffe replied, "Perhaps you should scan around, see the whereabouts if there are any savages, hm?"

"If there are any Indians out there" Smith turned to face Ratcliffe and finished, "I'll find them." John Smith walked to one of the small boats and took out a rifle and swing the strap over his shoulder. He started his journey into the forest, while Pocahontas kept her interest in the blond stranger as she follows him carefully from above.

"Boys! Gather around!" Ratcliffe shouted as he scrolled a map of the flat world and pointed his small, diamond knife down in the middle of the Virginia. "The Spanish found their gold when they came to the New World. Mountains of it. For years, they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources."

Ratcliffe exampled the big, red diamonds from his knife for the crew to gaze at it, then Ratcliffe quickly slice it out from their amazement sight and added, "And now, it's our turn."

"Now get the spares and start digging!" Ratcliffe cheerfully yelled as he pointed to the spares laying the small boats.

"Digging?!" Lon and Ben, and the other men loudly whispered to each other.

"Why, yes of course!" Ratcliffe said, "Just think of after, what we could we find."

 _The gold of Cortes_

 _The jewels of Pizarro_

 _Will seem like trinkets_

 _By this time tomorrow_

 _The gold we find here_

 _Will dwarf them by far_

 _Oh, with all you, got in you, boys_

 _Dig up Virginia, boys_

Ratcliffe threw the spares out for the crew to catch and they all began digging.

 _Mime, boys, mine every mountain_

 _And dig, boys, dig it all up_

 _Grab a pick, boys_

 _Quick, boys_

 _Shove in a shove_

 _Uncover those lovely_

 _Pebbles that sparkle and shine_

 _It's gold, and it's mine, mine, mine_

The crew slammed their spades deep into the Earth's soil and push them hard out into a small mountain pile creating large, wide holes, most of them used long, flat saws to slice through the trees in their area.

 _(Dig and dig and dig and deeper)_

 _(Dig and dig and dig and deeper)_

Ratcliffe watch the men dug out the soil from the ground and whispered to himself, "Oh, how I love it. The riches is right underneath my feet!" Ratcliffe could imagen when he got all the gold, he'll become rich, probably richer than King James himself. Imagen himself wearing all glittering gold and all eyes from the ladies gazing all over him.

 _My rivals back home_

 _It's not that I'm bitter_

 _But think how they'll squirm_

 _When they see how I glitter_

 _The ladies at court_

 _When they'll see me better_

 _Than their king will reward me_

 _No, he will lord me_

 _It's mine, mine, mine_

 _For the taking_

 _It's mine, boys_

 _Mine for that gold_

 _With those nuggets dug…_

 _It's glory, it's gold_

 _For my King James_

 _Will probably build me a shrine_

 _When all of the gold… is mine_

 _(Dig and dig and dig and deeper)_

(Dig and dig and dig and deeper-dig)

Meanwhile, John walked around further into the forest of the New World, seeing views from top of hills unaware of little Pocahontas hiding behind some trees while following the new stranger.

 _John:_

 _All of my life, I have search for a land like this one_

 _A wider, more challenging country that I couldn't design_

 _Hundreds of dangers awaits and I don't plan to miss one_

 _In a land I can claim_

 _A land I can tame_

 _The greatest adventure is mine_

_(Dig! Dig! And deeper)_

 _(Dig! Dig! For that gold)_

 _For as long as I could remember, I've lived a life waiting_

 _Waiting for something more fun that's right for my time_

 _Thousands of adventures to come, all worth fighting_

 _An adventure to explore_

 _Then there will be more_

 _To explore that life will be mine_

 _(Dig! Dig! And deeper)_

 _(Dig! Dig! For that gold)_

 _Pocahontas: What life will for foretold_

 _Smith: This land we behold_

 _Ratcliffe: This beauty untold_

 _Smith: A man can be bold_

 _Pocahontas: Never withhold_

 _Ratcliffe: It all can be sold_

 _And the gold is mine!_

 _(Dig and dig and dig and deeper)_

 _(Dig and dig and dig and deeper)_

While Ratcliffe smiled as he thinks of the glorious victory he was achieved after finding gold, John Smith walked over steep, small hills and came by a misty waterfall. The light, silver mist covered the water surface close to the waterfalls, there were big rocks with flat surface in a line across the water. John kneed down by the edge of the water, pour the clean water into the bow of his two hands and splashed it into his face feeling the fresh drips cleaning off the sweat and dirt. He did it once again but before splashing it, he eyes caught a small reflection from the side of his helmet of something, or someone with a tan skin bending down on the small edge by a tree above in the hill. His eyes rolled across to the right side hoping of seeing it without it noticing him seeing, he splashed his face again fast then tilt his head to the edge to get a glimpse of the background, but there was no one in his sight.

Hiding behind a tree tilted to the edge, Pocahontas laid her back behind thinking maybe she gave away too much, she tilted her head to the side of the tree to see the stranger below. He raised up and looked back fast, Pocahontas moved back quickly behind the tree thinking that he might spotted her. Without her eyes out watching over him she could large steps jumping over, knowing he has probably jumped across the water. Pocahontas crawled to the side of the tree and slowly climbed down an easy, rocky path, when she reached to the ground level she slides through the long, grey-greenish grass that camouflage her out of sight. she didn't lift her head over the top of the grass till she reached to the end close to where the stranger was, Pocahontas took a peak though the grass, but she couldn't see him in the silver mist or on any of the flat rocks. She scanned around the misty area, Pocahontas knew it would be best for her to stay hidden in case of danger, but her curiosity got the better of her as she raised up slowly stepped out from the camouflaging grass. Pocahontas stood on the edge of the water with her eyes wondering around the area, she couldn't see the other side of the water, so she jumped on the first rock over the water to get a better view.

Unaware, hidden underneath the dark cave behind the pouring large drops of water and the silver mist covering the gaps through the falls. John eyes straight at the Native Indian as his target, aiming his firearm gun while he waits for the Native Indian to take a few steps more, so he could catch it in his trap. The Native Indian took one more jumped on another rock as the silver mist was covering their view of each other. After one finally jump John took the chance and jumped out through the falls with more gaps so he doesn't jump through the toughest falls. John landed on the perfect rock and aimed his gun at the Native Indian, but when the Native Indian raised from kneeing on the further rock it's was the exact size John it was.

The silver mist drifted away slowly revelling their faces to each other, John held a shock look from his eyes seeing not an adult, but a child standing there looking unafraid. Pocahontas could feel her heart beating fast pressuring hard against the side of her ribs, breathing heavily and stood very still like the trees as her muscles were frozen still like snow crystals. Their eyes clearly meet and surprisingly they see no threats from each other, even when the breezing wind from the falls blew parts of Pocahontas's black hair infront of her face. John did the first as he lowed his gun down on the side of the rock, then he slowly stepped into the water now Pocahontas started to feel really nervous rushing fast throughout her entire body. John took a few steps closer and removed his helmet off his head, he grew a small smile, but Pocahontas held the same wonder, calm face. Once, Pocahontas could feel her heart beating in the middle of her throat when John was getting close enough to her, her entire body shaken from her small bones. At that second, she leaped off and rushed away form step to step off from the further rocks running to the other side of the river.

"No! Wait! Wait!" John shouted, "Please! I didn't mean to…!"

John slowly stopped yelling knowing she was right to run away, why be afraid of her when she was probably afraid of him and his gun, thinking it was stupid and foolish of himself to aim his gun at an innocent child. Looking back at the child wondering if she could come back, so he could apologise for sacring her, he gave up the idea and began walking back up of the water. Climbing up the hill and make one look back down at the spot where she stood, suddenly a broken tweet was heard from the bushes John turned around and only see the silence around the still area. Turning his head around to scan his location, nothing moved in his sight besides the colourful wind shivering around and breathing on the back of his neck. When it seems like nothing John turned around unexpectedly a loud roar leaped out from the bushes right at his him.

Pocahontas was running far and fast as her legs keep encountering her to continued, when the loud roar echoed to her ears along came a scream. She stopped coldly like a still tree in deep winder, realising it was voice from the stranger, Pocahontas turned back knowing going back could risk her life, but he was not a threat to her as he was a strange look of a human being. Meanwhile, John fell back from a huge mountain lion jumping in for an attack, but John held his gun up underneath its neck stopping it from trying to eat him. Pushing the neck as he could feel the front of the lion's neck bone, John lifted the lion up and kicked underneath to get it off. John raised up quickly trying to get his gun ready for shooting, unfortunately time wasn't on his time yet when the lion attacked him again and scar his arm and push down the hill till he hit himself half-way on a tree. He lost his grip of his gun while the lion was walking slowly to its prey smell its tasty scene through his nose to growling mouth open wide for piece of his flash. Lowing itself down before he makes his final attack and for John to breathe his last breathe, unexpectedly a small, hard rock was threw directly at the mountain lion's head switching it's focus on the new incomer. Pocahontas threw another rock at its head as the lion gave out a nasty loud and she growled the same, frustratedly the lion ran up to her and Pocahontas ran off as the chase began, leaving John to recover himself and for he to get himself up.

Running fast with the help of the speed from the wind could lift her further and fast away from the firm mountain lion behind her. Pocahontas dived underneath and crawled through a fallen tree and the lion climbed over and jumped over fortunately to give Pocahontas time to be faster. She reached to high, rocky hill knowing there is no other way out, so Pocahontas began climbing up as the lion began climbing after her. Pulling long, strong roots from small trees and dropping some broken parts of the rocky edges down even dropping the lion back.

Soon, Pocahontas reached to the top near a large water fall which links to the small one below, there a fallen, old tree laid like a bridge between one side of the falls to the other. Hearing the loud splashing sounds down below didn't distract her hearing of the lion's nasty growls, there was no hiding place for Pocahontas till she spotted some large holes in the tree. Pocahontas rushed into one of them and hide inside the centre of the tree, when all she could silence at first then big steps of paws crawling slowing over the tree. Luckily, the fresh breeze from the top of the falls melts away most of Pocahontas' scent, but she tightens her legs together with her arms wrapped around them like giving them a snake huge. When the steps have suddenly stopped and there the mysterious silence was heard, Pocahontas peaked through the first hole hoping the lion has left but it rapidly came back attacked through the hole with only the first half of its body. Scream in fear and crawled bac, Pocahontas rushed to the last hole and crawled out of the tree to run to the other side, unfortunately there was a huge gap between the end of the tree to the other side one mistake would drag her down in the falls.

Looking behind, the lion crawled itself out and walked slowly to the little child, all Pocahontas had was her small knife but that it wouldn't save her from the lion's claws and fangs. She looked behind and realised all the veins holding the ends of the tree so the tree doesn't fall, so an idea popped in her head and her first position was kneeing her legs a bit like she was ready to jump. The mountain lion reached it's point as it was ready to attack, it leaped out with it's claws and fangs out Pocahontas slide underneath to the last hole of the tree. The lion's claws and the weight from its leg snapped a few of the veins till more of them began snapping in half losing its grip around the edge the tree was starting bend and fall back. Pocahontas crawled to the other hole at the other side and rush out, but the bended tree was making it harder for her to climb up away. The mountain lion pulled by its strong, sharp claws closer to the little child till he was second away from grapping her, till Pocahontas pulled out her small knife slice those the rough surface of the lion's paw. Injured the lion as it falls back to the bottom of the tree again which gave Pocahontas a better chance of escaping again. Using her same knife to cut more of the veins but on the other side, the tree was beginning to slip through the vein and began to dive in with the falls. Pocahontas jumped for it over a big gap between the end of the tree and the edge of the falls, feeling the wind trying to lift her higher giving her a better chance of making it over. Her arms reached over the edge over the side of the land as the dripping breeze of the falls gently splashing over her back. The tree couldn't hold it's balance so both sides fell and dive into the traffic drops of water of the falls, as the mountain lion leaped to a small edge on the other side. It stares at her directly with rage and anger as Pocahontas looked down in a calm look as she carefully hidden her fear from it, so the lion walked around and disappeared out from her sight.

Suddenly, Pocahontas could feel the weight of her entire body pressuring her arms to slide off the edge and fall. Digging her nails deep into the soil as her hands tried to grip hard of the Earth's ground but they were too small, too weak to hold as the look in her eyes was drowning off the edge losing the sight the edge of the view above. He was began to yell out of fear before falling to her death when a strong hand gripped tight around one of her wrist. Pocahontas looked up and saw the strange man hanging his arms out over the edge to take hold of her hands, once he got both of her hands the stranger started pulling her up as Pocahontas pushed her small feet on the edge. Once John got the child over the edge they both breathed heavily then their eyes meet again as John smiled kindly at the child, but Pocahontas held a sudden, surprised look. Unexpectedly, Pocahontas got up and ran away down on grassy pass of the hill, Joh got up and ran after the child.

When Pocahontas reached the bottom, John shouted, "Wait! Stop!" this time she did stop even though she couldn't understand him, John whispered "It's okay. I don't going to hurt you."

Pocahontas stood still staring at him, he whispered in his language, "You don't have to be afraid."

"What are you?" Pocahontas asked, but it's seems like he doesn't understand what she's saying.

"You can't understand me?" John asked a rotary question.

As John was getting closer Pocahontas's hand was near to her small knife, John could tell so he kneed slowly with his hands out wide showing the palm of his hands, he whispered, "It's alright."

Pocahontas moved her hand away from her knife and walked slowly towards the stranger, she has never someone like him before; with skin bright like the sun, hair covered most of their faces. She gently rubs her fingers around his face making funny-looks seeing of there's anything else different, but he looks human as she is. "Strange" she whispered to herself but the stranger didn't understand.

"You're really a curious girl, are you?" John asked while Pocahontas continued to move his face around, "Yet strange, but small and innocent."

"My name is John Smith" he said as they eye meet, he repeated his name again, but she gave a strange look in her eyes.

Then, he broke down his name, but the child was still quiet even with her mouth open there was no hope for something to come out in his language. However, Pocahontas caught the first part and sounds so simple and easy, yet it was hard for her to try to say it, "J-J-Jo-John."

The stranger looked up at her in a shock as she tried to repeat it again but all in one, once she nearly got the stranger said cheerfully, "Yes, that's my name" he pointed the tip of her fingers to himself at his chest, "John Smith. John Smith."

Then he pointed his fingers to her chest, "What's your name?"

Pocahontas looked down at his fingers pointing at her chest then looked back at him, the stranger tried it again, he pointed to himself, "John Smith" then pointed to her but he didn't say anything in hopes she got the idea.

Pocahontas did get the idea the stranger was trying to show, but she didn't know what she should say, her nick name or her true name, but she decided, "Poc-a-hon-tas."

"Poc-a-hon-tes" John tried to say.

The child laughed then repeated the same way he did; he pointed her hands at her and said her name, then pointed to him and said his name.

The two laughed as they both sat down and smiled, starting anew, stranger friendship between two people from new worlds.

 **Hey, guys, what's up! So, in this chapter, it's based on how Pocahontas and John Smith first meet in the Disney Verison, but I added a bit more adventurous, more action in the story. And, I like this idea of the true vision of Pocahontas as a child meeting the same adult John Smith as they began to learn more about both of their new worlds.**

 **Also, yeah, I'm adding the songs in it, for this song, "Mine, Mine, Mine" I added Pocahontas to sing in it to show how she feels about see the new strangers arriving in her new world. Warning, I am not a song writer so I'm sorry if I got it out of tune, or the lyrics.**

 **I don't own the characters, the songs, or the idea of the scenes from the Disney film.**

 **If you like, please comment on what you think. See you soon…**


	4. Chapter 4: Pocahontas and John Smith

Chapter 4

The forest was silent, no one was cheering or setting up the feast, for some hunters told the whole tribe about the new strangers who arrived across the salt-water. All the men and women entered in the assembly hut where their chief, Powhatan stands at the front with a straight look worried about these strange men that have come to their land.

His sons Pochins, Taux, Tatcoope, and Parahunt, and his daughter Matachanna were there near the side of their father, they whispered to themselves, "Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly. They have hair on their faces like dogs"

Powhatan stood further in the inside of the circle, he started out loud, "My brothers, we must know more about these new strangers." He turned to face Kekata, "Kekata, what do you see?"

Ketata walked over the centre of the hunt where a small fire lays and small smoke flies slowly from the top. He poured some special powder in his hand and sprinkled them over the small fire as he whispered his language, Algonquian, quickly the fire bombed out with more smoke of purple and dark blue. "These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, and weapons that spout fire and thunder." The smoke soon shape itself as one of the new strangers, showing their long sticks that spits out with fire, creating bright orange sparks in the smoke like thunder in the cloud. Ketata continued, "They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path." The smoke soon transformed the shape of the new strangers into wolves running around visually the people as husbands held their wives close.

Kocoun stood out of the circle and stated, "Great Powhatan, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks!" the men behind Kocoun cheered as they agreed with Kocoun.

"He's right! Pochins shouted, "This land belongs to us, and they show no respect from their welcoming!" his brothers behind him cheered louder for their older brother.

"No! In that battle we knew how to fight the Massawomecks, but these pale visitors are stranger than them and to us." Powhatan turned around and faced his oldest son, Pochins "Take some men to the river to observe them, if they show any threads then attack."

Pochins and Kocoun lead the men to get their spears, their bows and arrows and ran towards the river, Powhatan finishes, "Let they know they are not welcome to stay without our judgement for their respect."

The hunters hide in low bushes and high branches, staring down at the new strangers down below digging many huge holes, like the number of drops of rain fallen on the Erath creating small, wet circles.

"There's thirty more down by the ridge" Kocoun stated.

"That makes more than hundred!" Pochins replied in shock.

Ratcliffe walked around the holes where all the crew were still digging in their hole as his hands sweat bitterly on the metal spades and the shoes nearly seeking down through the muddy soil. He looked down upon Thomas and asked, "Anything yet?!"

"Nothing but rocks and mud!" Thomas shouted.

"Yes, well, how long are we going to keep digger, governor?" Lon asked in the conversation.

Ben joined in, "Aye, we have been slavering away…"

Ratcliffe finishes, "…For you King and country of course. I know, I know. But soon boys, we will rich with gold and treasure beyond this greater land, beyond anything!" he cheered up with a glass of vine in his hand as he continued walking around the holes.

Walking by the edge of the forest, Ratcliffe caught a snap of a twig above him, he rolled his eyes around slowly behind his eye lids and placed his sights up high in the tree branches. Ratcliffe could see the colours and the still movement of the tree branches, but he caught a glimpse of one of them move slowly and scan the whole shape, realising it was leg soon to realised it was a human.

"Savages! It's an ambush!" Ratcliffe warned loudly to the others, "Arm yourselves!"

The crew rushed out from their dug hole and ran to their stations to pick up their rifles, loaded them before beginning to fire at the Indians. After, a few shoots through the bushes and branches, the Indians began their shooting with their bows and arrows down on the new strangers. The Indians had the trees as their shields while the Englishmen had long, fallen tree to lower themselves down and to take aim carefully at the Indians. Ratcliffe hide himself behind a standing barrow, while loading his rifle he shouted with annoyance, "Where is that dame Smith when I need him?!"

Unaware to them, John Smith was sitting down by a huge tree on the smooth, green grass near the river with young Pocahontas, they gazed at the beautiful, still surface of the blue river. They were resting after being attacked by a mountain lion, John was curious of the young child who saved him, and she was also curious about the new stranger. Pocahontas wanted to explore more John's way in his language, he showed her his metal helmet as she tried to say the name, in return she tells him the name of the rivers.

"You have the most usual names. Chickahominy. Quiyo... Quiyoughcohannock. Pocahontas." John looks at Pocahontas knowing that she didn't quite understood what he said, however Pocahontas was getting to remember and understand his language.

Then, John felt his bag by his side rattling and found a small raccoon wiggling inside of his bag, it crawled behind John and over his shoulders, "Meeko!" Pocahontas smiled as Meeko crawled on her knees.

"So, he's a friend of yours?" John asked a rotation question, but Pocahontas nodded up and down.

"Friend" Pocahontas describes Meeko as she gently holds the sneaky raccoon.

Then, John spotted a small, blue, hummingbird above stitting on a small branch by the side of the huge tree, "Ah, I remember you" John remembered that bird flying right at his face.

"Flit, protective friend" Pocahontas describes Flit.

"Pocahontas" John turns to face Pocahontas as she did the same, "How old are you?" John wondered to the child's age even though she doesn't understand what he's asking. John tried to explain his question, he raised his picky finger and said "one" then the next finger and said "two," he continued till he gets to all of his fingers on both of his hands. He exampled the numbers to some flowers, then to small number of biscuits he gives to Meeko.

Pocahontas understands the way he numbers in his language, John points his fingers at Pocahontas' chest hoping she could understand his question. She understands whenever John points at her chest it means something about her, like when he asked about her name, now John is explaining about the numbers Pocahontas realised that he wants to ask her age. Pocahontas leaned forward and moved John's fingers up from both of his hands, then her lift her picky finger. John scanned the number of fingers of his and one from Pocahontas, he added it giving him the answer of eleven, he understands now that Pocahontas is only an eleven-years-old child. Pocahontas pointed her finger at John's chest silently asking how old he is, John tried to give an easy answer for Pocahontas to understand so he flicks all of his fingers twice then he put seven fingers. Pocahontas understood that when he flicked all his fingers again it means ten and ten equals twenty, then adding the seven more fingers now knowing that John is twenty-seven-years-old.

Pocahontas started repeating the names of the numbers in his language by flicking up he fingers so she could remember them. She taught John how to say, "Winggapo" which means hello, and "Anah" which means goodbye. Then, she taught John how to say the numbers in her language, but Pocahontas mainly wanted to understand more of John's way. Pocahontas began to understand more of the English language, and the small items he brought in John's bag. The most usual one she likes is the small circle with a glass surface with a spinning arrow inside, John calls it a compass as the compass reminded her of the strange dream she had last night of the spinning arrow. Meeko snatched the compass and began banging as though it was a nut in its shell.

"Sorry" Pocahontas said.

"Don't worry, I get another one from London."

"London?" Pocahontas held a curious look.

"It's where I live" John explains, "It's a huge village, It has streets long as these paths, filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers, and buildings as tall as trees." John used a stick to draw it out for Pocahontas about the carriages, the bridges, and the buildings including the castles lived by King James.

Pocahontas grew an amazed smile as she scans the sight of the drawings, she looks behind at the forest and imagen the images of the buildings John draw on by the edge of the forest. Then, John explains to Pocahontas about his King James, what he does, and what he wears, Pocahontas picked up John's helmet and worn it on his head and think of it like a crown. The helmet was too big for Pocahontas as it slides down over her head, John pull the front of the helmet to see Pocahontas' face. They both wonderingly smiled at each other, thinking what a usual day it is to meet someone new, different but incredible.

John thought of all the Indians he has seen and fought, he looks at Pocahontas and all his thoughts melted away as a lie. From himself and the crew have said that some Indians can be vicious, but when this young child he sees makes him wonder what he has missed, for Pocahontas was only a human child. Her innocents and her bravery prove how wrong John was of what he thought of her people. Pocahontas caught the sad glimpse in John's eyes as they gaze directly at her, confused at what he is thinking of.

Suddenly, a loud bang was echoed through the forest along with smaller bangs heard from miles away, John stood up first and recognised the sounds of guns and cannons, he whispered to him, "Ratcliffe."

Pocahontas heard what John and repeated it to herself thinking it must be those banging sounds. Then, the yelling of cries appeared to their ears, Pocahontas recognised it was her people fighting, probably the new strangers. Unexpectedly, Pocahontas dashed off through the forest without warning John as he grabbed his rifle and rush following Pocahontas down to the river. Feeling the wind trying to bow her the other direction as though it wanted her to get away from the danger, the closer Pocahontas was the louder the bangs and the yells calling in fear. Her feet running hard like banging the drums, were in the same rhythm as the loud banging ahead and the rhythm of how fast her heart is beating.

The Indians were firing their arrows from low to high and the Englishmen fire their guns straight like shooting stars. Ratcliffe spotted one above in the high tree tops and fire right at the Indian, Pocahontas's second oldest brother, Taux was shot by Ratcliffe's rifle and fell through the rough branches of the tree and the prickly leaves. Wounding his upper leg and he finally collapse down on the surface of the Earth, while the Englishmen aim a cannon at them then loudly, and largely fired at the Indians. Dust flew around like clouds in the sky as the other Indians prepared to reshoot their bows at the new strangers.

Suddenly, a small figure rushed up through the smoke while yelling, "Wait! Stop! Wait!"

They recognised it was Pocahontas, Kocoun rushed to her and dragged her into behind the bushes, Kocoun held a ranging look towards Pocahontas while still hold the middle of her arm, "What in the name of the spirit are you doing here?!"

"I was…"

"You know how dangerous it is for a child like you?!" Kocoun shouted.

Pocahontas grew an annoyed look at Kocoun and wipe her arm off form his hand, "You're not the chief, so you don't control me!"

Kocoun gave a furious, serious stare down upon Pocahontas as she stares back angrily till she looked worried and nervous when Pocahontas spotted her brother Taux was carried by her oldest brother, Pochins who gave a furious down at his little sister. Pochins ordered, "Head back at the village! We'll fight another day!" They all walked out fast into the forest, so the new strangers won't follow them, Pocahontas looked back wondering what about John till her other brothers, Tatcoope and Parahunt pull her gently and walked back to the tribe.

One the Englishmen spotted one of the Indians and shouted, "They retreated!" quickly the whole crew cheered for their victory, patted on each other's back and threw their hats in the air. John just arrived in time when they all began cheering, he rushed up to Thomas and asked loudly for the cheering was louder, "What happened?!"

"They retreated!" Thomas cheered.

"Did anything happen before that?!" John wondered if they spotted Pocahontas, but at the same time he hoped they didn't in case they might have fired at her.

"Just fired the cannons then all the smokes!" Thomas explains.

John stare at the smoke as it became to be more visible to see through, he wondered of where Pocahontas has gone, then Ratcliffe yelling interrupted John's focus, "Well done, lad! I shall hope that would teach those savages who's really in control of this land!"

John stare at Ratcliffe thinking of the way how Ratcliffe describes the Indians as savages, then he thought of Pocahontas and told himself, "That child is not a savage."

Ratcliffe walked over to Smith and proudly smiled, "Well, Smith, it's seens we didn't need your gaudiness for the savages after all."

"This was just an ambush. Don't assume they're not coming back" Smith warned as he walked away slowly in silent, Ratcliffe stare with annoyances towards John Smith.

Back towards the Indian's tribe, Taux laid down on a table as Ketata scans the wound in her leg. His father and brothers and sister, Matachanna including Pocahontas behind her older sister. Speaking Algonquian as he asked the spirits for wisdom in search for what kind of injury has been cursed on Taux's leg. Ketata apologise to Powhatan, "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone" Powhatan rub gently on his son's head see how he's suffering from the torturing pain in his wound. Powhatan walked up to Kocoum and ordered, "Kocoun send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight."

Pocahontas held a shock look to her father, she shouted which brought everyone's attention to her, "We don't have to fight! They may be harmless."

Powhatan replied, "Look at his brother, and tell me that is not harmless."

Pocahontas didn't bother looking for she already watched him when Ketata was trying to find a way to heal the wound. "I know, but maybe that was self-defence? Just to protect themselves?"

"They invaded that part of our land" Powhatan said.

"They probably thought that they weren't anyone around" Pocahontas argued.

Pocahontas third oldest brother, Tatcoope joined in, "Actually, why were you around near those white men?"

Pocahontas was silent as they all had a deep, curious stare down at her, "Pocahontas?" Matachanna asked behind her little sister.

Pocahontas truthy started, "Yes. I was spying on one of them, and he didn't harm anyone!"

"You had no right to go anywhere near them" Powhatan walked closer to Pocahontas.

"I was only watching him" Pocahontas lied.

"They are a threat to us!" Powhatan's voice was getting louder.

"Why are you afraid of them were different?!" Pocahontas shouted which silent everyone in the hut, including her father.

Powhatan moved closer to Pocahontas as he took in a huge breathe before speaking, "You are my daughter, and I will not let you or anyone in this village go near this threat. You understand?"

Pocahontas paused as she knew that her father won't agree with her even if she gets punished for arguing, soon Pocahontas nodded. Then, Powhatan walked out where everyone is waiting to see and hear from their chief about what is going to happen.

Powhatan stood up above the crowd and shouted, "These white men are dangerous! No one must go near them!"

Pocahontas looks behind and saw the whole crowd in front holding up shock looks on their faces, she sees the agreements in everyone's eyes even in her siblings. She secretly slide out of the crowd and wondered off into the forest while remembering of what her father said as the new order, "No on must go near them! They are a threat!" Thinking back on her day with John, she remembered all those new words he taught her and the drawings of his village. She wanted to learn more, desperately, something new in her life, a new adventure she always wanted, and now she has to let it go. Pocahontas decided in the evening she will go down to see Grandmother Willow again to tell her about the new strangers that have arrived across the saltwater, and her new friend John Smith.


	5. Chapter 5: Colours of the Wind

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Just to warn you in this chapter, I added some new words in the sing like I did in the last few chapters, I don't own the songs. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Pocahontas needed to see Grandmother Willow and tell all about what happened today, with the new strangers and her new friend, John Smith. Instead of rowing down the river to see Grandmother Willow, Pocahontas decided to walk through the long path where treetops above covered most of the rain from splashing down. Once reaching the willow tree and where Grandmother Willow is sitting on the flat side of eth willow tree while waiting, Pocahontas sat down infront and explains about the new strangers that had arrived from across the saltwater. She talks about her new friend, John Smith and explains of all the new things he has told her from his world. Then Pocahontas' thrilling look soon melted into worried, depress when she explains about her brother, Taux's wound in his leg from one of the new strangers. Pocahontas believed that it was an accident, it could have been a self-defence, but remembering what her father shouted at her was for a serious matter.

Pocahontas looked down, "Grandmother Willow, what should I do?"

Grandmother Willow was silent at first then she steadily stood and raised Pocahontas chin up from looking down, and asked, "What do you think you do?"

"I want see him again" Pocahontas looked up and childly complained, "But father wants me to stay by the village, so I could safe. He keeps treating me like I child"

Grandmother Willow only silently smiled, "If you want, I think it's time for you to make your own decisions now, child." Pocahontas looked up at Grandmother Willow and thought about what she said.

It was not before long till in a few days the rain began dripping upon the misty, green land, forming rain drops into small rivers around the grassy and sandy land. Pocahontas stayed within the village, she played in the rain with the other boys but most of them didn't want to only because they usually like to play with girls and how she is usually better than them in games, so Pocahontas mainly stays inside her hut and plays along with Meeko.

Meanwhile down by the side of the river, cutting down enough long, strong trees the Englishmen set up walls made of the trees to keep the Indians away from their new territory. John Smith helped Thomas, Ben and Lon to dig long hole and lift up a piece of wall to stand up in the hole in the middle with the other walls. They all hang their coats over their heads so the rain doesn't splashed hard on their heads and wet the dusty hairs.

"That will keep those savages out, right John?" Thomas asked, but John ignored as he began silently dig the mud over the side of the wall, "John?"

"Hun? Oh, yes of course" John replied in a down, moody way.

"You been quiet in the last couple of days" Thomas said.

"Oh, he's just upset that he missed all the action" Lon laughed, "Don't worry, John you'll get your chance to deal with the Indians, like we did last time, eh, mates?" Lon picked up a spared and used the end like aiming a gun, "We shot ourselves an Indian, or maybe two or three" Lon and Thomas laughed about it, but Thomas looked down sadly thinking of Pocahontas and how they could shoot an Indian child like her.

"Alright, get to work you howling nutters!" Ben yelled.

"Come on, Ben, we are just having a bit of fun" Lon said.

"Oh, yes, we are having lots of fun" Ben sarcastically replied, "No gold, no food, no water, while Ratcliffe there sitting in his comfortable chair, in his warm tent, happy like he's the King of England!"

After completing the whole wood wall, the men walked over their small tents to rest, John was still standing still and looking down sadly. Suddenly, the tree branches above shivered shortly from side to side, John swing his focus above and scan the inner parts of the tree behind the branches. Soon, John spotted not just long branches spreading out wide, just some smooth one standing onto of them, but these smooth ones did not have the skin of tree twigs. Raisin his eyes with surprised knowing who of those little legs belonged to, little Pocahontas as she stares out through the small tree branches happy to see her new friend again. John looked back behind to check if the others have spotted her as he walks backwards slowly to a small opening entrance where there is a small gap in between the wooden walls. Before John picked up his rifle and rushed over underneath the tree where the branches shock. Nothing happens but the continuing of the rain dropping hard on the leaves on the branches, and on John's coat, until a bigger drop landed behind him on the muddy puddles. Pocahontas bended her knees when she landed then slowly rise while staring at John.

"Winggapo" Pocahontas smiled.

"What are you doing here?!" John whispered loudly.

"See John again" Pocahontas whispered back.

"John!" Thomas shouted from the other side of the wall.

John quickly moved Pocahontas deeper in the darker shadows underneath the tree, so Tomas or the other men won't see her, he whispered to Pocahontas, "Stay, I'll be right back."

John walked out from underneath the tree and replied, "I going to scan more of the land!"

"Should I come?!" Tomas asked.

John was about to answer until he realised Pocahontas walked out from underneath the tree and towards the wooden walls. John quickly picked her up with his hands underneath her armpits, he swings her right underneath the tree as Pocahontas giggled as it tingles her. John replied, "No! No! I'll be fine!"

John faces Pocahontas laughable look on her face, "Come on!" John said as he led her out through the trees, but Pocahontas quickly took the lead towards the huge tree by the river where they first meet. The grey clouds soon started to float away, and the rain began to stop pouring, they reached by the huge tree and sat down by the calm, still river. John said, "You should be careful. It's dangerous."

"Why?" Pocahontas asked.

John wanted to say how the other men could shoot her for she is a Native Indian, but each word was attached to the tip of his tongue as he could caught the curious innocence in Pocahontas' eyes. He remembered when he first saw her by the waterfall, she was covered by the grey mist by it soon revealed her as a child. John looked down and bitten his bottom lip, thinking if he couldn't say the truth what else could he say. Then John had an idea, "Because if you go too close to those walls, they could slip, and fall on top of you."

Pocahontas look confused about what John said even when he smiled childishly, John lay his back on the grass and had the palm of his hands facing upwards like he was holding up something above him while making a foolish look on his face. Pocahontas grew a wide smile as he was making himself and her laugh, then Pocahontas asked with her arms stretched out so wide, "Why so big?!"

"That's how we make our houses" John leaned up a bit, "But, we are going to make it much bigger."

"I want to see" Pocahontas look up at through the huge, green branch thinking from what John said that the houses from his home world was huge as the tree.

"You will" John replied.

Pocahontas looked back at him with the same confused look, "How?"

"We are going to build more house here. We'll show your people, how to use this land properly. Make the most of it.

"Make the most of it?" Pocahontas looked suspicious and worried.

"Yes. We'll build roads and decent houses" John's hands move around the land behind to mark where the roads and the houses would be.

"Our houses are fine" Pocahontas said.

John faced back to Pocahontas, "You think that only because you don't know any better, as a child."

Anger grew across Pocahontas' face as it reminded of what her father, her older siblings and the whole tribe would always say about her. She hated the stupid idea that because she's a child doesn't mean she knows nothing, Pocahontas raised up and walked away silently.

John jumped up and rushed infront, "Wait! Wait! Sorry I did not mean to be offend you. It's just there's still so much we can teach you. We have improved the lives of savages all over the world.

"Savages?!" Pocahontas shocked.

"No! Not that you're a savage" John quickly covered.

"Just my people?"

"No. Listen, that's not what I meant" John tried to apologise but Pocahontas continued to dodge pass him however John was quick and grabbed her back in the same position, "Please let me explain."

"Let go!" Pocahontas moved back.

"No, I want you to stay and listen to me"

Pocahontas looked up and caught an idea, she grew a cheeky smile, "Alright." Pocahontas rushed up and jumped high to grab hold on a strong hanging branch and pulled herself over and climbed.

John huffed and began to climb up to follow Pocahontas, "Look, Pocahontas don't do this." Pocahontas was a faster climber than John was, but he continued, "Savage is just a word, it was not what I meant for you. It is a term for... people who are uncivilized.

Expected, right infront of John was Pocahontas hanging upside down facing John as her legs were hanging over a strong branch above and her arms crossed over chest angrily, then she corrected, "Like me."

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is..."

Pocahontas was facing John but when his hand was reaching for another branch to pull himself higher, she noticed the branch wasn't strong enough, she warned, "Wait!"

John's hand aright grabs on the small branch and straight away the branch break and John quickly fall back down hard like the rain drops. Pocahontas watched him till he landed on the rough ground, her anger soon transformed into compassion not only for his fall, but because he doesn't understand anything himself. Pocahontas carefully climb down and landed on the ground, John was laying on the grass with his arms and legs out wide like a star fish as he rested his muscles to get pour out all the pain.

Pocahontas walked up and kneed down by John's side and ended his sentence, "You mean, people who are not like you."

John slowly left his head above his chest level, so he doesn't pressure the neck too quickly, while Pocahontas example her pointed by the flowers standing by the side of the tree, "These flowers, different colour and smell, grow in the small Earth" as she picks up his helmet and hand it to him.

 _You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know…  
You still don't know…_

Pocahontas walked through the forest while John following her curiously, till she reached a end of a cliff where they see the whole view of where the land meets the saltwater, and where the Englishmen had created their territory.

 _You think you own whatever land you land on  
That the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim _

Pocahontas walked down on a short path from the cliff and exampled, as she touches each spiritual object she sees.

 _But for me, I know every rock and tree and creature  
They have a life_

 _They have a spirit_

 _They have a name…_

She soon followed a flock of blue butterflies which leads them to a cave where a bear stands there, John was about to aim at the bear then Pocahontas lowed his gun.

 _You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you_

Pocahontas lead them on a safe where they watch as bear and its young cubs play with each other, then a cheerful bear cub came up by the side of Pocahontas. She carefully picks the bear cub gently by her hands on its brown, they lean their foreheads together as a "Winggapo" sign. Then Pocahontas carefully passed the bear cub to John, regretting the offer but Pocahontas just gave the cub, John nervously hold the cub as the cub began licking his face.

 _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_

After, Pocahontas leaded John further into the forest, first where a wolf pack howling then a lonely, small bobcat out on the hurt.

 _For, have you ever heard the wolves cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind…_

Pocahontas grabbed John's hand and they quickly ran up with the wind as it flows with dancing leaves, down the long grassy hill, John ran along feeling the same spiritual speed as the wind was blowing behind him. Then, Pocahontas run up with a herd of deer through the bright, yellow forest by the yellow bright sun, Pocahontas grabbed some forest berries off from a hanging branch and threw it to John for him to try.

 _Come running in the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come and taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

Unexpected, they reached to a steep hill covered with colourful flowers, at the end they rolled down through the ground of flowers.

 _Come rolling down in all the riches all around you  
And for once, you'll never wonder what they're worth_

After John finished rolling down he held a funny smile, Pocahontas was the first to get up as she stood facing him upside down and helped John to rise. Then, they walked by the side of a river.

 _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends_

There were a folk of small, river birds standing on the tree branch, as Pocahontas was holding some small, cherry berries in her hands then she threw them up high and quickly the birds jumped out and flew in a circle above grabbing and cheering the berries.

 _And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

Pocahontas then threw a chunk of berries high through the circle and as it went higher than the birds, an eagle grabbed it by it's claws and dropped it as the eagle doesn't get berries. Pocahontas followed the eagle as it landed on the top of a sycamore tree, as she laid her hand on the side of the tree and faces John.

 _How high does the sycamore grow  
But if you cut it down, then you'll never know_

Pocahontas looked behind John and saw the huge, white moon in a side-ways smile hanging up in the pick sky as it had a light purple colour surrounding its edges. Pocahontas walked up to the end of a rocky cliff with John behind both gazing at the same moon above the green land touch the blue sea and where the end of the sea is mixed with the colours of blue and pink.

 _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
If we keep on judging for the colour of our skin  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_

The spiritual wind blew through Pocahontas's two split of her black hair and her dress, and John felt it through his blond hair. Pocahontas spotted a fallen small tree by her side, she kneed and tried to make it stand up, John placed some rocks by the bottom side to make the tree stand.

 _To heal the Earth by our voices_

 _By choosing the right choices_

 _If I could stand withal my need_

 _Is that how I wish to believe_

 _While, you can own the Earth and still  
All you will own is Earth until  
You have paint… With all the colours of the wind… _

Finally, Pocahontas and John both sat by the edge of the rocky cliff still gazing at the beautiful view of the pink sky touching the blue sea licking with the green land, and as the white moon shines its purple light. John whispered to himself, "I bet the great King doesn't have a view like this."

"King?" Pocahontas asked.

John smiled and explained, "A leader, you know, like a… Like a ruler, a chief."

"Chief" Pocahontas understood, she pointed her fingers to her chest then pointed her hands together in a triangle pointy shape above her head, "Me, chief."

"You chief?" John asked, surprised to think a child at that age is a leader of a huge tribe.

Pocahontas pointed knowing John was confused from he pointed at her, she shook her head, "No" then she raised her hands higher.

John thinks of her hands higher could be of someone who is higher, or possibly older, then he got the point, "Father, chief?"

Pocahontas nodded as John lean back in a surprised, he knew the risk of meeting a Native Indian but meeting the daughter of the chief of the Indian tribe is hanging on a balance between life for himself, the Englishmen, but mostly to Pocahontas. John noticed the interest in Pocahontas' eyes curious about what he was thinking, then John started to have a funny feeling as he grew a cheeky grin on his face. slowly tipping his hands on in the water of a small puddle by the side, John flicked the drops of water from the tip of his fingers at Pocahontas. Getting the funny idea, Pocahontas jumped up, quickly pour some of the water in her and splashed it at John. John got up and began chasing Pocahontas down the hill while they both shouted in laughter, they both rolled down till the ground. Getting into a high, funny mood, Pocahontas got onto John and started tickling him on his front side, John began laughing louder again.

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you?" John caught a grip around Pocahontas' wrists by one of his hands and used the other one to tickle her in the stomach, "You try to taste your own medicine."

"John!" Pocahontas was laughing loud and nearly crying in bliss, she eventually falls back sitting down on the ground and John sat back down aside her. They continued laughing but it eventually began to get lower as they needed to catch them breathes.

John looked at Pocahontas and commented, "You are very strong" he pointed at her then showed the muscles in his arm, Pocahontas nodded as she understands.

John got up on his feet and had the palm of his hands facing towards Pocahontas, she looked confused even when John asked her to get up. He taught Pocahontas to make a tight fist from his hands then told her to punch her fists at the palms of his hands. Pocahontas tried it gently then John told her to try to punch harder and to hit at the palms not just straight, Pocahontas was starting to enjoy this new technique. Afterwards, Pocahontas explains to John she was taught on how e her small knife for self-defense, soon John decided to teach Pocahontas about sword fighting. John broke two long branches and showed her how to hold and they practise fighting. Pocahontas was loving these new techniques and skills, while John was having a great time playing around with Pocahontas even since he arrived at this New World. He doesn't what was so special about this child but spending time with Pocahontas made him feel it's worth it, it feels like a new life he has never experience before.

John looked up and noticed how the sky was getting darker as the sun was getting lower towards the edge of the Earth, "You should go back."

Pocahontas looked up and noticed the sky as well, but she was annoyed that the day has gone so quickly, she asked, "See John again?"

John kneed down in front of Pocahontas and smiled, "See you tomorrow, the next day" he explains which grew a wide smile on Pocahontas' face.

Pocahontas leaded John back to his territory but he asked her not to come too close, Pocahontas didn't understand why but she trusted John on what advised her as he would trust her from listening to how to respect the Earth. John walk back through the small entrance of the wooden walls, the welcome he hears was, "Smith!"

"Oh boy" Smith whispered to himself.

Ratcliffe rushed over in his neat, purple suit, "Thomas said you were scanning around the lands, how much have you scanned?"

"Half way" Smith lied, "I believed the Indians are living deeper into the forest."

Ratcliffe silently huffed to himself, "Good. Keep going and see where else those savages are hiding from."

Smith gulped hard when Ratcliffe decides the Indians as savages, he first thought was Pocahontas and hated the idea of deciding the child as a savage. Trying to hold a calm look, Smith changed the subject, "Have you found any gold yet?"

"Not yet" Ratcliffe answered, "But the sooner, the more excitement we'll be when we get our hands on it."

Ratcliffe walked up to his tend after he yelled at the men to continued working on where the walls or start digging again to search for gold. Thomas walked to John's side and spotted something unnatural, Thomas asked, "John, what's that?"

Thomas pointed at the side of John's head as John rubbed the tip of his fingers on eth surface of his blond hair and found some small flowers stuck in between his hairs. He picked them out and stare at the shape of the flowers, scanning their edges and the reflecting colours on their petals, then John grew a small smile as it reminded of the fun time he with little Pocahontas. Thomas looked confused for what was John smiling about, Thomas asked John but all John answered was nothingness and was in deep, dreaming silence.

Pocahontas returns to her tribe but when she got there she felt something wrong when she arrived. She noticed the men were creating lots of spares, and bows and arrows, banging hard on rocks to make sharp points at the top then attach them to the end of the spares. Pocahontas even saw her older brothers and Kocoun making the weapons, but she couldn't understand why they were making them. Her father arrived to see how the men were doing, he began discussing something with the men Pocahontas tried to ask them about what they are doing, but no of them were answering her even her father and brothers wouldn't listen to her. Pocahontas grumpy walked away so she could ask her sister, Matachanna who was with the other girls who wear sewing up baskets. Pocahontas tried to ask Matachanna but she and her friends ignored her and told her to go and play with the other kids, but like before the other kids won't let her play; the boys won't let girls play with them, and the girls think she's too wild.

Afterwards, Pocahontas stayed in her hurt and thought of her great day with John today, she never gets the chance to play anyone or teach anyone about what she learnt. She was fascinated by the new teaching from John about the new ways of how he lives his life and the way from his own world. Meeka climbed through the small hole in the middle of the roof and crawled towards the side of Pocahontas, she rubbed him on the side of his head as Flit flew through the small entrance and stand on the top shelf in the hut.

Pocahontas could tell Meeko was scanning around her hoping for some more biscuits to eat, "Sorry Meeko, no treats from me. But, tomorrow we going to have more fun" Pocahontas smiled as she could just imagine it and couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6: Down Under the Willow Trees

iChapter 6

The forest awakes with the orange sun shining upon the green surface, all the creatures and the people in the tribe were all fast asleep. Until a small, sly racoon crawled his way through the village, he climbed up on the side of a hut and enter through a hole in the centre of the roof. Pocahontas was sleeping on her bed with her older sister, Matachanna sleeping on her bed near her little sister. The sneaky racoon jumped on Pocahontas' chest and sniff around the bottom side of her face. Pocahontas rubbed her eyes and began flicking them open many times before she could get a clear sight and her first view was a close-up face of the racoon.

"Morning Meeko" Pocahontas yawned out as she stretched her arms and legs out wide.

Meeko continued sniffing around Pocahontas' face, she replied, "Sorry Meeko, no food from me." Pocahontas her back straight with her legs still laying on the bed, she looked downat Meeko and added, "But maybe John might have some."

That grew a wide smile Pocahontas' face as she jumped out from bed, Pocahontas put a strap around the top of her head with an orange feather standing off at the back side of her head then she placed gently her mother's blue necklace around her neck. checked to see if Matachanna is still asleep so Pocahontas could slide through the door entrance of the hut without waking her. Meeko crawled up riding on Pocahontas' shoulder and the side of her side as Pocahontas began her short journey the new stranger's territory by the river. Unaware, back inside the hut Pocahontas only saw her sister facing the wall so Pocahontas couldn't really tell if Matachanna was asleep or not, but she wasn't. Matachanna was still laying in her bed only raising her head and twisted around to look behind as she stares at the door entrance. While, a strange name wonders in her mind from how Pocahontas pronounce it, "John?"

Meanwhile, the English men were fall fast asleep in their small tents, snoring with their metal helmets over their faces. Most of them at least, however Ratcliffe was wide awake in his tent as he was boiling with rage and panic for none of them have found any gold yet. "I am boomed!" Ratcliffe cried to himself, "Nothing, but dust and mud and solid and…" he squeezed all the huge maps in his hands with other paper documents.

"Wiggins!" Ratcliffe shouted.

"Yes sir" Wiggins arrived in time.

"Get me Smith!" Ratcliffe ordered, "Let's see if that man has any idea about where else to find my gold."

"Yes sir" Wiggins left the tent.

Before, in John Smith's tent he was packing some small things in her bag; small books with pictures of London and other places, and some busiest. He figured that Pocahontas is really interested in the stuff from his home world, he could teach her more. Suddenly, something fell on the top of his tent and rolled down on the side to the bottom, John turned around to see what it was. Another small thing fell on the side again, John walked out of his curiously and noticed that they were only pine cones. Along the floor, John recognised a small racoon crawling up to his feet, John asked, "Meeko?" Then, John picks one up and rolled it around by his fingers and wondered where they were coming from, "They couldn't be from Meeko" he thought until he looks up.

Pocahontas was standing on the top of the wooden walls as she wrapped her fingers around the pointy edges at the top of wall ends. She looks down and smiled at John as he was surprised but was also panicking at the same time for one of the men would spot her from above. John waved his arms up a down signing Pocahontas to get out down, Pocahontas understood but she was about to jump on the inner side over the wall. John yelled back saying to get back on the other side, Pocahontas did but she didn't understand why she couldn't be on the inner side over the wall. John rushed back into his tent to get his bag with his stuff in it and walked out to the entrance without waking up the others in their tents or the one outside sleeping on the logs and in the deep, muddy pits.

John entered out through the door gap in the wooden walls, he walked fast towards Pocahontas and whispered loudly, "What were you thinking?! What did I say yesterday about going near those walls?"

Pocahontas toward the side of the wall, "There, fall" Pocahontas made that face expression like John did yesterday of the wall fall onto on them. She pointed her fingers to her chest, "I, on top" Pocahontas pointed to the top of the wall.

John smiled at Pocahontas sneaky clearness, how she thinks outside of the box, quickly they began walking through the woods. The, John wondered, "How did you know where my tent was?" Pocahontas stopped as she looks confusion that's how John knows she doesn't understand, so he repeated his question again but simpler. John points his fingers to his chest "I." then he placed his hands together and put them on the side of his head "Sleep." after he pointed back at the camp then points his fingers together above his head "Tent." He pointed at Pocahontas then at her head, "You, know." Finally, he puts them all together with the same hand signals, "You, know, where I, sleep, in those tents."

Pocahontas could understand half of John's question, but she didn't understand the last part, with the "Tent."

At that moment, something jumped on John's head and crawled down to his shoulder, Pocahontas smiled, "Meeko."

Pocahontas picks up Meeko gently rest him on her shoulders, soon John didn't need Pocahontas to answer his question all thanks to Meeko, they began their walking again through the forest after John said, "I see my answer now."

Back in the camp with stress and annoyance, Ratcliffe scanned through all the maps of the New World as his mind was boiling with rage and confusion. He asked himself, "What am I overlooking?!"

Then, Ratcliffe could hear Wiggins coming back inside the tent, but as he turns around Ratcliffe with a shock when he spotted an arrow in Wiggins' head. "I… I…" Wiggins looks like he was about to faint and die, after he quickly straighten up and happily notes this was a small joke as he removes the broken arrow with a circler bend which fits around the top of his head, Wiggins said, "I made it myself, sir."

"Oh, were you expecting to get a medal!" Ratcliffe angrily walked over and snatched the arrow off from Wiggins' hand, "Give me that! You think this… this childish thing has to do…"

Ratcliffe angry eyes suddenly shifted towards the pointy edge of the arrow, staring around the corners like it was staring at him, that's when he caught the sharp theory in his mind. His face was still and dragged Wiggins to him by pulling a grip on Wiggins' top, Ratcliffe asked, "Why did those savages attacked us?"

Wiggins pointed all the ideas, "Because we took over part of their land. Cut down their tree. Dug up their Earth."

"Beside that!" Ratcliffe let his of his grip on Wiggins' orange shirt, and walked over to his desk covered with maps, "They have it! They have the gold! And, they don't want to share it!" Ratcliffe open a draw from his desk and took out one of his sharp, silver bullets as he held it up infront as the silver surface was reflecting his visions of the savage's death by the sound of shoot guns. "Well, we will play their game by fire and bullets."

Then his eyes changed from bliss to confusion, Ratcliffe faces Wiggins, "Where's Smith?"

"He was not in his tent?" Wiggins answered.

Outside, Ben and Lou slept in the dig, muddy pit laying their backs on the muddy side, tiredly and loudly snoring. Standing above on the side of the muddy wall, Ratcliffe shouted, "Wake up men!"

Lon and Ben awaken with a shock, they fell and slip to the side then quickly raised up and solute infront of Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe looks down and asks, "Where's Smith?"

Lon and Ben scanned around for Smith, Lon replied, "He was here last night."

"Ay, your singing must have sacred him off" Ben joked.

"Well, then, go and find him" Ratcliffe ordered.

"What about the Indians?" Lon asked.

Ratcliffe kneed down and facing Lon eye to eye, "You see those guns?" Ratcliffe pointed down to their guns by their feet. Ben and Lon nodded, then Ratcliffe asked another question, "And, what are they used for?"

Ben and Lon were about to answer, but their mouths were open with silence as they realised it was a rhetorical question. They looked at each other then back at Ratcliffe as he nodded his head and replied like he was speaking to children, "That's right, that's what guns are for."

Soon, Ratcliffe changed his look to a ranging look, "Now get out there! And, find him!"

Meanwhile, later on Pocahontas wanted to take John somewhere special, and to someone she thinks would like to meet Smith, along with Meeko walking by the side and Flit flying high above them. They travelled through a field of long, thick, green grass waving around like they were dancing, Pocahontas started a new conversation with John while using her hands to explain along, "Why you, come here, across the salt-water?"

John understands the question means why he travelled here, and he answered, "To explore. My home is not quite exciting as here. In fact, you know Pocahontas, I have never met a young girl like you."

"Like me?" Pocahontas wondered.

John explains, "Yes, in my world, the girls and ladies there are nothing like you."

Pocahontas looked back at John growing a curious thought about what the people there, "Like what?"

"Trust me, you want to know" John walked up by Pocahontas' side, putting his arm gently around her shoulder and neck.

Pocahontas looked up to John as he stares down seeing her eyes reflecting Pocahontas' interest growing big, John started, "Well, first they wear bigger dresses."

"Dresses?" Pocahontas faces John with a curious look.

"Yes, their skirts are huge" John widen his arms at the same level as his hips and over his legs, showing Pocahontas how wide their dresses that covered their legs.

Pocahontas wanted to see how it may look like on her, so she pulls out lots of long grass and hug them by her belt and hang them out wide over her legs, "This?"

"Yes, wide sleeves over their arms" John explained, so Pocahontas pulled out more grass and cover her arms as the grass bends out wide.

"And they had wide collars coming out around their necks" John added. Pocahontas picks out a widely branch from a tree covered with green leaves so she could place the loose branch around the neck with the leaves prickling out.

"Also, they tied up their hair really high, and wear hug hats over their heads" John finishes, so Pocahontas tied up her two split ponytails up in a twist above her head and added some smell flowers in her hair.

John smiled at the way Pocahontas to dress herself like an actually young English woman, then his smile suddenly disappeared making Pocahontas look confused at what wrongs. "No" John whispered, shaking his head form side to side as he raised his hands Pocahontas thought that John would change parts of her look. However, to Pocahontas' surprise John was untying her hair and pulling off the green, leave branch from around her neck and the long grass from hanging off from her belt. After John took all of them off, he kneed down infront of Pocahontas facing eye to eye and John commented, "You are perfect just the way you are."

Pocahontas wondering stares at John after when John point his fingers to her chest meaning only her, even though she didn't understand few of what John said Pocahontas felt something special. Back in the tribe, mainly everyone even her family always complain on Pocahontas to grew up and stop acting like a child, they commented on how tom-boyish she is than how the other girls are. When Pocahontas gazed into John's eyes and feeling nothing from him wants her to change, she never heard of anyone besides her Grandmother Willow who say that Pocahontas is perfect is just the way she is.

Afterwards, Pocahontas wanted to continue with John to a different place she would like to show him, they reached down by a river where there was a cocoon floating on the river's still surface and is tied up by a rope to a huge tree root. Pocahontas jumped in the front part of the cocoon, John didn't know where they were going but he trusted Pocahontas, so John stepped into the back side of the cocoon. They pushed the boat off from the side of the land and roll down into the centre of the river, John asked, "Pocahontas, where are we going?" Pocahontas turned around to face and only showed a smile as her only answer, continuing down the river John could suddenly hear the drumming sounds of crashing fast water.

After passing a riverbend, the drumming sound was getting closer and louder, "Pocahontas?" John worriedly curious about what's ahead in the river as Pocahontas secretly smile widely. John could see up ahead a sharp edge and realised it's a waterfall, "Pocahontas!" John shouted but Pocahontas only howled in excitement.

The front of the cocoon was coming to the edge of the waterfall and began to tip over with the middle part of the cocoon. Pocahontas leaned over the front edge of the cocoon which makes the cocoon tip more over the edge of the waterfalls. John yelled in a fearful surprise as the whole cocoon finally tipped over and dived into the blue whirlpool, huge water splashes into their faces. Then they ride into a fast current after the waterfalls, John hold a tight grip on his oar and began rolling quick and hard, so they won't crash into the hard rocks. Pocahontas was howling with laugher having the fun riding in the fast current, they twisted and swerved into the rapid soon John started to howl in excitement and blissfully laugh. It quickly ends as the cocoon peacefully floats down the river while Pocahontas and John rest after that thrilling, rapid ride down in the fast current. John laid back at the back side of the cocoon and huff out loud from the unexpected event surprising him while feeling enchanted from rolling hard and fast to they wouldn't get crashed into rocks.

They finally reached to the two willow trees with the brushes covered the inside like a bubble forcefield made of green and silver leaves. Pocahontas pushed away a few hanging vines of leaves to the side making an upside down 'V' shape door entrance through the bubble of leaves. John's eyes widen as he gazes deeper within through the vines, a deep interested grew in his mouth as his draw dropped. The light inside glittered like stardust dancing around the room, by the sun's light through the small gaps in the vines through the colour leaves creating the different colours mixing together. They sided by the willow with the flat surface, Pocahontas jumped out and crawled fast to the flat surface as John follow her while gazing around at the colourful lights and the beautiful texture of the tree, the vines and the leaves. "All this time" John whispered to himself, "I travelled around the world. And, yet I only came all this way for gold."

Pocahontas sat on the flat surface of the willow tree, she stares up to John, "Gold?"

John sat down next to her and answered, "Gold is… um…" John use his hands to describe what gold looks like, "Small, shiny, and they are from underground."

"Oh…" Pocahontas thought of something from how John describes it, she jumped and rushed around the other, fully willow tree after telling John stay where he is. Grandmother Willow lives alone and grows her own small food, Pocahontas the type of food that links to John description. She found a small basket of corn down by the small field where Grandmother Willow grow her own food, Pocahontas rushed back and showed a corn to John.

"No, no, gold is like…" John remember he could have a small gold coin in his bag. After searching his bag, John luckily found one and showed it to Pocahontas, but she looked confused and disappointed as it wasn't expecting it to be small and it wasn't that shiny to her eyes. Pocahontas scanned around the coin's round and flat edges, she tried to bite the edge of the coin to see what it tastes like, but it was only hard as rock. She made a disgust look on her face and spit out the dull taste with her tongue out, John laughed from how Pocahontas thought the coin was food as he joked "Well it's not for everyone."

"Have you seen anything like this" John asked, he pointed his two fingers at Pocahontas' eyes to the coin. Pocahontas understood his question but replied by shaking her head from side to side, John held a shock look, "Oh, boy, the others will be in quite a shock."

Pocahontas bended her head meaning she's wondering why this gold is so important, John added, "I don't know if they wanted to leave if they won't find any."

"John leave?" Pocahontas asked as their eyes meet but John could see the sorrow growing within her eyes, John didn't want to say yes if he must leave for he didn't want to break away his bond with this innocent child as Pocahontas asked, "London?"

"Maybe. Probably I won't stay in London as long. I will travel again" John explains.

Pocahontas bends her head to the side, asking why but then John looked down and unpleased. Suddenly John caught an echo someone humming or whispering through the howling wind in the room. John lean forward so he could hear more of the sound, Pocahontas recognised the gently humming, but John was looking at the wrong direction. "Pocahontas, I think that tree is humming" John whispered.

Pocahontas laughed knowing that John was thinking it was the willow tree, but she got along with eth joke, "Hum" she told John. He didn't know what he was hearing but he hummed anyway an Pocahontas tried to hold down her laughter. Then there were small footsteps walking along the flat roots of the willow tree, Grandmother Willow walked slowly out from behind the vines. John could see form the skin it was a Native American, but he looked kind of surprised when he realised it was an elderly woman. Her heavy, wrinkly skin won't stop her from holding up a strong smile as John shortly smiled back. Grandmother Willow walked slowly at John and scanned around his face as she reached her hand up and her fingers moved around on his checks and forehead, then gazed at his blonde hair was yellow as corn.

After, Grandmother gazed into John's blue eyes, she said to Pocahontas in their language, "He has a good heart, not to mention husband."

Pocahontas laugh, and John asked Pocahontas, "What did she say?"

Pocahontas shaken her hands meaning half-half, John understood Grandmother Willow is rating on how good-looking he is. John laughed as he looks back at Grandmother Willow, "Wingapo" John said as he wants to show respect.

"You taught him well" Grandmother Willow winked to Pocahontas.

After the greeting, Pocahontas showed John the dream catchers Grandmother Willow have made in her hut, explaining how they use these with the help from the spirits to give them good dreams every night. John scanned all the small, colourful decorations on the dream catchers, with the ribbons around, the strings in the centre of the circle is in a shape of a star and adding eth small beads of coloured stones and feathers on them. Then, Grandmother Willow taught John how to make a small neckless with small, red stones like the blue necklace Pocahontas wears as a symbol of her mother. At the end, John successfully made one with small red beads and in the middle and the feather of an eagle, promised to treasure it always John worn his around his neck. Afterwards John showed Pocahontas what he carried in his bag; he showed Pocahontas pictures of London, so she doesn't have to tried so hard to imagen what London may look like in her mind. There were pictures of bridges and buildings from John describe, and the clothing for how men and woman wear, especially how big dresses women wear Pocahontas was surprised. John shared some biscuits to Meeko as Grandmother Willow shared some delicious berries and for the first time John tried some core and he found it tasty. Later, when Pocahontas spotted a picture of a knight in silver armour and John describes how they fight for their King, John showed Pocahontas showed Pocahontas a small figure of a knight, the small figure was carved out of wood and painted so it would look like a knight. John explains how the knight shows courage and bravery to fight for their people as a warrior, John offers Pocahontas the figure as he believes that's all he could see in Pocahontas as warrior. Promised to treasure the figure as she placed the figure carefully in her small side pockets, after Pocahontas wanted to play fight in the same way John taught with long sticks. Meanwhile, Grandmother Willow sat quietly by her willow tree as she watches Pocahontas play fight with John, Grandmother Willow smiled at how their special bond between two worlds could smiles and laughter.

Pocahontas and John's laughter grew louder like wolves' howling, Pocahontas ran down through the forest trees and John chased her as a small game of chasing and hide and seek. Suddenly another voice echoed through the forest and it was close, "Smith!"

John looked up at the direction where his name echoed, John quickly dragged Pocahontas and himself behind a tree. Pocahontas froze but looked confused wondering why John is hiding her and himself to his friends. John peaked out from the side of the tree and saw Ben and Lon walking towards their way, they yelled, "Smith! Where are you, lad!"

Ben jokily yelled, "Come on, Smithy-boy!"

Lon whispered to Ben, "You think we will find any Indians?"

"Well, let me tell you, if you spot one shot it" Ben replied.

Pocahontas caught a desperately panic in John's eyes as it was shaking in his bones and beating his heart fast that it could beat right out through his rips. John continued watching Ben and Lon walking towards them while holding Pocahontas behind the tree tight on her shoulders, John was thinking he should go out now, so they wouldn't walk near to Pocahontas. Ben and Lon were getting closer to the unaware to them that there was a hidden strong vine on the floor been pulled and lifted for them to tripped over something together.

"Watch where you are putting those big feet, you old-oaf!" Ben moaned.

"It was not me!" Lon said

"Oh, sure! It was the scary Mother Nature was it!" Lon turn around and saw the vine lifted and quickly dropped back down. He couldn't see where the vine was lead to but Ben and Lon grew a creepy feeling, Ben whispered, "We should get out of here."

Unaware, above is a branch been pulled and tied by a vine, Grandmother Willow had a small knife to cut the vine and the branch flipped down rapidly and whipped hard on Ben's and Lon's backs. Shocked in fear they jumped up, grabbed their guns and ran back to their territory, Ben yelled, "Run! Lon, run!"

"What about Smith!" Lon asked.

"He's a strong lab, he could take care of himself" Ben replied, "Now run!"

After Ben and Lon disappeared into the green forest, John huffed with relieved while Pocahontas laughed as Grandmother Willow came out from her hiding. "That was cleaver" John commented

"That was funny, Grandmother Willow" Pocahontas laughed.

"I may live alone, but I know how to defend" Grandmother Willow replied, "Myself besides these on vines still got some snaps within them."

"I should go before they could send the whole camp after me" John said to himself.

"John, tomorrow?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes, here tomorrow" John replied, as his hand was on her shoulder the slowing placed his hand gently on the side of her checks, they smiled as a way for a shortly goodbye.

John began walking alone to the same direction where Ben and Lon both ran down to, not before he looks back at Pocahontas and smiled one last time of the day as she smiled back at John as he disappeared into the greenish-silver forest. After, Pocahontas' smile suddenly faded as she asked herself, "Should I see him again?"

"Who wouldn't?" Grandmother Willow commented, "I would see him again."

"Father would kill me if he founds out" Pocahontas pointed.

"Yes, maybe not to tell him yet" Grandmother Willow advice as walked behind Pocahontas' side.

"Yet?!" shocked, Pocahontas held a confused look, "You mean I have to tell him."

"Sooner or Later. You decide on which is best" Grandmother Willow finishes, "You need to listen to your heart, child."

Pocahontas knew that Grandmother Willow was right, he can't keep this as secret forever, if someone finds out she'll be in deep trouble as well as John. The thought of it drains out her cheerful positivity as Pocahontas began walking back to the two Willow Trees where her cocoon floats. On the corner of her eye, Pocahontas noticed John's small bag was still there laying near Grandmother Willow's small hut. Meeko was in the bag sniffing for more biscuits, Pocahontas walked up figuring that John probably wanted his bag back. The sun was still up and high to brighten the day, thinking there could some spare time for Pocahontas to bring John's bag back to him. Off to her small cocoon along with Meeko jumping in at the front as Pocahontas began rowing through the bubble of vines with leaves of the Willow Trees. Behind staying by the side of the flat surface of the willow tree, Grandmother Willow smiled as she watched her granddaughter disappeared out of her sight into the real world while she prays to her daughter and the spirits to watch over little Pocahontas.

Later, the sky was mixing from bottom to top of pick and purple, the forest was still and quite as the day was passing by. John was walking back through the forest peacefully as he was getting near to the Englishmen's territory, he noticed Thomas spinning around half-way as he scans about his surroundings. Thomas was on the outside of the wooden, shape walls for he was on duty as a watchman for any sign of danger nearby with his gun hold shakenly in his hand. John was getting close when he steps on a twig and broke it half, the sound broke the long silence then triggers Thomas' attention as he swings his gun pointing at John.

"Wo! Wo! Thomas, it's me!" John raised his hands quickly.

Thomas was heavily breathing as his eye sight was clear from the sweat running down from his forehead, he finally realised it was John, "Oh, sorry John" Thomas said, "God, I could have shoot you."

"Not with that aim you couldn't" John walked up to Tomas' side and advice, "You could see twice as much with two eyes open."

John patted hard on Thomas' back before walking back in through the wooden walls into camp, just after Lon and Ben were by the edge corner of the walls. "There you are, Smithy-boy!" Ben shouted, Lon yelled after, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I know I heard your crying echoing through the forest!" John joked, the other men around laughed as Ben and Lon held embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Smith!" the laugher soon stopped when Ratcliffe rushed through and shouted, "Where have you been?!"

"I was… out scouting the terrain" John answered.

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts" Ratcliffe replied, "We will need that information for the battle."

The shocking news just hit John in his face, "Wait, what battle?"

Ratcliffe explains, "We will eliminate these savages once and for all!"

John forwarded and pointed out, "No! You cannot do that!"

Everyone was silent even Ratcliffe as his eyebrows were lowed over his eyes holding a rage but curiosity for Smith's reaction, "Oh, can I not?"

John looked around at everyone, "Look, we do not have to fight them. They are only people."

"John, what is has gotten into you?" Thomas questioned.

John was just to about answer a small lie until Ratcliffe spotted something stranger around Smith's neck, "What is this?" Ratcliffe grabbed it pulled off from Smith's neck. What was shown hanging down from Ratcliffe's hand was a necklace Smith made with Pocahontas earlier. Everyone came around closer as they gazed curiously at the necklace with the red beads and the golden feather. Ratcliffe gave a death stare into Smith's eyes, "Smith?! What is this?!"

John didn't want to say the truth, but he always didn't want to start a war with the Indians, after he couldn't cope with the thought in his head of Pocahontas joining that war. So, John decided to reveal the truth, "I have meet one of them."

A deeper silence hits the men and it comes to effect with a shock, their eyes stare hard and rage at John. They all questioned, "You?! What were you thinking?!"

"A savage?!" Thomas asked last.

John tries to explain, "She is not a savage! None of them are! You have to understand this!"

Ratcliffe interrupted, "Smith, what do you mean a 'she'?"

John paused for he wasn't thinking of revealing who his new friend was, he started explaining again slowly, "She saved my life, and I saved hers. We commented. She is not a thread."

Ratcliffe began laughing a little, "Well you heard that men! Smith did not fancy any lady in England, so he decided to smuggle a savage here!"

Most of the men laughed with Ratcliffe, but John grew angry from the look on his face as he steps out to Ratcliffe, "She is no a savage! She is only a…" Suddenly jumped right in between John and Ratcliffe, John only to realised it was little Pocahontas herself. Before, she climbed up over on the top of the wall and landed down with her knees bend with the tip of her toes and of her fingers standing on the Earth like an animal, with John's bag strapped around behind her back. Finally, John got to finish his sentence, "…child."

Everyone took step back away from Pocahontas as they were pulled away from the shock, however John was standing there close to Pocahontas. The men all whispered in surprised of the new stranger, but Ratcliffe saw this as a horror sign so he turned to grab a gun and aimed it at Pocahontas, he shouted, "Move back!"

"No!" John rushed up to Ratcliffe and made Ratcliffe shot in the air.

They gave an angry stare at each other until the child first said to them, "Hello" they all stare back at her as Pocahontas walks up in front of Ben and repeated with her hand to shake, "Hello." However, Ben walks back away from Pocahontas leaving her with a confused look on her face.

John noticed his bag behind Pocahontas' back and soon realised that he left it there and she came back to give it back to him. He walks up behind Pocahontas and welcomed her to the men, "Men, this is Pocahontas" she smiled gently but the men all stare at her strangely and were steps away. "Come on! She is not going to bite! Say something!" John's voice was loud and angry which made Pocahontas more confusion about what's wrong with the men.

Unexpectedly, Thomas walks up slowly passing the others till he reaches infront of Pocahontas, still he gazes down upon her strangely but when they meet eye to eye Thomas saw calmness and innocence. Thomas slowly raised his right hand out in front and so did Pocahontas and there they shook hand skin to skin, Thomas felt no evil and trouble both warmth from their welcome hand-shake. John behind Pocahontas smiled at the acceptance she is receiving, soon Ben and Lon and half of the group came around Pocahontas. They scanned around at the where she dresses; the feather standing up from her hair, her the design of her dress edges down into one side of her knee.

Ratcliffe's jaw was dropped down with his eyes widen, his fingers bended hard as his rage grew tighter and tight. Wiggins was by his side as usually, Ratcliffe whispered loudly, "What are they doing?"

Ratcliffe was about to go over there to put a stop for scanning around this savage child, until he stops as his eyes grew wider for he thought of another idea, "Wiggins, what I questioned this morning in the tent?"

"That you were going to lose some weight, sir" Wiggins answered, but it wasn't the right one.

"No!" Ratcliffe tried to keep his voice down, "Those savages have my gold, and I could start a war to get it all. That little savage will know where it is, so, what if she could lure it all to me" Ratcliffe grew an eerily smile at Pocahontas.

Pocahontas smiled at all the men who were shaking hands with them, Lon asked to John, "Ge, how old is she?"

"She is eleven" John answered.

Pocahontas was touching Lon's red bead for she never seen hair in bright colour as fire, then on Thomas' small pony-tail, John could see everyone was crowding around Pocahontas and that could panic her if she's surrounded by strangers. John dodge through the crowd and spread the men a few steps away, John could see the sky was in a dark colour of purple realising the orange sun was lowing itself down upon the edge of the Earth. He turned Pocahontas around to face him, John kneed down infront and advice, "You should go now. It's getting dark."

"Tomorrow, John?" Pocahontas asked.

John looked up at the men facing down at him waiting to hear his answer as much as Pocahontas was, however John didn't want the men is getting involved around Pocahontas in case some of them will issued with the Native American child and if they judge her people in any way. He could tell Pocahontas didn't understand what he was thinking as John knew her curiosity pulls Pocahontas back to him. John answered, "Just outside the walls. Okay?"

John pointed outside through the wooden walls, after asking Pocahontas if she's fine with it she nodded up and down excitedly. John picked up his bag and lead Pocahontas outside through the small doorway of wooden walls. Pocahontas walked on alone while John lean on the side of the doorway, shortly she stopped and waved goodbye, "Anah!" Pocahontas yelled.

John smiled and yelled back, "Anah!" Pocahontas smile then walked off back far ahead into the forest as John watched the little child nearly vanished by the sun's last purple light through the forest's green and silver leaves.

Back inside the camp, John noticed all the men staring at him most with cheeky grins but most at the back of the group with disapproved looks. John started, "Alright lads, listen…"

"Don't worry, Smith" Lon came up and patted on his back, "I think this one is quite a wide one."

"Ah, it's been a while since a lady touches you Lon!" Ben joked as he and the other men laughed.

"No, lads, if she is coming back, two things…" John pointed with two of his fingers up, "First, only I have to go with her, she does not know any of you lot, so you could scare her. Second, no one under any circumstances say anything offences about her or her people."

"You about the sav…" Thomas question but John quickly pointed at Thomas as what he was about to say was an example.

"She is not a savage" John finished, then he quickly changed the subject, "We should start cooking dinner, it's about to get dark."

They all began walking to the centre fireplaces, one each for a few tents as they started fires and boiled the pans and pots of food within them. While sorting out their meals, the orange sun was just touching the edge of the Earth as it quickly lowed itself deeper till there was no light left to brighten the purple sky.

Pocahontas safety entered back into her village, funny she noticed how it was quiet, she thought it was too quiet. She would expect the boy still play-fighting with each and the women gathering the food, Pocahontas then thought it was probably because it's going to dark. One hut was brighter than other by the corner of her eye, Pocahontas creeped slowly towards the side of the doorway and peeked inside through the hanging clothing at the doorway. The chief Powhatan, her father was sitting in the middle at the back of the hut, with her older brothers, Taux, Tatacoope, Pochins, Nantaquas, and Parahunt by their father's side, and by Powhatan's other side was Kocoum with other hunters sitting around in a circle. Pocahontas tried to listen to what they were discussing about but they were chatting at the same time excepted for her father who watching their discussing to each other. Within a second, Pocahontas quietly yawned to herself thinking listening to her will get her board and tired, so she walked off again to her own hut. On the way, she spotted her older sister, Matachanna sitting around her friends laughing about while decoration each other's hair. Pocahontas growled to herself thinking how anyone could do hair decoration all day instead of exploring out through the forest, thinking if Pocahontas did it herself she will get boarded to death. Finally, Pocahontas walked inside her hut and laid down on her bed, her fingers scrolled down into her side pocket and took the small knight figure John gave to her. Remembering what a knight respects from John's words and that he thinks of her as one, Pocahontas wraps the figure around by her small fingers and pulled it tight towards her chest and squeezed her eyes shut as she prayers to the spirits and to her mother for guiding her through the wind to meet a new point in life that she will never forget.

 **Hey guys, sorry if I was late as you could see this was my longest chapter for the story, yet. For this chapter, it's the same scene from the Disney version of John Smith meeting Grandmother Willow for the first time, along with other scenes before and after. I don't own those scenes or the characters.**

 **I added some new plot twists, so I don't to write exactly as what happened in the movie, and for these new changes I thought to myself, "What would I as a child would do? What would Pocahontas do?" For Pocahontas she probably doesn't quiet understand much about what's happening, so this will spice up the story.**

 **For another reason, I wanted to add much more from Pocahontas' real life so maybe I add a bit of it in a different way. Especially for Pocahontas' and John's relationship is transforming more deeper into a father-and-daughter relationship like in the real-life.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? What will the Englishmen think of Pocahontas? Can John really keep Pocahontas away from the troubles that could come? And, how far will Ratcliffe go to get gold, even if his plans include young Pocahontas? See you soon…**


	7. Chapter 7: Dig a little Deeper

Chapter 7

Today with sunny and calm, Pocahontas was out in the core felids with her older sister, Matachanna with other girls collecting the fresh cores. The hot sun above in the sea-blue sky didn't make a single sweat falling down on the girl's forehead, as they pull out all fresh, yellow cores and threw them into their straw baskets. Matachanna was talking with her friends who were around her age, however for the younger girls around Pocahontas' age didn't talk to Pocahontas much as they still believe she's an old one. The girls didn't like Pocahontas for she acts like a tom-boy, but Pocahontas didn't really care as she thinks they about boring stuff. Later during the morning, Powhatan arrived walking through the core field and Pocahontas and Matachanna were the first ones to greet him.

"You girls should not be out here alone" Powhatan said.

"We are almost done father" Matachanna noted.

"Besides, what kind of dangers do we expect to come in these fields" Pocahontas joked thinking of her father being over protective.

However, Pocahontas noticed her father was showing a still, hard look on his face knowing that something true is what he's trying to hold back. Quickly, Powhatan changed the subject as he walks over to Pocahontas and gently touch Pocahontas' blue necklace, "You look much like your mother" which made Pocahontas smiled.

Then Powhatan raised up to face Matachanna, "So do you my child" Powhatan softly touches the side of Matachanna's check as Matachanna smiled as well, "And her independence."

Powhatan soon left the fields to check around the village and leaving the girls back to finish their jobs to collect the rest of the cores. Once the girls finished, without Matachanna looking as she was continuing talking to her friends, Pocahontas secretly placed all of the cone she collected into Matachanna's basket, so Pocahontas will only have to give back the basket and she can walk up to see John Smith. After Pocahontas successful placed all of the cores in the basket, Pocahontas turned around slowly and walked away quietly to get out of the field.

"Pocahontas!" Matachanna's loud voice yelled out which made Pocahontas freeze like a cold tree as the little child slowly turn her head to face Matachanna. Matachanna walked over with her basket filled with core showing infront, Matachanna asked in a strict tone, "Did you put your cores into my basket?"

"No" Pocahontas lied.

"Don't lie!" Matachanna placed the basket down and folded her arms across over her chest, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To… to see… Grandmother Willow" Pocahontas pursed at the start then quickly answered from the top of her head.

"Why?" Matachanna questioned.

"Why can't I? She's an old woman, she might not have enough time left" Pocahontas excused. "Well, see you later!" Pocahontas rushed through the field so there Matachanna won't have enough time asked Pocahontas again about where she's going, but Matachanna eyed at Pocahontas as she keeps her suspicious for her little sister.

Pocahontas finally got herself out of the core field and ran down through the village, everyone spotted her running as fast as the wind, but Pocahontas ignored them. Feeling the cool wind blowing her along down the grassy path as her small feet feel the Erath's rough surface and the smooth, green grass. The wind was blowing the small parts of her black just above her ears and at the front blowing down infront of her eyes. Pocahontas' shoulders were moving back and forth making her two, small ponytails bouncing up and down behind her neck. On her way, a small fawn ran along the side so Pocahontas decided to test her speed and tried to beat the fawn. Nearly reaching the same as their feet banging softly on the ground where else Pocahontas' feet were banging hard, like creating the perfect sound of drums banging together with a sound and hard beat. At the end, the fawn ran off in a different director and Pocahontas declare herself as the winner as she continues running down through the glittery, green forest getting closer to the Englishmen territory.

At the territory, most of the men were up awake with a few out on the watch while others were digging up more holes in another area. John was laying by the side of the wooden walls as he waits by the edge of the small entrance, he had his bag with books he thought would be easy and good to show Pocahontas. Although he was exciting to see Pocahontas again, he was however nervous for how the other men in the camp are feeling for her presence, especially Ratcliffe. He only secretly wished that no one knew about Pocahontas yet, and she is still young to understand why. John looks back at the camp where some men where at their fireplaces cooking their breakfast, a few of them stare at John with unpleasure looks on their faces. John couldn't stand with the staring, so he decided to walk out through the walls, and stand by a tree closer by to wait.

However, it wasn't long before John could small running sounds like soft drumming which brought music to his ears and small smile on his face. John walk up before meeting with Pocahontas, he told her that they should stay by the river where the huge tree stands. Pocahontas asked why they couldn't stay by in his camp, John only answered that it's too noisy to stay. They finally reached by the huge tree and sat down on the silky, green grass, John thought of teaching Pocahontas more of his language. He took out one of his books with spare pages for him to write the alphabet, he pointed to each letter and sounded them, and Pocahontas tried to repeat back the sounding, it was hard but Pocahontas successful corrected as she was interested in the lesson. Once Pocahontas could understand the sounding of most of the letters in the alphabet, John decided to teach Pocahontas some small words with only two and three letters in. Most words that John could draw on the blank papers in his book, so it would easy for Pocahontas to remember the sounding of the word.

Pocahontas practised some words togethers, "Eyes. Soul."

"You know, there is saying that 'Eyes are the windows of the soul" John explained. He repeated again but in a shorter way, he pointed to his eyes then to his chest, "Eyes, to the soul."

"I, see, your soul" John pointed to his eyes then to Pocahontas' chest. He smiled as he sees a brave, kind soul within the young child and Pocahontas smiled back.

They continued practising a few words, but Pocahontas tried 'mer' but she spoke it in the soundings of each letter, "M-e-r."

"No, it's 'mer'" John corrected.

"Why?" Pocahontas questioned as she bends her head to the side.

John didn't know how the answer because he didn't know why either, it was just how it sounded since the beginning. John tried to find an example to explain about the word, and so he did, "It's like…" he snapped his fingers to get the idea into his words, "…a mermaid."

Pocahontas looked surprised as she has never heard of that word before, "Mer… maid?"

"Yes, they're… um" John laid his legs flat on the grass and placed them together with his feet pointing his toes to different directors, "The top half is human, but their bottom half is fish" he moved his legs up and down.

Pocahontas widen her eyes with wonder thinking what a creature from how John describes it may look like. John and the new strangers were the first, new creature Pocahonas has ever seen in her lift, so she wouldn't doubt that a "mer-maid" could exist. Pocahontas asked John, "John seen one?"

"Well, I thought did once" John answered, "On our travels here, I was on the edge of the ship and there I thought I saw a woman under the water. She had green hair like the grass, but then suddenly she disappeared in a blink of an eye."

Pocahontas and John stare out at the calm river wondering if a "mer-maid" lives under the sparkly surface of the river, the Pocahontas thought of a name, "Quiyoughcohannock Mer-maid."

John laughed thinking it wasn't a bad name, then he thought of how the Englishmen would have named it, "The Jamestown Mermaid."

By the side of Pocahontas, a fall small branch cover with green leaves, then she caught a fun idea. Pocahontas pointed at the river as a distraction, "Lathuso Utatia Norwottuck!"

Unexpectedly for John, Pocahontas got up and rush towards the river and dive into the deep end of the river. A panic shock hit John hard as he raised up and rushed over the side of the river, he scanned around the surface covered with growing circles of ripples, so he couldn't see Pocahontas under water. "Pocahontas!" he yelled while scanning again around the surface even off far in a distance in case Pocahontas swam off under water, but there was still no sign of her. Thinking she got herself hurt under water, John quickly untied his boots and threw them to the side then took his top. He was about the dive until he ears caught the sound of low breathing and water dripping soft down onto the ground. John turned his head to look behind but the only sight he could see was a creature with green hair covering most of it's face. Scaring the life right out of his body John moved back but forgetting that he was standing on the edge of the river and his feet suddenly cracked the edges which brought his whole body back and splashed into the river. John quickly swam above the surface to catch his breathe from that unforeseen attack behind him.

Suddenly, John heard not a frightening roar from the creature but a loud, childish laughter on the edge of the river. He soon noticed the green hair was only leaves as it was removed even from the face and the face of Pocahontas with her eyes close, her wet hair all soaked, and her mouth wide open as she continues crying out her laughter. Realising that Pocahontas slyly swam to the shore and creeped up behind John with the green leave from the fallen branch to use a s green like how John describe the "mer-maid." John made an unbelievable look on his face as he shook his head from side to side, his stares tells that he was it serious thinking she was actually in trouble, but behind his eyes shows a small smile as it was funny. John swam to the side and tried to climb up over the wall, he reached his hand out asking for Pocahontas help to pull him over. When their hands touch John had a tight grip around her wrist and pulled her over the edge and splashed into the water. John laughed for payback with Pocahontas looking with a competitive stare and a cheeky smile on her face. Pocahontas splashing John while he was climbing himself over the edge, Pocahontas quickly bowled some water into her water before John pulled her out of the water. Pocahontas laid on the ground facing upwards at John looking down at her, then she did the final splash as she spit out the water from her mouth and splashed it at John's face and he laughed happily.

Shortly after they dried themselves, Pocahontas sat by the huge tree and laying on it's rough wood skin. She looks at John while he was standing up trying to put his light blue button shirt back on as she could see his face filled with joy as John still had some laughter within him. The way John smiles happily, Pocahontas could see like it was his first time in a while that he had fun. John notices Pocahontas stare and asked, "What is it?"

Pocahontas tried to ask in English, she started, "Joy. Soul" then pointed at John's chest.

John thinks that she is asking him is he is happy, he pointed to his chest, "I am happy with you."

Pocahontas was wondering more about his life back in London, so she pointed out across the sea and said, "London?"

Now, John understands that she was asking his happiness in London, John walked over and sat next to Pocahontas and answered, "Yes, you could say I was happy there." Pocahontas bends her heads meaning she wanted to know more, so John continued but he was look unprepared to answer like he had never talked to anyone about this before. "I… lived in London, then around sixteen" he counted the numbers of his fingers to show to Pocahontas, so she could understand, "I left to travel."

"Why?" Pocahontas wondered.

John paused, "Well, my father died then, so it was a perfect time for me to leave."

"Mother?" Pocahontas questioned.

John paused longer as he rubbed his fingers together hard, "She was better to be alone."

Pocahontas looked surprised wondering why John would leave his mother, he never answered, but then Pocahontas look down as she asked herself 'would she leave father to explore?' She looks back at John as he soon tells her the story of his adventure on his travels, "That then, I joined a war. My first fight in a war. Against a people called the Spaniards. After that, that's when I decided I want to continue exploring across the sea, the Mediterranean. It was a huge sea, believe me"

John bended on of her knees up and rested his arm on top, while continued tell his story, "After, I joined another war when I was… oh… around twenty?" John again counted the numbers of his fingers, "I met someone named Michael. He was a good man, like a brother." John suddenly paused to take a deep breathe in before he continued, "Unfortunately, he didn't survive the war, 'Michael the Brave' that is what we called him." John easy covered his sorrow unhide the look on his face but Pocahontas spotted a glimpse of sadness in the corner of his eyes.

John continued, "Later on in my life, I continued travelling around. The world was the bigger than you thought. I did some fights against warriors." John pitted up the fall branch and did some trick on it to show Pocahontas what he meant, "I was then named as the Prince of Transylvania. Not a bad place. Soon, I was captured and sold into slavery, then send as gift to a Greek mistress. She fancied me." John huffed with a small smiled, remembering how beautiful she was and their small affair bloom bright like Romeo and Juliet, but then his smile suddenly disappeared slowly. "However, I… couldn't stay in one place for some long, so there I was again, traveling, exploring" he added positivity, "It was great."

John looks at Pocahontas hoping to see a wide smile from hearing his exciting adventures, but all there was eyes filled with compassion for the lonely man as she disagrees with everything he hopes she was reacting to be. Then Pocahontas bends her head and finally asked, "Worth it?" John's mouth was empty and dry as a swallow, dry well, he had nothing to answer, then he replied, "My mother? My friend? My love? All of them, I had to move on."

"Where?" Pocahontas questioned.

John paused as he looks down, "I don't know yet. I didn't really belong anywhere."

Pocahontas' eyes rolled down as she thought of an idea, she looks up to John, "Here?"

John looks back at Pocahontas and couldn't see a small, simple joke hidden within the question knowing of how the little child was asking that question honestly. John was about to answer a simple 'no' but something made him stop and the word suddenly dried itself into nothingness, something he felt for little Pocahontas. The only word that came out as his answer, "Maybe?" which grew a small smile on Pocahontas' face.

John wanted to change the subject and asked, "What was that you said earlier? Lath… Lathuso… something, something?"

Pocahontas pointed at the centre of the river, John guested, "The middle of the river?"

Pocahontas picks up the fallen stick and draw a straight line in the ground, making an example of a small river, she pointed to the two sides, "Anger and hate on sides" then she pointed to the centre of the line, "Safe place, no hate or anger."

"So that's why you like rivers?" John asked, thinking it's like what he has been doing his entire life-time, traveling across seas off land, "Yes, that's a nice way of thinking about it."

Then, a small rumble growled in Pocahontas' stomach showing that she's hungry, she suggested that they should go back to the camp and she could try some of their food. John tried changing her mind for going back to her tribe and get food, but Pocahontas ignores John by walking faster than him and so he would have to follow her along the way. Pocahontas didn't understand why he wants her to stay away from camp, it was fine yesterday so she wondered he didn't want her to come. John walks slowly behind while watching Pocahontas skipped and run up fast around the trees and jumping over the rocks and humps in the ground. Retelling his story to someone he never knew for a long time somehow made him feel released, that moment he was rethinking back of his life-time.

 _I started my life in a rouge way  
Didn't want to talk, nothing to say  
So, I looked for something new. _

_(Ya-hi-Ya-ne Hega)_

 _I spend it travelling away  
Till I could find something one day  
Something, for me worth true._

 _(Ya-hi-Ya-ne Hega)_

 _I've meet best of the best. I've seen the greatest of the great_ _  
_ _Yet, I've never planned to stay._

 _I've never lookback then_ _  
_ _For, there was so much more_ _  
_ _To find something much greater_ _  
_ _Isn't that what's life worth living for_

 _But, she's one of them_ _  
_ _They were all there to shine_ _  
_ _But, I turn those stars away_ _  
_ _For, they were never mine_ _  
_ _To take_

 _I've keep moving my feet_ _  
_ _Never stop that drumming beat_ _  
_ _I follow whatever it wants me to go_

 _(Ya-hi-Ya-ne Hega)_

 _So many memories I keep_ _  
_ _But asking to stay it just too deep_ _  
_ _That's why I've never wanted to show_

 _They say you could live a life just once. But, I say try to live more twice._ _  
_ _There was so much more. I wanted so much more_

 _So, I've never lookback then_ _  
_ _For, there was so much more_ _  
_ _To find something much greater_ _  
_ _Isn't that what's life worth living for_

 _But, she's one of them_ _  
_ _They were all there to shine_ _  
_ _But, I turn those stars away_ _  
_ _For, they were never mine_ _  
_ _To take_

 _It wasn't about finding love_ _  
Yet, my life wasn't an enough  
_ _I've broken too many walls_ _  
Please don't make her part of this all  
_ _Is she just one of those games_ _  
_ _For me to change_ _  
_ _Have I suffered enough already_ _  
_ _I'm still not ready_

 _So still, I've never lookback then_ _  
_ _For, there was so much more_ _  
_ _To find something much greater_ _  
_ _Isn't that what's life worth living for_

 _But., she's one of them_ _  
_ _They were all there to shine_ _  
_ _But, I turn those stars away_ _  
_ _For, they were never mine_ _  
_ _To take_

Once, Pocahontas and John arrived back at the camp, most of the men were digging and some were having lunch. Thomas was cooking a pan of fish as the delicious smell steaming off from the slimy skin of the fish. Thomas looked surprised when he spotted Pocahontas walking into the camp, but he showed a welcome smile to her and John. Pocahontas and John sat down on one of the big, long logs placed in a circle around the fire place. Pocahontas stares curiously at how the fire underneath the pan cooking the fire on the black metal surface.

"How's the digging going?" John asked Thomas.

"Worthless" Thomas answered, "We search for days and yet, we haven't found a speck of gold."

Pocahontas raised her head in surprised, "Gold?"

"Aye, just finding some mud and soil" Ben joined in the conversation.

Then Lon joined in, "It's making Ratcliffe's hot-pot head boil up."

John raised up in a cheerful mood, "Speaking of hot-pot heads, we'll go and get some water."

John walked down through the camp where they held the waters collected from the river, Ben and Lon came with him to carry some cups for them, while Thomas staid behind to look over the fish with Pocahontas. Pocahontas and Thomas were silent at first with small staring at each other, then Pocahontas tried saying some words from which she remembered from one of the books John showed to her. She pointed to pan and said its name, then the fish but incorrectly which made Thomas giggled and Pocahontas.

"Having fun, are we?" a low, deep voice appeared behind Pocahontas.

Pocahontas could feel a cold, dark shadow covering over her body, she turned and the light on the figure was darker than its shadow. Ratcliffe was in his dark purple uniform standing straight and tall above everyone like he was a God.

"Y-Yes, Ratcliffe… I mean sir" Thomas answered.

"And you" Ratcliffe looks down at Pocahontas as all he could say about her in his head, 'Savage! Savage! Savage!' but he quickly calmed himself down and continued, "Perhaps you preferred something not panned." Ratcliffe eyed at the black pan Thomas was cooking the fish on, describing it the black colour is dirty.

"Come" Ratcliffe gently ordered Pocahontas as he started walking back towards his big, purple tent.

Pocahontas didn't know what to do for John told her to stay seated, she looks at Thomas, but Pocahontas could tell that Thomas was as clueless as she was. She wanted to stay but she felt it was rude to ignore Ratcliffe's strange offer, so Pocahontas and walked slowly to the man's tent. Pocahontas couldn't see through the triangle gap through the doorway as it was dark like it was night time inside. Her feet were shaking deep with his skin and bones like an earthquake and her heart was beating fast beating hard against the inside side of her ribs, Pocahontas was feeling like she was walking to an predators' cave. Entering inside the tent step by step and Ratcliffe was there sitting down by his small table with the food and drinks are placed. Wiggins was by Ratcliffe's side spinning around a spoon Ratcliffe's cup of tea before serving it to him.

Ratcliffe was scanning at a map of the New World, "Wiggins" he snapped his fingers, "Get this sav… child some tea, will you?"

"Yes, sir" Wiggins replied.

Pocahontas walked over to an open chair and sat down near the desk as she was kept her eyes on Ratcliffe developing having a creepy serious for the big man. Ratcliffe started, "It's funny how a world looks small on maps, yet they are bigger and more surprising to greet."

Pocahontas bends her head to the side a bit looking confusion for she didn't quit understood what Ratcliffe said. Ratcliffe asked, "I have heard of creatures of you, but you know, I've never expected to meet someone like you."

Pocahontas looked even more confused when she heard Ratcliffe describes her and her people as 'creatures' like they are not people. Then, Wiggins came and handed her a cup of tea in front, Pocahontas gazed curiously at the burnish water spinning around like a whirlpool. Thinking it was like mixing mud in water, Pocahontas her hand down toward the small cup of tea and touch the tip of her fingers on the side. At that moment, the touch quickly brought in a burning fire within through her soft skin the Pocahontas swings her hand away in shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you realise it was hot?" Ratcliffe put up a small grin, leaving Pocahontas looked annoyed from that sly comment.

"Why, I'm here, for?" Pocahontas asked.

Ratcliffe scrolled up the map and neatly placed it on the side of the light, wooden table, he leaned his arms on the table and his hands mushed together. Ratcliffe started with a question, "You know why we are here?"

"Explore" Pocahontas replied back as it was an answer.

"But what?" Ratcliffe repeated.

Pocahontas looked confused as she simply answered from what John Smith told her, "Land, adventure."

"No, no, no" Ratcliffe laughed shortly to his himself, "That is for Smith's job here. But, mostly we need to find this."

Ratcliffe threw a gold coin on the table toward Pocahontas as she watched the coin continued banging and spinning on the wooden surface until it stopped laying flat and still. Pocahontas picks the coin and realised what it is, "Gold?" she looks back at Ratcliffe as he grew a wider grin.

"Ah, so you know this?" Ratcliffe grew a wide smile, "Lots and lots of other people found gold in new worlds. And, we are here to find that" Ratcliffe explains, "And since you belong here. You must know where they are." Ratcliffe still believed that the Native Americans have got the gold because he and the Englishmen couldn't find them here when the men were digging. "So, I would like you to tell me where the gold is. You understand?"

Pocahontas firstly replied, "I understand."

"Good."

"I cannot" Pocahontas answered quickly.

"Pardon?"

"I cannot help you" Pocahontas repeated.

Ratcliffe huffed with a small laughter to himself, "I think do not believe you quiet understand."

"I do."

"But I do not…"

"But I do" Pocahontas interrupted.

Ratcliffe froze still and hard as he leans back on his chair, Pocahontas could see some angry flaming in his eyes, but he was trying to cover it up to calm himself.

"I have not seen gold here in our land" Pocahontas explained.

"Your land?" Ratcliffe questioned while gripping his big fingers tightly into his hand making a hard fist.

"Yes" Pocahontas answered simply as it is originally their land.

"Don't you think I'm stupid enough to think that you savage have my gold."

"You're gold!" Pocahontas raised up in a ranging voice angry at how Ratcliffe called her a 'savage' and how much greed he has to dare say that if any gold lays in this land belongs to him. Ratcliffe raised slowly as well and Pocahontas noticed that hand was stretching fingers to grab his gun behind him. Pocahontas didn't want to cause any trouble and she knew that she couldn't fight a big man like him. Pocahontas said, "No gold is here, nor it belongs to you."

Ratcliffe realised Pocahontas noticed his hand was nearly reaching out for his gun behind him as his trembling anger was soon calmed and said, "I don not like my time to waste, nor do you want anything bad to happen you, or your kind, or John." Pocahontas froze still and cold as his treat broke through his skin shaken with fear inside his heart making it beat faster and harder. She squeezed her fingers tight into the palm of her hands trying to keep back her rage, Pocahontas could imagen herself jumping out and attack Ratcliffe right away like a wolf leaping out to catch its prey. "I am not someone you want to annoy, savage" Ratcliffe warned.

"I've seen lions scarier and more threatening" Pocahontas laughed as she describes Ratcliffe, "You, lame animal."

Then Pocahontas grew a cheeky smile, "John could fight a lion." Saying how John is stronger to go up again a lion than Ratcliffe as a weak animal, Ratcliffe gave a much deeper death stare at the child now.

"You want no time to waste, you are now." Pocahontas added.

"I could wipe everything from plant to dust in this perfected land."

"You treat land as dead thing. Men here cannot help for nothing in return. Gold does not fill joy" Pocahontas said with a proud and strong look, "If gold lays under our lands, I shall not give any to you, only you."

"And why not?" Ratcliffe asked.

"I do not like your eyes" Pocahontas replied. She remembered from her small lesson with John when he said that 'eyes are the windows of the soul' Pocahontas said her answer as a way that she didn't Ratcliffe, the way he talks, the way he acts, she didn't like her soul.

"What's going on?!" John entered inside the tent looking anxious for Pocahontas, especially when she is with Ratcliffe.

Without a word, Pocahontas gave one strong stare at Ratcliffe warning him of the truths she declares to him before walking out. John let her out then looks back at Ratcliffe in the same stare to warn him of talking to Pocahontas, as John knows what Ratcliffe is really like. John walked out leaving Ratcliffe growling in range to himself as he squeezes hard on some of the scrolled maps feeling defeated by a child, but to him a 'savage' is worst.

"That savage is part of it" Ratcliffe said, "Hiding my gold."

"What are you going to do?" Wiggins asked.

Ratcliffe rubbed the top side of his head by his finger circling around till he thought of a solution, until he stopped. "Oh Wiggins, the one thing that we mustn't forget. Is that, that creature, is a child" Ratcliffe grew an eerily smiled on his face.

John and Pocahontas walked and sat back down with Thomas, Ben and Lon by the fire place, John noticed Pocahontas was looking down silently. John asked, "You alright?"

Pocahontas looks up, "Yes."

"What did Ratcliffe wanted to speak to you about?"

Pocahontas bitten her bottom lip as John's question pressured her to answer the truth, but Pocahontas didn't want to, for she didn't want to make John worry. She finally answered by shaking her head side to side and raise his should high meaning she didn't understand what Ratcliffe was talking about, then John shaken his head up and don felling for her lie.

"Aye, maybe old Ratcliffe chat about to get more food for us" Ben suggested while he chew on his fish.

"We got fish though" Lon suggested.

Ben laughed, "We are not going to everyday you nut-head-squirrel!"

"We need to grow crops then" Thomas said.

"Agree" John added.

Pocahontas look around at the four men trying to listen and understood what they're talking about in their conversation.

Then Lon asked, "How are we going to grew crops? We didn't bring any seeds."

They were all silent at first thinking of solutions until Pocahontas wondered, "Corn?"

They all turned their heads to face down at Pocahontas, John asked, "Sorry?"

"Corn" Pocahontas repeated, "Grow."

"We never had corn before" Thomas said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try" John suggested, "It'll be better than hardtack and gruel that's for sure" Thomas, Ben and Lon nodded as they agreed with John.

The cooked fish was finally ready to be served as dinner, Pocahontas eat her small piece of fish as it tasted the same from her village, but it's just cooked in a different way; instead of using a pan above the fireplace the Native tribe slice through eth fish with a stick to hang over the fire. Pocahontas ate her fish by her tinny fingers while the men used a small wooden fork, they stare strangely at how Pocahontas was eating the fish, but John eyed at them warning to stop staring and continue eating their own meal.

Soon after finishing their meal, it was time for Pocahontas to go back home as John walked with her till they reached through the wooden walls. Before Pocahontas leaves she walks up close to John and looks up at him, John smiled at her but Pocahontas didn't really as she walked up close to him. She pointed to her blue necklace and said, "Belong here" meaning herself then Pocahontas to John's red necklace saying he could too if he wants to. John wrapped his hands around Pocahontas' hands, their eyes meets as John whispered gently, "Here is a lovely place. I'll think about it. I promise."

They smiled at each other before Pocahontas walks away back to her village as John watched the little child vanishes into the glittery green of the forest. John huffed to himself silently in tiredness as he looks down in shame, he whispered himself while still staring at where Pocahontas walked off.

 _She's one of them_ _  
_ _They were all there to shine_ _  
_ _But, I turn those stars away_ _  
_ _For, they were never mine_ _  
_ _To take_

Pocahontas walked silently back to her village and first spotted her older brothers talking to some of the older hunters. She walked up to Parahunt, the youngest of the brothers and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's none of your business" Parahunt replied in low tone of his voice.

"So?"

"So, it's none of your business. Use your ears."

"I do. In case you haven't noticed." Pocahontas showed an annoyed, mad look on her face and pocking out her tongue at him.

Pocahontas walked away still holding that look on her face before finishing to her brother, "Fat slug." Pocahontas entered inside her hurt, jumped on her bed and laid back on the soft surface of her bed. Out from the corner, Matachanna appeared and asked, "How was your day, Matoaka?"

"Short" Pocahontas quickly answered, feeling the day has passed by very quickly.

"Where did you go?"

"I told you, to see Grandmother Willow."

"Really?" Matachanna repeated her question.

Pocahontas raised up sitting on the edge of her bed, trying to get Matachanna off from her suspicious, "You think I'm lying to you."

"Just tell me."

"What if I don't want to."

"Then I guess I have to wait" Matachanna crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then I will leave."

Pocahontas got off her bed and walked over the entrance to get out of the hurt, until Matachanna added, "For a little, wild sister, you keep a lot to yourself."

Pocahontas stopped for a second then turned her head around to face Matachanna, "What does that mean?"

Matachanna raised one of her hands and showed in the palm of her hand the small, wooden figure of the silver knight that John gave to Pocahontas. Pocahontas' eyes widen with fear feeling like a wondering prey ambushed by a great predator. "What is this?" Matachanna asked gently.

"Gave that back!" Pocahontas rushed over to Matachanna and tried to grab the knight from her hands but Matachanna keep moving again.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Matachanna's voice was getting more louder and angrier.

"It's mine! Please!" Pocahontas ignores her sisters' questions before they will deeply pressure her to answer the truth.

"Just tell me!"

"Give it back!" Pocahontas roared and leaped out higher and further nearly jumping on Matachannato get the knight form her hand.

"Why not!"

"Because he gave it to me!"

Suddenly, they both froze still and coldly as those words echoed loud to quiet through their ears to the side of their minds. Matachanna's was mixing with confusion about Pocahontas' answer, as she stares down upon her little sister silently. Pocahontas felt like she has been stabbed through the chest and her heart has beaten itself out of her as she all she could was standing still doing nothing. Hoping that those words were just in her head, like it was like was only day-breaming, but Pocahontas gaze at Matachanna's staring knowing it's true, everything happening right now is true.

Then, Matachanna broke the silence, "Who is he?"

Pocahontas was completing speechless as her mouth was like a cold cave stuck in winter, all the words that she wanted to say were all frozen away. "Pocahontas?!" the tone of Matachanna's voice sounded more serious and deeper.

The truth is an easy option to answer but it was also harder to release it to someone, "I stole it" Pocahontas lied.

"Where?" Matachanna asked. Pocahontas went silent after that question hoping that Matachanna could leave it alone, but she knows that Matachanna's independence for Pocahontas is too deep and too late to get Matachannaout of this now. Matachanna raised her head up straight with her mouth half open meaning hat she could only think of one solution which isn't good as it sounds. "You went back to those creatures?" Matachanna's voice went very quiet and low.

"Just once!" Pocahontas whispered back a lie.

"Pocahontas" Matachanna kneed down infront of her little sister with her hands up wrapping her fingers around the top sides of Pocahontas' arms. Pocahontas was completing still waiting for loud warning to yell at her face, but it never came. Instead, when their eyes meet Matachanna whispered, "Pocahontas listen to me. You must never, ever show this to one, our brothers, Koum, or father. You understand?"

Pocahontas felt Matachanna's trembling fingers wrapped around the top side of her arms shaking the muscles within her arms. She only looks down feeling the trust and love she has for Matachanna has been released as Pocahontas nodded. After, Matachanna pulled Pocahontas in and hugged her tight with her whole arms wrapped around her entire liite sister's body. Pocahontas hugged Matachanna back only reaching up to the back of Matachanna's neck, but then Pocahontas felt all the love and trust suddenly been pulled away from the small lies she said only to end up worst. Already feeling the disappointed from her, her family, and the tribe once they know what Pocahontas has been doing, it cracked her eyes into wordiness, especially now for Matachanna, and John.

 **Hello readers how are you guys today?! If you're reading this part, then you have probably read this chapter, good because for this chapter I wanted to add more in the story than what the Disney version didn't.**

 **I loved the relationship between Pocahontas and John Smith, but I have always felt that John didn't really express more of himself in the film. Now Pocahontas is the main focus in the story, but we never get to know more about who John really is. So, I dug into a little research to know who John is and what he did in his life.**

 **Now, half of you are probably wondering why I've written about a 'mer-maid' thing in this chapter. Well, because I heard that on one of John Smith's journeys that he spotted a green-hair mermaid, and so it called, "The Jamestown Mermaid."**

 **What there wasn't much of in the film hat I really wanted to see, is the connection between Pocahontas and Ratcliffe. We've loved the way the hero and the villain communicate in Disney films; Peter Pan & Captain Hook, Mowgli and Shere Khan, Simba and Scar, Cinderella and Lady Tremaine, and Snow White and the Evil Queen, and more, and more, you get the point. I tried imagen in what ways what Pocahontas and Ratcliffe would to say to each other, that would create intense, for a child up against a government. What do you?**

 **Oh, and near the ending, yeah, I thought of adding a song for John. If you don' like that's fine, I'm not a great song-writer, but like I said about learning more of John I thought of something that express what he feels every day of his life. It came to me when I listening to one of the songs from Annie, the 2014 version, "The City's yours" sang by Jamie Foxx is not a bad song actually. So, if you can't imagen the rhythm of the song then just listen to "The City's yours."**

 **I don't own the characters, just the new song, "They were never mine."**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon…**


	8. Chapter 8: Seeds and Shadows

Chapter 8

The sun rises and its light reaching out across the glittery, blue sea, the still green fields and blue rivers through the never-ending forest. The birds leap out flying above the sleepy Native Tribe, and then one little child was wide awake feeling wide and filled with energy. Pocahontas was off her bed as she puts dressed into her clothing for today, tying up her black hair into two small ponytails and stand a feather at the back by a strap around the top of her forehead. Noticing her older sister, Matachanna was up earlier to go out with her friends. Pocahontas was outside her hut she looked around seeing how's her people, since the threating she remembered from Ratcliffe Pocahontas has been thinking about that all night. She looks further ahead passing other huts there were a few younger children playing around, Pocahontas thought of the threat reaching out towards them and sudden guilt was boiling inside her gut making Pocahontas turned her face away and walk off through the village. The chief Powhatan, her father was walking through the village in strict and proud position looking up ahead ignoring the lower path as everyone stepped aside for their chief but there was no eye contact to anyone.

The corn fields grew wide and straight, the older girls were picking off more corns from they left off yesterday, their small straw baskets on their heads as they carried them off into their food store hut. Quiet and filled with food and leaves from the fields and hanging by a hook on the side of standing tree column in the centre of the hut is a pile of seeds to grow more crops on the fields when the crops now are done by winter. The girls continued walking back with their baskets to collect more corn from the field, unaware of sly, little Pocahontas secretly entering into the food hut. Pocahontas did a final look back behind her in case someone might be coming, before she bowled as pile of seeds in her hand and gently poured them into her small bag hanging on the side of her waist by a small rope tighten around her waist. Then, she quietly side out of the hut and walked away so no one caught her in suspicious of why she was around the hut, until she spotted lots of corns in a basket and secretly sole one in case she might hungry during her time in the Englishmen's camp. Looking back Pocahontas grew a cheeky grin on her face until she bumped into a rough backside hard like the strongest tree, Pocahontas walked back in a surprised when she realised she bumped into Kocoum.

"Matoaka" Kocoum was in surprised as well but not in a pleasant way as he stands in a strict position with a smile-less face

"That's me" Pocahontas sarcastically commented.

Pocahontas tried to away but was hold back as Kocoum asked when he noticed the corn Pocahontas was holding, "Where are you going?"

"None of your bees' wax" Pocahontas answered quickly in a tough tone of her voice.

"An unpleasant, annoying child 'like yourself' should learn how manners as a proper lady" Kocoum said.

"And a strong hunter 'like yourself'" Pocahontas replied in how Kocoum said to her, "Should see his reflection in the river to practice more on smiling." Pocahontas finally walked off leaving Kocoum with raging look in his eyes but was perfectly hidden by the strict look on his face he shows all the time.

Walking along the forest, Pocahontas felt the wind blowing her two ponytails off her shoulders and falling back down. Meeko crawled down from the top of a tree after he finished eating some red berries above in the tree branches, he climbed up onto Pocahontas' shoulder before he sniffed something in her small bag. "No, no, Meeko. These are not for you" Pocahontas tighten the small bag so Meeko's big, sharp claws can't get in, "These are for John." A soft humming sound was singing above Pocahontas' head knowing it's Flit flying ahead then back to follow Pocahontas wherever she goes. "Morning Flit!" Pocahontas yelled out to Flit.

Continuing walking through the forest, Pocahontas could hear the drumming sounds of the men digging and threw piles of dirt and soil out from their holes. Knowing she is getting close, Pocahontas carefully placed Meeko on the ground and began running down to the camp. Exciting wanted to see John again as the feeling rushed through her veins and beating heart making Pocahontas run faster and faster as the wind was flying through her.

Pocahontas finally made it and stand by the side of a tree while Meeko was standing in between her feet, watching out of all the sweaty men moaning out their hard-work when they are digging then throwing, digging the throwing, again and again non-stop. Pocahontas has never seen people working so hard, she wondered why since they have already built their camp. Passing close to Pocahontas was an old man wearing muddy and ripped clothing as he was pushing a wheelbarrow filled with large digging tools. Slowly pushing the wheelbarrow as he was only taking a few small steps at a time, he felt a stare resting on his face, so he turned his head to right side towards the forest but only finding a little child gazing at him. Pocahontas felt the old man's shaking feet like he couldn't stand anymore and the bitter sweaty burning on his entire head and his white hair through the look in his eyes. The old didn't say anything but only gazing back at little child, then he small smile grew on his wriggled faced giving Pocahontas a surprised to expect. Suddenly, Pocahontas noticed the old man's legs were trembling harder losing balance to hold up the upper-half of the body and he was leaning towards on side. Pocahontas rushed towards the old man in perfect timing before he feels to side with her hands holding up on the two sides of his back. The old man was too heavy for her to hold him up so Pocahontas slowly lowing him and gently rested him on the ground. Her hand was at the back of his head to lower his head on the ground, Pocahontas kneed down by the side of the old man and stares down on his face as he shuts his eyes feeling really exhausted and his mouth was open coughing out as a language for begging for some water to drink. The old man started to open his eyes a little only seeing the bright sky then he turned to the side seeing Pocahontas, the same little girl and his dry mouth pointed to the sides to show a small smile, Pocahontas smiled back showing she's glad that he's alright.

Half across the treeless grounds of large holes and big piles of dirt and soil, Thomas was digging in one large holes. After throwing back a small pile of dirt and soil by his spare Thomas noticed as he turned his head to side of a little native child kneeing by the side of one of the men laying down on the ground. Thomas first realised that the child is Pocahontas and the man is another one who fainted. Thomas climbed out from his hole and ran up towards them as he shouted out to the others, "One man down!"

John Smith was with them digging a large until he heard Thomas' call, he looks out of his hole and scanned around for where is the man who is down. When he spotted the man John also spotted Pocahontas kneeing by the man's side, he quickly climbed out of his hole and run up towards them.

"Not another" Ben commented in a sad tone of his voice, he climbs out of his holes and walks over, "Right, who is it now?"

"It's, Poor Old Pete" Lon answered.

"Stinky feet, Pete?" Ben asked by saying the old man's nickname.

They all reached around to the old man, Pete as Lon gave him a gulp of water from his small bottle Lon was saving for later. John was by Pocahontas' side and patted gently on her back saying, "Thank you" for staying by Pete and helping him. John notice Pete's hand is holding Pocahontas's hand as the old man now feels succoured and not alone.

All was fine and in good hands until a greedy voice appeared behind the men, "Come on men!" all the men stood up straight in two lines making a gap for Ratcliffe to walk down and yelled, "You think we are going to get any gold if you don't dig!"

"Old Pete collapse, sir" Thomas noted.

"Then he shouldn't have come if he isn't going to work properly" Ratcliffe replied carelessly, "Shame now, for a broken man that can't work."

Before Ratcliffe could leave John shouted, "He isn't broken Ratcliffe!" Ratcliffe stopped and turned around to face John as John rested his hand on Pocahontas' shoulder, "No thanks to Pocahontas."

Ratcliffe stared down horribly at Pocahontas as she did the same to him, his rage boils through his fat veins for the little child he still believes is another 'disgusting savage.' His threats from yesterday did worried Pocahontas desperately, but she thought of giving a threating stare, by bending her head forward a bit making her eyes look like they're half close showing a direct death stare. Ratcliffe huffed before he walked off then Pocahontas smirked behind him, Thomas and Ben lifted Pete up slowly by laying the old man's arms over their necks and shoulders and Pocahontas and John walked up behind.

Later, John took Pocahontas by the side of the camp where there were still strong forest trees standing and the grass grew wild close to the edge of the sea. John started teaching Pocahontas again learning new different words and showing her new pictures of the world map and of different countries. Pocahontas read and listen to every single letter within a word and got most them correct, but she notices in glimpse of her eye behind was a group of unknow Englishmen carrying their tools. They looked down ahead with rough faces and give deadly stares at the little child, Pocahontas didn't make a look, but her eyes looked curious at them, but she felt her throat cold as Pocahontas gulped. She slowly turns her head back around at John and the book, right from behind Thomas walk along and sat down next to John.

"How's old Pete?" John asked.

"He's good for now" Thomas answered, "But we need to get more water and food for the others."

"How about in an hour, we go up river" John suggested.

Pocahontas didn't really understand much the men's conversation, but she knew a few English words John taught her, 'food' that reminded Pocahontas of the seeds and the corn inside her small bag. She rubbed firmly behind on John's shoulder to get his attention and said "Food."

John and Thomas look confused to what Pocahontas is trying to explain by one word, Thomas suggested, "She's getting good at learning."

Pocahontas knew that they didn't understood so she took a small pile from her small sack of seeds in her hands and showed it in front of them and replied, "Food." Poured them back but picked one seed out of the pile and where there is soft soil underneath their feet is where Pocahontas gently dug one small hole by her hand then placed the seed within. After, Pocahontas covered the seed with the dug-up soil Pocahontas said in her own language, "Grow" and her hands wavily moved from bottom of the ground to up in the air then she showed her corn as example for after. John and Thomas didn't understand what that meant in her language, but John knew exactly what Pocahontas meant from her hand's movement.

Gathering a few of the Englishmen to come and watch as Pocahontas taught them how to grow of a crop in a field. Pocahontas used her small stone knife to draw deep, straight lines in the ground to show them how to make a field and where they place the seeds then how they must gently cover the seeds by the soil. Pocahontas said her instructions in short English words, so John had to explain most of it to the Englishmen. Although a most of the men didn't like the idea of listening and following orders from a native child, however their thoughts of out of food and getting a bad rumbling stomach makes them do it only for themselves. Once they all got the idea, Pocahontas suggested they should start the crops now for the crops will grow in the next two or three mouths, perfect timing so they won't starve when winter comes. Pocahontas pointed to start cropping by the side of the river, so the water can get to the seed underground and the rain floods flow down through the ground where the seeds be and in open space, so the sun will shine its heat on the crops to grow. A few men used their digging tools to do the deeply, straight lines, after they done a few the men planted the seeds into the ground and after pouring water from the river to get the seeds ready.

John was helping planting more seeds in the last few lines, he noticed on the other side was Pocahontas showing Thomas how they gently plant the seeds underneath the Earth. Thomas picks up the dug-up the soil but accidently sneezed into soil making it fly out like flames off from a red fire, Pocahontas laughed as the soil splatted at his face then Thomas laughed thinking it was funny. John watched the how Thomas, and hopefully the Englishmen, are getting along around with Pocahontas, John smiled as he remembered when he first meets Pocahontas and how their bond of friendship grew. Thinking of all the terror fights and the rumours he and the men heard and said about the Native Americans, John could see a bright bridge connecting peacefully between two different worlds.

Pocahontas liked Thomas for she senses kindness within him as Thomas was starting like Pocahontas as the tan colour of her skin didn't seem to matter to him, or a few of the others. Pocahontas noticed a small pink and red wrapped strings in a bracelet around his right wrist, she pointed out to him, so he could explain what it while Pocahontas could try to understand his answer.

"This was from my niece" Pocahontas didn't quit understand what Thomas started, but she knew it was something to do with his family. Thomas continued, "She's my sister's daughter. She even gave me this hat" Thomas lifted up his green from resting on his short, red hair then put it back down.

Then he looks down as he continued, "They're all the family I have. I promised I bring back gold, so we could our lives could be better."

When he looks up at Pocahontas Thomas noticed that the clueless look she showed on her face, realising that Pocahontas probably didn't understand everything he said, he replied, "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"Gold" Pocahontas said which brought Thomas' attention to think that she might did understand what he said. He showed an unexpected look on his face but then transformed to confused look when Pocahontas was shaking her head. Then she pointed her fingers to the bracelet then to his chest, she said, "Love."

Now understanding that what Pocahontas was trying to say is 'love for family, is better that a shiny stone like gold.' It was the first time than his family for Thomas to think of something better in life than gold, he was told by father to mother to brother to friend that he needs gold to success anything in life. Pocahontas looks up gazed into his soul and could see all of that from a blink of a eye, Thomas looks back at Pocahontas with a down-looking face but when she smiled at him then he replied back with a small smile.

After, all the men and John cheered with vines in rusty cups to celebrate their better, and less stressful, work on the crops and hope for the best before winter. The wine enchanted their minds and their voices began to sing.

 _It's the sixteen hundred seven_

 _We sail the open sea_

 _For glory, God, and gold_

 _And The Virginia Company_

 _For the New World is like heaven_

 _And we'll all be rich and free_

 _Or so we have been told_

 _By The Virginia Company_

 _For glory, God and gold_

 _And The Virginia Company_

Pocahontas was sitting on a laying log by the side of the men, watching them curiously as she never seen them celebrating before. The men were laying their arms on each other's' necks, resting down within all of their weight most of them slipped back. Everyone laughed out loud and Pocahontas giggled shortly with a small smile.

 _On the beaches of Virginny_

 _There's diamonds like debris_

 _There's silver rivers flow_

 _And gold you pick right off a tree_

 _With a nugget for my Winnie_

 _And another one for me_

 _And all the rest will go_

 _To The Virginia Company_

 _It's glory, God and gold_

 _And The Virginia Company_

Banging their cups in the air like banging the church high bell, and splitting some of their wine on each other then laughed about it. John walked out of the crowd and sat down by Pocahontas as she stares down on his cup filled with dark red water. She pointed her gazed on it and John noticed and so answered, "This is wine."

"Wine?" Pocahontas repeated the word.

"Yes" John said, then Pocahontas eyed at John and he realised what she's asking, "No, no, this isn't for children like you."

Pocahontas continued staring at John as a way to beg with a bit of persuasion, John huffed, "Fine" John gave his cup to Pocahontas. She scanned around the cup then the inside staring at the dark red water, seeing her reflection shortly like she sees it in the river but looked darker. Pocahontas sniffed the water and smell like. "Only sip it, don't take a full…" John tried to warn but then Pocahontas put the cup right up and allow a river to flow down into her mouth. The taste bitter and darken in her whole mouth, her eyes widened and Pocahontas spitted it right out and into the cup, John finally finished, "… gulp." Pocahontas was breathing out all the taste out from her mouth and wipe her tongue by her hands, then she handed the cup back to John. He looked inside the cup then he threw the rest of the vine behind for he wasn't going to drink the rest from where Pocahontas spitted out.

Once Pocahontas got all the taste out form her mouth, she was going to language about it until she spotted the same men with rough faces and who gave death stares at her before. John look at Pocahontas he noticed a glimpse of anxious in the centre of her eyes, "Pocahontas, what's wrong?" Pocahontas ignored John's question as she saw the men hold up their guns and that reminded her of Ratcliffe's threat like a vine of thrones wrapped the inside of her; her gut making her feel sick, her lungs getting tighter, and the thrones pricking around her heart. John tried to see where Pocahontas is staring at then he spotted the same men with their guns, he looks at Pocahontas and felt the dangerous threats from those lightening stick firing at her, especially at her, since she and her kind were meant to be threat.

"Pocahontas look at me" John ordered Pocahontas as he placed his hands on her shoulders to turned Pocahontas around to face him. Now they are at eye to eye John started word by word with a calm voice but feeling deadly anxious for her, "I won't let them hurt you. You understand? I promise I will not let any harm come to you."

Pocahontas didn't understand most of what John said but the tone of his voice and his cheerful eyes cracked with worriedness about her by his hands had a tight grip on her shoulders. She could tell what John is trying to explain to her, so Pocahontas nodded for her understanding. Then John placed his hand on the side of Pocahontas' face symbolising how much he deeply cares for the child, they both shortly smiled happy to have small but special friendship between each other.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ratcliffe roared out around to everyone like thunder clouds striking out it white lightnings down on Earth.

All the men raised up from sitting or lying on the logs and quickly placing their cups and bottles of vines down then stood up straight in front of Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe's face was ranging like a hungry lion starved for flesh and blood, "Why aren't you doing your daggering?!"

"We were sorting up the crops, sir" Lon answered.

Ratcliffe walked up to Lon and whispered darkly, "Does this face tells you that I care?"

Pocahontas saw the careless and selfish nature Ratcliffe has to control these poor men's lives, making them stress and sweat while doing some hard work as he sits in his tent lazily. Anger took over her body as she stands up and shouted, "Yes!" all eyes turned around to the young child. "Grow, food" Pocahontas handed out the corn she had in front to show what the crops will give when they'll grow.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"It's corn" John answered for Pocahontas as he stands behind her, "It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure.

"I like gruel" Wiggins said.

"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies!" Ratcliffe walked up to Pocahontas and snatched the corn right off from her hand, "They want to kill us! All of us!" Ratcliffe threw the corn down hard on the rough ground, "They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

Pocahontas looked confused to whether these know what they actually daggering for, "No gold!"

Everyone was silent and still when they heard of what the young child said, then John came up close behind Pocahontas with his hands on her shoulders and added, "Sorry lads, there's no gold here."

"No gold" Ben ask to Thomas and Lon, as they and everyone were in shocked about this.

Ratcliffe looks directly at John and jokey asked, "And I assumed your little Indian friend told you this?"

Knowing Ratcliffe was aiming his question at Pocahontas so John taken in a deep breathe in and answered, "Yes" with a proud voice as it sends message of truth to all the men.

The men were puzzled by the trying to understand if that Ratcliffe lied to them that there could possibly be no gold laying underneath the Earth's grassy and muddy surface. Their ideas and hopes for finding gold and becoming rich and glory all started to fade away, slipping away from their reality dreams. Also, their doubts about young Pocahontas were falling down and rising the tiny dust of hope for her as Pocahontas helped them sort out the food store and she saved them time from digging for more gold. And Ratcliffe couldn't stand it.

"Lies! Lies! All of it!" Ratcliffe yelled, "Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society!"

John was getting sick and angry of Ratcliffe speaking about Pocahontas and her people, he shouted, "But this is this their land!"

"This is my land!" Ratcliffe attacked back with a much louder voice, "I make the laws around here."

"No!" Pocahontas wanted to jump out and scrat Ratcliffe's eyes out, but John holds her back by his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"And you" Ratcliffe looked down with a death stare at Pocahontas but she showed no fear, Ratcliffe continued, "you're nothing but a little, dirty savage!"

Pocahontas stay very calm then Ratcliffe turned around to face his men, "Are you going to listen to another savage after what her filthy kind has done to us! They have our gold and we must take it back! Think of all the glory we'll get! Back in England, you'll get much better clothing, houses, food, money!"

"Food?" Pocahontas asked as it quickly came to her with a joke, "You now, filled up!"

The men looked shocked at Pocahontas unexpected 'fat' joke, including John as he eyed down on Pocahontas, however most of the men sounded and secretly laughed to themselves. Ratcliffe was still and cold as a statue then he slowly turned around facing back at Pocahontas, and all Pocahontas did was showing a cheeky grin on her face. Ratcliffe turned to pick a gun from a pile standing up against large, cold barrows and quickly aimed it at Pocahontas, "I'll show you dirty savage!"

John rushed in front of Pocahontas with his arms out wide below to cove the side of her while he stares directly at Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe shouted, "Don't tell me you're actually going to defend this brat, Smith?"

"Rather risk my life for this child than to someone who would aim their gun at a child!" John answered.

Ratcliffe paused but kept him target on Pocahontas, during that John leaped out and pushed the gun downwards moving his aiming at Pocahontas. Ratcliffe tried to pull it back and John's strong muscle could easy hold it down for a long time. "Are you mad!" Ratcliffe shouted.

Ratcliffe expected one of the men to go and pulled John and all respected John as a legend, as 'the greatest explorer who ever lived,' so they were all back away, including Pocahontas waiting for what would happen next.

"Have you meet me?" John whispered to Ratcliffe.

"You care for her?" Ratcliffe asked, then he suddenly stopped struggling and stare directly at John as Ratcliffe thought of a deeper but true idea. "You love her? Like she's your own?"

John didn't say anything and held a still look on his face, but Ratcliffe somehow cracked into him and saw with in John's soul his secretly compass of where it points out of anything, or anyone he loves. John let go of the gun and moved away like this shocked him more that it did to Ratcliffe and the men.

"I've seen many men who lead themselves into madness" Ratcliffe said, "But by God, this is probably the most disgraceful, dreadful madness you have ever done to yourself, Smith!"

John was silent he had nothing answer in his own defense, he scanned around at the men and saw the same shock look in their eyes like the one in Ratcliffe's. He did a final stare at Ratcliffe before turning around and told Pocahontas to come with him out of the camp. Pocahontas didn't say a word, so she just followed in front of John with his hands still on her shoulders, the men were all silent as much as Ratcliffe was as they all watched John and Pocahontas walking out of the camp. Pocahontas and John walked through the forest then John made them stopped, John turned Pocahontas around to face him and he kneed down in front of her. Pocahontas has a still and calm look on her face, but she saw a glimpse of deep worriedness within John's eyes as kept his hands tight on her shoulders.

"Pocahontas, I need you to listen to me?" John started, "You, stay back home" John pointed to the forest where Pocahontas belongs with her family and her people.

"John?" Pocahontas looked confused.

"And I" John pointed his hand to his chest then pointed to the camp, "Stay here."

Pocahontas understood what John was trying to say to her, she pointed to her chest then to chest saying, 'being friends togethers.' John slowly tuck her hands into his hands and shaken his head side to side, then Pocahontas shaken her head saying he's wrong about this.

"Pocahontas, please try to understand" John begged, "Go back. We'll see each other again, I promise."

But Pocahontas only looked down trying to hide her frown as she thinks of what she did in the camp was wrong; coming there in the first place, joking about Ratcliffe. Feeling all the lives of her people and the Englishmen were scaled on her shoulders as they both were started to tremble form the inside. John slowly placed his hand on the side of her face, but Pocahontas stepped back away leaving John staring unexpectedly at Pocahontas, but he wouldn't blame her himself. Knowing at her age, only as a child, would be confused and scared about everything that she wouldn't understand. Pocahontas was walking backwards away from John and stared at him for while like a silent goodbye for a while, before turning around and walking away fast so that sorrow feeling boiling through her veins doesn't have to pain her too much whenever she's with John or thinks of him. John didn't say anything to stop Pocahontas, he just watched walk on, and on, until the bright light glittering through the vines and leaves of eth forest vanishes her from his sight. John silently huffed the regrets chocking in his throat from when he was telling Pocahontas to go for her own safety. He turned around and was about to walk back into the camp and rest somewhere peacefully and alone before he made a final look back and glance in hopes of seeing Pocahontas one last time of the day, but she wasn't there anymore.

Unaware to the Englishmen, hanging up in the high tree top on the edge of the green forest spying down below on the 'white man's' camp. Kocoum and Pocahontas two older brothers, Pochins and Taxu had climbed up the trees close to the edge where the 'white men' had cut down the rest of the tress, while there other two brothers, Tatcoope and Parahunt were down with other Native warriors camouflaging themselves to the side of the trees and hiding themselves behind the bushes and tree branches. Tatcoope and Parahunt were searching around close to the camp to find anything that show any kind of weapons that show a sign of threat to the tribe. They reached back to their brothers and Kocoums as the three climbed down from the tree tops.

"What do you find, my brothers?" Pochins asked both of his younger brother Tatcoope and Parahunt.

"Only their sticks that spit out fire like lightening" Tatcoope answered.

"And they carried huge boxes of black dust with in them" Parahunt answered next.

"They must of getting it form that huge cocoon" Taxu said about that huge boat that they all sailed on from crossing the saltwater.

"But we did find these" Tatcoope showed in the palm of his hand is a few seeds.

They all looked at each other with puzzled looks in their eyes, Parahunt added, "They didn't have sacks or boxes of them anywhere."

Kocoum "So, where would they get these from?" they had patches of ideas of how to get destroy these 'white men' but one same thought came to all of their minds. From 'where they got the seeds from?" they scrambled the question into, 'who gave it to them?"

Kocoum suggested, "We must tell Chief Powhatan" and they all agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrivals and Plans

Chapter 9

Pocahontas walked to Grandmother Willow where she feels calmer there with Grandmother Willow and she's the only person who doesn't judge before listening. When Pocahontas arrived, she sat down on the flat surface of the willow tree with her legs hanging over the edge while explaining to Grandmother Willow all about what happen today. Meanwhile, Grandmother Willow was creating Pocahontas' two long ponytails together into a one, long plate. Pocahontas didn't really like decorating her hair like the other girls back at the village do, but she allows Grandmother Willow to do for herself.

Once Pocahontas finished her story, Grandmother Willow paused to think about what to say, "Well, it's good for you to feed them before winter."

"Grandmother Willow, did you listen after about the gardening?" Pocahontas asked as she looked upwards towards Grandmother Willow, but Grandmother Willow's gentle and wrinkly hand pushed Pocahontas' head back down looking straight. Pocahontas added, "About the strangers, and about John. He wants me to stay away, like he was treating me like I am baby, just like father."

Grandmother Willow asked as she finished decorating Pocahontas hair, "Well, what would you want me to say?" Pocahontas was about to answer back quickly in a 'know-it-all' tone of her voice, but she froze silently and looked down for she didn't really know what the say, so she wanted Grandmother Willow to say something for her. "Child, strange things don't go to everyone easily and simply" Grandmother Willow added as she rises up and was about to across the strong bridge of the tree's roots, while Pocahontas' eyes follow her, "Patience is a path you could follow, or the short path where everything is rushed and doesn't make any sense."

Pocahontas looked down and thought to herself about what Grandmother Willow said was right, expecting everything to fine like her people befriended the Englishmen, but she knew that would probably won't work from the small ambush incident they had and John fighting against his people for Pocahontas. Understanding slowly while beginning to feel guilty for John and not letting him explain to her, but she was still mad about sending her away even though what she said to Ratcliffe is what he deserves.

Suddenly, Grandmother Willow trip and fell to the side of the willow tree with her arm hanging on the cold, wooden side to hold herself up. "Grandmother Willow!" Pocahontas jumped up and rushed over to her grandmother side and tried to hold her up by her other arm. Grandmother Willow was shaking through out her entire body with the small wrinkles on her skin were flatting shortly up and down, she shut her eyes tight as though Grandmother Willow was trying to focus on something from the inside.

"The Earth is trembling, child" Grandmother Willow warned, "I could feel it." Feeling the Earth beneath her feet shaking in fear and suffering from its deep wounds on its green skin. Unsuspectedly, the Meeko and Flit and other forest animals were crawling fast above to the high tree branches as they feel the Earth trembling and the fear shock them to run to their small homes in the trees.

"What's wrong?" Pocahontas as she carefully lowed Grandmother Willow down and made her sat down on a huge root growing out and down from the willow tree like a chair.

"Go to the village" Grandmother Willow was calming down and was breathing slowly, "I can feel the brimming getting louder and louder."

"I'm not going to leave you, Grandmother Willow" Pocahontas said.

"I'll be fine, child" Grandmother Willow showed a smile, but Pocahontas wasn't buying it, "Go, child, you must see. And, I'll see you soon tonight."

Pocahontas' stomach flipped over for she didn't want to leave Grandmother Willow alone in case anything happens to her or no one is there to help her. However, Grandmother Willow's words softly twisted her thoughts about her decisions, Pocahontas smiled at Grandmother Willow as a way saying goodbye for today before she rushed off to the village and wanting what was going to happen. Grandmother Willow watched her granddaughter run off in the forest before her smile quickly disappeared. She frowned with her eyes staring down at the Earth, then she slowly looks up with her eyes shut, "Oh Spirits, I feel it. The Earth, and for her." The invisible wind blew gently through her grey hair as it captures Grandmother Willow's prayer and delivering the message to the Spirits.

The sun was shining its evening light glittering its bright red and pink colours on the still surface of the river next to the village. However, the still surface was broken by a hundred oars splashing hard through the water and pulling themselves across fast over the river. Pocahontas was still behind running towards the village as she could hear the drumming ahead, it was lounder than the banging of her feet running on the ground or her long, plait swinging up and down and banging on her back. She was getting closer to discovered what was the drumming until someone spoiled loudly ahead, "The warriors are here!" Surprised but more confused as Pocahontas wondered, "Why are there more warriors coming here?"

Finally, Pocahontas reached to her village and raced down to the side of the river where everyone else was staring out across the river. The warriors rowed their cocoons fast towards the land, the one at the front middle of the rest of the cocoons was their chief standing straight at the front of his cocoon. From a distance their chief looked like he had a bald head, but his greyish-dark red hair sticks out from the top-back of his head like there were long, red feathers coming out.

"Pocahontas!" Tatcoope and Parahunt, her two older brothers came around by her side with wide smiles on their faces. Both of them were wearing trousers straps wrapped around their waists to hold their large stone knives and small bags on the other side, and their black hair waved to one side over their heads and white and yellow feather for each to wear sticking out from the back of their hair.

"Isn't this great?" Tatcoope said.

Parahunt added, "Now we have enough warriors to defeat those white demons."

Now Pocahontas understands why the warriors from another tribe are here as she widened her eyes and her jaw dropped as her mouth was filling anxiously with visions oh how they will attack the Englishmen and John and may probably kill them. She spotted ahead along the edge of the land where the warriors arrived, their chief stepping out from his cocoon and was greeted with her father, Chief Powhatan as they hugged each other and patted their backs. They were walking up to Powhatan's hut where they discuss and plan their attacks on their emeries. Pocahontas need to talk to her father, she has to stop this from taking a step of war. She ran up to them leaving her brothers behind looking confused about the worriedness from their little sister.

Pocahontas reached to her father before he entered inside the hut, "Father, I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Matoaka. The council is gathering" Powhatan answered, he turned away to walk towards the hut but then Pocahontas jumped in his way.

"Why must fight them?!" Pocahontas suggested, "There must be another way, father!"

Powhatan slowly kneed down infront of Pocahontas facing eye to eye with his young daughter as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Matoaka, sometimes there are some paths we must choose, and there are some paths which are chosen for us to take."

"And the only path is to fight them?" Pocahontas whispered with deep sorrow for her father. She looks up to him as her only parent and being the chief of the tribe at the same time, and after learning all of his teachings and taking his wisdom for advice, Pocahontas isn't too sure about anything right or what's right or is it right.

"I'm sorry Matoaka, but this is the only way" Powhatan raised up and began to walk away towards the hut.

Pocahontas looked down thinking of other ways to convince her father about making peace to the Englishmen than fighting. She had a risky idea, but Pocahontas quickly rushed up to her father before he entered inside the hut, "If you talk to them then maybe…"

"They do not want to talk to us, Pocahontas" Powhatan talked over before Pocahontas could finish her sentence as his voice was sounding more serious.

"But if one of them wanted to talk. Would you listen?"

"Pocahontas…" Powhatan sounded annoyed.

"Would you!" Pocahontas raised her voice to get her father to point that she isn't a little girl that can be easily mislead from situations like these.

Her father breathed in and out calmly, and answered, "Yes, of course I will. However, it's not that simple." Powhatan entered inside the hut after he finished, "Nothing is simple anymore."

Pocahontas watched her father vanished in the shadows inside the hut where the other warriors and their chief wait to start their council meeting. Her mind coldly cracked pouring out all the happy times she had with John and now they're all disappearing like they never happened. Her frown was unviable to everyone as they were mainly feeling blissful for the warriors arriving, so they could get rid of the white men. Feeling like she was frozen in time, or in the worst time she wasn't expected to be, Pocahontas knew no one will listen to her or even take her idea about talking to the white men. Pocahontas walks off alone through the tribe with her eyes meeting no one she walks, she only keeps her stares on her ground. She reached to a lonely tree on a small cliff by the side of the village where Pocahontas sat behind it, so she could see no one and no one could see her. Pocahontas crosses her knees close to her chest with her head resting in the centre of them, the looks on her face and in her eyes were expressing that Pocahontas was completely clueless. Pocahontas didn't know what to do; if she does nothing then John and the English would be attacked by the warriors, but she can't go against her own people seeing one of her paths will lead her to betrayal.

By the top corner of her eye, Meeko crawled to the front of Pocahontas and stood up by his front claws holding on the sides of her legs. Pocahontas smiled at the sight of Meeko as she gently rubs to top of his head, but she was still distracted of thought of her people attack the Englishmen and the thought of John is getting hurt or killed. Pocahontas think of that, she could believe that vision she pictures in her head as it felt more real and would likely happen. Confused to what to do, but the risky idea she suggested to her father about John talking to them but now no one not even her father would listen. Pocahontas knew what she must do, she needed to tell John about this, even it means risking herself against the Englishmen and her people.

Meanwhile, John Smith was sitting lonely on a long log by the side of the river sharping his knife, staring at his sharp reflection as it stared directly back, and hearing the knife sharpener clashing hard against his strong, silver knife. John slowly stops as he thinks anxiously of Pocahontas, knowing she will in danger as a child against a few of the Englishmen, especially Ratcliffe who dislike her for the colour of her skin and that she's a native. Knowing it was right to send her away, but guilt grew within him as he also knows that it would be dangerous if he tries to see Pocahontas in case she will come back to camp, or it will risk her people in danger.

Behind, a few men were walking silently along through the camp towards Ratcliffe tent with their guns resting infront of their shoulders. John turned his head as he spotted them in the corner of his eyes, one of the men who stares directly at John, but he eyed back at the man with much stronger confidence like a lion against a challenger. The stares and the guns symbolise a death path they are heading to, John's curios got the better of him, so he got up and creeped slowly near to Ratcliffe's tent from behind. His ears were clear to hear as it wasn't long before he caught sounds of voices ranging around like a pack of wolves.

"You got to do something" one of them said.

"I might as well join the circus than to be here with a rotten, little savage" another said.

"Calm, calm" Ratcliffe said with the tip of his fingers touching neatly, "First sight of that child, I want to shoot straight away. But she could lead us something."

"Government Ratcliffe, we search and search, but we can't find a dust of gold around this graveyard" one of the men said.

"That's why needed that savage" Ratcliffe said. John's eyes widen as Ratcliffe continues, "She would lead us to the rest of those savages, after we show them our 'traditional English welcome,' they'll show us where they're hiding the gold."

"What about John?" one of the men asked.

"He against all of us?" Ratcliffe sarcastically asked.

"And, what happens if those savages decide they will not show us where the gold is" another man asked.

Ratcliffe paused which boils John's fear deeper, then Ratcliffe finally answered, "What do you think your guns are for?"

The men looked at their guns as Ratcliffe grew a wide grin and huffed with laughter, while behind the tent John's heart stopped and his body was freezing coldly. 'How could they?" John thought to himself, "Threating a child?!" John knew he had to stop this madness, but the men wouldn't listen to him for Ratcliffe will try to get them all to be on his side for agreement. Another risky idea John thought was to go out and find Pocahontas to her everything about the Englishmen planning to attack her people. He needs to warns her, tonight, John decided tonight he must go even if it risks his life, but he thought it's worth it to save Pocahontas' life and her people.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Wounds

**Warning: there will be some gruesome and blood scenes in this chapter!**

 **Also, sorry for taking so long.**

Chapter 10

 _Englishmen's camp_

The night was darker and colder than the other nights the Englishmen had slept through, most of them were asleep in their small, wet tents while a few were sitting quietly around their fire place. John Smith was in his tent with all the silent and dark shadows within as he slowly lit out his last candle light for tonight. After, John slide out of his tent and walked to the side of the wooden wall, so he could get out of the camp without the others spotting him to warn Pocahontas about the Englishmen's plan of attack on her people.

John crawled passed through the dark shadows away from the fireplace where Thomas, Ben, Lon and other men sitting around the fire, "What if the child's right" Lon asked, "What if there is no gold?"

"Aye, agree" Lon added, "Ratcliffe is using us like a pack of wild-dogs."

Thomas was sitting more silently on the corner with his elbows bended on the side of his knees and his hands holding up his head. His eyes gazed tiredly at the flying orange flames burning up above the red fire, until his eyes spotted a black figure up ahead behind the others and the tents. Thomas lifted his head suspiciously as he watched the shadowy figure crawl secretly away from the two men who were on watch. Luckily, the low light of the moon brightens the reflection on the shadowy figure's blond hair soon Thomas realized that the figure is John Smith.

John manged to crawl through the small door entrance the quickly began running through the dark forest. Thomas reached to the edge of the door and watched John disappeared into the dark shadows underneath the thick, green forest branches. Thomas knew that John was running to find Pocahontas and thought it was worth it for John to care and check for a child. Suddenly Thomas was unaware that another huge, dark figure behind him, Ratcliffe noticed John Smith leaving the camp and now staring deathly upon Thomas. Ratcliffe pushed Thomas through the door entrance giving Thomas the shock of his life with wobbly knees that couldn't make Thomas stood up straight until he spotted Ratcliffe.

"Follow Smith" Ratcliffe ordered as he stood just behind the door entrance.

Thomas straighten himself before replying back, "Yes Governor."

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to" Ratcliffe ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And, if you happened to find any Savages…" Ratcliffe lifted up a gun from laying on the side of the wooden wall, then he threw the gun at Thomas to catch and finished with a dark, eerily tone of his deep voice, "…shoot them."

Thomas gazed at the dreadful gun then at Ratcliffe, he nodded meaning Thomas understood Ratcliffe's orders. "Oh, and Thomas" Ratcliffe added just before Thomas turns around, "Man or child, those savages are not human. Disappointed me, then you will disappoint your king and country, and your family."

Ratcliffe gave a cold stare at anxious Thomas before slowly turning around and walk away even when Ratcliffe walks pass a bright fire torch, he still appears as a huge, dark figure to all eyes who first spots him. Thomas knew what Ratcliffe really meant, 'Man or child' was eerily echoing continuously in his mind like a silently whisper echoing loudly in an empty, cold cave. Guilt was bending over friendship for Thomas didn't want to hurt John or even had the thought of killing Pocahontas as she was just a small, kind child. However, Thomas never broken an order he was given to in his life and so he walked off into the forest and track John down, while his fingers wrapped tightly around his gun preparing for any Indians.

 _Native Indian's Tribe_

The children of the tribe were fast asleep while the adults all walk around as they tried hardly to eavesdrop on the Chief Powhatan and the warrior's plans for the white men. Most of the warriors sit down with cross-legs and few of them with standing at the back close to the side walls of the huge hut where they held their night meeting. However, one child didn't want to listen to their plans in fact she hated the thought and ideas of what they could about how to destroy the white men. Pocahontas knew already about what their planning, and she couldn't stand to let John and the other innocent men back at the camp to suffer. Pocahontas slyly sneak around the tribe and run fast along the outside of the still corn field for the moon light easily brighten her appearance. There was more corn field infront of her and it was an easy and quicker way to get to the forest and find John.

Pocahontas was near at the edge of the field until her name was called out, "Pocahontas!" her sister, Matachanna appeared behind her with a shocking and angry look on her face, "What are you doing!"

"I have to go" Pocahontas answered.

"I've lied for you; don't you EVER dare me to lie again!" Matachanna's voice was boiling with rage that Pocahontas has never heard of from her sister.

"If I don't, they'll die with most of our people" Pocahontas replied, she didn't had time she need to find John and warn him.

Pocahontas turned around and was began to run through the field not before Matachanna holded Pocahontas, "You care about them more than your people?!"

Matachanna kneed infront of Pocahontas gripped her hands around the top of Pocahontas' shoulders, but Pocahontas felt as an animal forced into a cage. Pocahontas first wigged Matachanna's hand gently off from her arms but Matachanna continued to grip hard on Pocahontas so that Pocahontas could be still and listen. Pocahontas hated that as she started aggressively pushing Matachanna away, "Let me go!" Pocahontas roared.

"Pocahontas!" Matachanna yelled back but soon realizing that shouting isn't helping, so Matachanna continued with a calm tone of her voice, "If you do this, you will be betraying your people."

"I am trying to help my people!" Pocahontas replied, "Both people!"

Once Pocahontas slowly calmed down, Matachanna didn't touched her shoulder and softly rest the palm of her hand on the side of Pocahontas' face, "Pocahontas, please, please… listen to me. We are sisters and I do not want any harm to come to you."

"Harm is alright coming, sister. They wanted it" Pocahontas pointed to the tribe explaining how their father is going to start a war tomorrow where lots of harm will come to both of the people.

Matachanna's eyes cried with heart-breaking tone of her voice, Matachanna whispered, "Matoaka, please stay…"

Pocahontas touched gently on Matachanna's hand which was still touching Pocahontas' face, her eyes began crying as well but Pocahontas bravely shaken her head slowly. Matachanna's eyes started to pour tears out and sliding down wet on her checks, "First mother, then nearly Taux, but not you…" Pochaontas slowly lifted Matachanna's hand off from the side of her face, Matachanna whispered with tears, "… oh please, not you."

Pocahontas released her tears when she watched her sister's cry, she hated to hurt her family, her father, her brother, but Pocahontas hated more when she hurt her sister. Matachanna was the only mother figure-like Pocahontas has ever had in her life, same with Grandmother Willow but she was more of a grandmother of course.

"I have too…" Pocahontas slowly walk around but was still staring at Matachanna face to face, when Pocahontas was close with the field behind her. Taking steps away as their hands slowly let's go of each other but Matachanna was still trying to hold Pocahontas close so she doesn't go. Pocahontas made the final move for she choice to warn John, shifting her arms away from Matachanna's hands so they won't grip on tighter again. Matachanna leaped in to hold Pocahontas back but Pocahontas quickly jumped away and run fast through the shadowy corn field.

"Pocahontas! No..." Matachanna's last cried echoed through the shadowy corn filed, but it continuously echoed inside of Pochaontas' mind. Quickly, Matachanna lost her view of Pocahontas as she disappeared into the dark shadows which floated in the corn filed has fully camouflage Pocahontas.

Staring at nothing but plain darkness only grew Matachanna's guilt worse, for once in her life Matachanna didn't know what to do, what's right for herself, her family, her people. She thought of chasing after Pocahontas but if she runs into a white men Matachanna will have no protection for herself and Pocahontas, so Matachanna thought of someone who could help. Matachanna walked fast through the village and around the corner of a hut where Kocoum knees in front of fireplace sharping his spear.

"Kocoum" Matachanna said.

"Matachanna" Kocoum raise up straight infront of his future wife, "Are you alright?"

Matachanna paused before answering, "It's Pocahontas."

"What's wrong?" Kocoum asked.

Matachanna paused longer for she started to develop some second thoughts, but she thought of what's right, then Matachanna finally answered, "I think she's in trouble."

Meanwhile, Pocahontas ran through the forest passing under and over dark shadows covering piles of the light, green grass and bushes along with the long, thick branches high above her. Matachanna's cries still haunts Pocahontas as it was still echoing inside her mind, Pocahontas couldn't stop listening to it as it just keeps repeating back over and over. The cries made Pocahontas ignore her surroundings, luckily not completely, as Pocahontas was nearly getting close to the camp, she spotted some footprints on the floor that were bigger than hers. Pocahontas kneed infront of the footprints and gently rub the small edges and in the centre, feeling at the tip of her small fingers of soak soil and mud knowing straight away that these footprints are fresh. Pocahontas knew straight away that there's a huge chance that those footprints belonged to John Smith, otherwise it could be someone else. However, Pocahontas decided to follow the footprints and run without the cool wind of the night blowing along with her.

Shortly after following the footprints, Pocahontas quickly knew where those footprints were leading to, so she didn't need to look down and follow the footprints instead Pocahontas ran faster towards the only place where she and John mainly go and stay. Finally, Pocahontas reached over the edge of the forest and stooped when there was John laying by the side of the tree waiting with no gun close by him. Pocahontas just gazed unbelievably that John came risky, just to see her.

"John" Pocahontas whispered but her happy voice was loud enough for John to hear her sweet voice from behind.

Slowly lifting himself off from the tree and quickly turn around, "Pocahontas?" he wondered but he didn't need an answer for their eyes quickly meet, and small smiles slowly grow on their faces. Pocahontas grew a wide smile from ear to ear and the happy feeling was thrilling through her bones and muscles making her legs move forwards slowly then they moved faster and faster, soon Pocahontas was running like the wind towards John. John kneed down with her arms out wide as Pocahontas jumped in and wrapped her small arms around her neck as John's arms were wrapped around Pocahontas' back. Their eyes shut praying thanking you for one chance to see each other again, until John stopped praying and thanking when he realized why he needed to see Pocahontas.

"Pocahontas listen…" John stopped hugging and gently pulled Pocahontas a bit further away, so he could talk to her face to face, "…my people…" his anxious made John forgot that Pocahontas doesn't quite understand English. He pointed in the direction where the camp is, then John pointed to Pocahontas' chest and to opposite side where he thinks her people are, "…they're planning an attack your people."

Pocahontas understood his people and her people, but not the centre and John could tell that, so he explained it a bit more, "They want to fight against your people."

Now, Pocahontas understands because that's what her people are planning to do to his people, she grabbed John's hand by her small hand and quickly dragged him along until he stops when he asked, "Pocahontas, where are we going?"

Pocahontas used her other hand close to her mouth as the tip of her fingers touch the thumb then parted and repeated, she said, "Talk." Then, she used both of her hands including the one still holding John's hand, she pointed her hands together above her head like a pyramid and said, "Chief" meaning of someone who is in higher power.

John understood what Pocahontas was trying to say, but when she tried to pull John along, but John didn't move and only brought Pocahontas back to where they were standing with a confused look on her face. "Pocahontas, talking is not going to work" John said, "I've tried it with my men, most of them are not going to listen."

Pocahontas felt the same from her sister, Matachanna, the hopelessness and dreaded feeling that made Pocahontas feel so weak that she couldn't handle anything. Shaking her head as Pocahontas didn't want to believe, she tried to get John to move so he could talk to her father and to stop the civil war before it could start. However, John keeps pulling Pocahontas back as he keeps trying to get Pocahontas to listen. Then, Pocahontas jut stopped and stared cluelessly at John, she doesn't understand why everyone is who could help isn't helping or listening ta all. Her minds suddenly shift to the thought of Ratcliffe and his threats about attacking her people, and now it's all coming true. She remembered the threads from Ratcliffe, mentioning that what he and his men were here for gold and attack anyone who gets in their way. Her mind trembles as the thought of John being part of it, part of it all, he was one of them, Pocahontas shortly shaken her head as she sadly gazes at John while trying not to believe it, believe everything that's happening.

"No" Pocahontas whispered in her own language as all of the mad confusion harshly twisted her mind making Pocahontas squeezed her fingers tight inside the palm of her hands creating small, strong fists. Then all the confusion raged out as Pocahontas swing, he arms out and began hitting and slapping John on his shoulders, the side of her face and the top of his head. "No!" Pocahontas cried as she continued hitting like she was stuck underneath eth dark mud of the Earth and now she's trying to dig her way out.

John protected himself by his arms while trying to stop Pocahontas however he wouldn't blame Pocahontas, feeling the child's confusion and loss of strength, and confidence, and hope for trying to help with both people. "Stop. Stop" John whispered gently as he kneed down infront of Pocahontas and carefully grabbed her wrists, so she could stop hitting to calm herself down and listen.

Pocahontas stopped slowly as she was beginning to calm, her and John's eyes meet again. John saw the confused sadness in her eyes, while Pocahontas couldn't detect anything through John's eyes. "Why?" Pocahontas asked in her language, John didn't understand what she asked, but the tone of her voice and the shape of her face tells him what she's wondering.

"I don't know" John truthfully started as his voice cracked with small tears, "It's just the way things are. We see people differently, and some of us decide to either befriend and destroy one another. But you…" John was losing some air to breathe in, so he could continue talking, but his soul was released from the deep within his chest and express the love for the little child. "…you changed." John pointed to Pocahontas' chest, "You, changed me. I don't know how or when or why, but it made me a better man." John laid his hands on Pocahontas' shoulders while his eyes were getting bitter and sweat water coming out, "You are special to me. Special than life itself. I would never have ever asked for anything more to replace someone like you."

Pocahontas froze still like the huge, silent tree, she didn't understand much from what John said but the tone of his voice and the tears from his eyes tells her what he said was special. Expressing his care and love for Pocahontas as she began to develop some sweat and bitter tears in her eyes. Pocahontas had never seen anyone who speak or show in that position John is to tell how much they love her. Unexpectedly, Pocahontas leaped forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, John was surprised by her reaction, but he quickly hugged Pocahontas with one arm wrapped around her back and the other around her neck with its hand reached his fingers through her long, black hair at the back of her head. They both shot their eyes tight and smiled praying that this moment would last forever, with no worries or confusion for wars.

"Let's talk to your father, chief" John gently whispered, which widen Pocahontas' eyes a little. Somehow, Pocahontas felt like John didn't really have to talk to her father because deep within Pocahontas feels John more as a true father to her.

Hiding in the dark shadows, pushing the long vines infront to side for Thomas to see through after he tracked down John's trail of footprints and after realizing that there was another trail of smaller footprints, Thomas knew exactly who that was. Spotted John with Pocahontas by the huge tree alone by the side of the bay, Thomas remembered the orders Ratcliffe directly instructed Thomas to do if he saw any Native Indians. Quickly loaded his gun and slowly lifted up aiming from his view at Pocahontas as the target, but Thomas noticed them hugging he widen his eyes for himself, asking in his mind, "What am I doing?" Slowly lowing his gun down a bit and smiled shortly at John with little Pocahontas reminded Thomas of him with his family, Thomas didn't want to destroy that moment, who would.

Suddenly, someone on the other side was hiding in the dark shadows through the huge bushes and laying against the side of a tree. Kocoum camouflage himself to the side of the tree after tracking down Pocahontas along with other prints he has followed. He slowly peaked out from the shadows into the moonlight to see what's up ahead as there were two people underneath the treetops and by the side of the huge tree, but after his eyes grew wide from a great shock. There he sees Pocahontas not only with a white man, but she's hugging it. Kocoum growled angrily for that stupid child dares to betray her own people for a white demon, his rage boiled hotter than the sun as he eyed at his target.

He yelled out the apache war scream before he rushed out form the dark shadows and into the shade of moonlight. Pocahontas heard and recognise from the behind the apache war scream, quickly letting go of her hug from John and turned around to see who it was. By then, Kocoum jumped right at John and both fell down to the floor. Koucoum took out his small but shape hammer swing right at John's face however John luckily moved his head away and John used his leg pushed on Kocoum's stomach to get Kocuom off him. They both quickly rush back up on their feet, however Kocoum took his knife from the cover on the side of his waist.

Before Kocoum would attack again Pocahontas leaped in between Kocoum and John, facing Kocoum and yelled, "Kocoum! Stop!"

Unforturenutly, Kocoum ignored Pocahontas as she defends Joh which made Kocoum hatefully shamed Pocahontas more. He harshly pushed her to the side and trembled down to the ground, after Kocoum attacked John by swing his knife at him. John luckily grabbed Kocoum's wrist from blundering his knife at him, but John had to stand up more with strength against Kocoum's strength.

Pocahontas risen half-way and her eyes looked shocked when Kocoum was nearly half-way from killing John, "No! Kocoum!"

Meanwhile, Thomas was still hiding and watched the first part of John fighting against a Native Indian. His panicking gut orders him loudly to, 'stop it, save John.' Thomas rushed quickly around the other side, so he gets view of the Native Indian fully while double checking that his gun was ready.

Pushing Kocoum away and giving him a few pushes in the face, John was trying to keep his balance straight and steady. Kocoum keeps swinging the knife in his hand like he was slicing through the air, while John keeps moving back away until there was a small, expected, but not that steep hill behind John. His foot slipped on the edge while holding on Kocoum's wrist to dragged along with John as they both fall and rolled down on the hill. Their view was spinning fast around and around, but their kept their eyes on each other, soon they trembled off the edge of the land and splashed into the side of the water of the Chickahominy River which is linked to the Quiyoughcohannock river with tall, straight trees standing lonely in the river.

John quickly got his balance again to stand himself up fully as the water level was up to his knees, while Kocoum was still trying to get his balance after rolling down the hill. John thought of attacking Kocoum before Kocoum would try to attack John again, so John pulled Kocoum's black hair to see him face to face before pushing him in the face. Then, John viciously gripped tight around Kocoum's hair again and began holding his head under the water, Kocoum moved and tried to shake himself out of the tight situation, but John's strength was stronger than Koucom. John watched lots and lots of bubbles bursting out form Kocoum's mouth and popping out around his head with his head shaking, John growled with anger after fighting against Kocoum. Finally, John wanted to do the final part to end this fight, so he pulled Kocoum's head up above and Kocoum spit out some water from his mouth and quickly breathed in and out for fresh air. John gave a deadly, cold stare down at Kocoum and his other squeezed it fingers tightly in the palm of his hand creating it into a hard fist. Rising his arm out wide and high aiming directly at Kocoum's face then their eyes meet; John sees the amount of anger and rage that he remembered befored and couldn't spare any innocence within, however Kocoum only saw the fiery evil with John's eyes as the 'white demond.'

John growled loudly through his teeth as the predator was about to strike its prey until, "John!" Pocahontas rushed down the hill and stopped by eth edge of the water staring with a deep shock from John. Shaking her head shortly as what she thought of John and his people wanting to attack her people thinking of them as 'savages.' Pocahontas didn't want to believe it, she mustn't, but John was proving it all to her eyes.

John stopped breathing hard and fast but when he looks at Pocahontas John realised what he was doing, he gazed at his hard fist then turn to look down at Kocoum with his breathless face. Looking down at himself feeling shameful especially infront of Pocahontas for acting so cruel and careless towards her people where they were the ones who suffered first. Quickly, John lets go of Kocoum's black hair and walked away from Kocum as he kneed there in eth water silently but continued coughing for some fresh air. Then John walked over close to Pocahontas, but John stopped suddenly when he noticed the fear that crawled in her eyes and shivered with her body shaking her bones.

"Pocahontas…" John stared with a breathless, wet mouth, "…I'm so sorry."

Pocahontas gave an unworthy stare at John, but she smiled shortly which made John smiled back. Suddenly, John screamed in pain with Pocahontas shocked with worried eyes when she realized that Kocoum slyly sneak up from behind and stabbed John in the side of his waist by his small knife. John tumbled down to his knees and Kocoum took the position of standing on his two feet as he slices his knife out and was about to cut through John's throat. However, John quickly grabbed his wrist from trying to get the knife close to his neck, Kocoum then pulled John on his shoulder to swing him around John around and pushed down hard on the side of one of the trees. Kocoum was achieving a better advance of getting his knife closer to John's neck, until Pocahontas rushed into the water and jumped on Kocoum's back with her arms wrapped around his neck and tried pulling him away.

"Leave him be!" Pocahontas screamed to Kocoum but he ignored the little child as he harshly grabbed one of her arms and viciously threw her off from his back and splashed into the surface of the water.

John tired both of his hand withal of his strength to push Kocoum away, however Kocoum was absorbing more of the power and John's strength making him pushed harder to get his knife closer and closer for its sharp point moving directly to the centre of John's neck. John's head was laying against above a root bending out from the tree making his neck sticking out forward clearly to be a perfect target, even with Kocoum's other hand wrapped around's John tight as though Kocoum also wanted to suffocate him.

Unaware, Thomas rushed down the hill but secretly tried to hide himself so the other Native Indian, Kocoum doesn't notice him. Thomas stopped by the side of another tree by the edge of the land as he raised his gun while it's loaded and ready.

He aimed the target at Kocoum until Pocahontas jumped on Kocoum again, "Kocoum! Stop! Please!" she screamed loud. Kocoum was just getting really tired and angrily annoyed at Pocahontas, so he pushed John to the side and splashed into the surface of the water. Then Kocoum turns around to face Pocahontas with red anger in his eyes which scared Pocahontas from inside as she has never seen him so angry at her before causing for her heart to beat faster and hit harder to the inner-side of her ribs.

There, Thomas has the perfect spot as the target, so he laid the bottom of the back of his gun on his shoulder and shut one of his eyes which isn't close to the side of his gun and aim carefully at the target. Before, he remembered what John advised him to do, 'both eyes open,' so Thomas slowly lifted his eyelid of his other eye and he could see a double view than seeing with one eye. Thomas got his finger tapping gently on the cold metal trigger, when the Native Indian was in the right spot, in the perfect position, this to Thomas was perfect timing. His finger froze still and began to push the trigger back feeling the pressure of the bullet nearly being fired right out like shooting star. Right then, Thomas pulled the cold trigger and that awful shot hit with a great shock through every living thing in its' surroundings.

Pocahontas froze very still and cold as she gazes at Thomas with terror in her eyes, recognising those weapons the white men used and how to fire with smalls, invisible shots like shooting stars traveling around the dark sky in the speed of light. She noticed Thomas was aiming towards her direction and thought that Thomas shot her in the centre of her body as Pocahontas could feel her sick stomach popped out and pouring all the diet food and water inside of her body. However, when Pocahontas slowly looks down upon herself, she saw no stain of red blood spreading out on her clothing like a virus from her shot wound, maybe because there wasn't any wound. Until Pocahontas heard some small moaning above her that moment, she realized who it was.

Moving her head slowly upwards with her eyes first surprisingly welcome with shock and horror as they all came swallowing through her gasped mouth. Kocoum was breathing was breathing hard and fast while his hand was covering the bottom, front side of his body just above his waist. He slowly lifted his hand off from his side and gazes down at the palm of his hand, but he couldn't see his tan colour skin. Pocahontas see what covered Kocuom's hand was red, and it wasn't like the painting powder they used in the tribe, this red colour was much more darker and thinker that the water from the river.

Pocahontas has never seen this much blood before in her entire life. Her heart was beater really fast and breathing deep and hard, imagining that could have been her. After gazing at his hand, Kocoum was starting to lose his balance again as he began showing a raging, death stare at Pocahontas. His balance was starting to tremble down like breaking down an ancient temple, Kocoum took a few steps closer to Pocahontas like a wide premiant crawling towards its prey. Pocahontas didn't know what to do but stood there coldly as worse as the fact the water felt colder freezing her skin and the veins within, she just watched as Kocum came closer to her. Once Kocum close enough staring at Pocahontas face to face he reached his hand on her shoulder closer to her neck while the other hand was again covering his shit wound trying to pressure back the blood from bleeding more, however the bleed was like a fast river current through a channel, and it cannot be stopped. Pocahontas just watched Kocoum staring at her directly with his red, angry eyes, until she felt his hand slowly slipping away off from her shoulder.

Kocoum lean his head forward close to Pocahontas' ear and loudly whispered that cracked her heart wide open, "Traitor!"

Her eyes widen as the windows to her soul are broken half-way and have poison her soul, she froze completing Pocahontas didn't even look at Kocum or John or Thomas, she just stare dreamlessly at the clear surface of the dark water. Unaware of Kocoum's hand slipped off from her shoulder but he wanted to hold longer, try to live longer, he even reached his hand to grabbed in the centre of Pocahontas' blue necklace. Suddenly, Kocoum's life was starting to drift away but he kept his tight grip on the necklace, but the weight of his body was leaning back dragging everything it has with it, even his hand along with the necklace. Snapping the necklace from the back of Pocahontas' neck and fell off falling fast and splashed into the water, meanwhile Kocoum fell back slowly and splashed hugely breaking through the still surface of the river. Pocahontas which one to be horrified at; her mother's broken necklace or Kocoum's sudden fallen death. She dipped her hands into the water quickly and grabbed her necklace from sinking but the blue crystals were slipping away off through the thick string and sank quickly down to the darkest bottom of the river. Pocahontas luckily hold the silver one which was in the heart of the necklace, it wassn't enough to sew the wound in her heart for she has now lost the necklace, the only reminder of her lost mother.

John raised up slowly above the water while nearly recover her balance to stand, after he noticed Pocahontas gazing sadly for her lost, blue necklace, and the dead Native Indian next to her. Shocking guilt grew within John for Pocahontas as a child seeing such death so close to her. John turned around when he heard rushing steps coming towards him and soon realized who the killer was, "Thomas?!" John surprised loudly staring at with grief and madness.

"I…" Thomas tried to explain but there were no words to recover the thought of killing a life.

Pocahontas looked up from her last crystal of her necklace to Thomas and saw the stick he uses to shoot, then she slowly turns to look down on Kocoum floating dead on the cold surface for the water. "You killed him" Pocahontas said in her language, but John knew exactly what she would be thinking now.

"I thought…" Thomas tried to explain again but the sore word pulled themselves back inside to torture his mind about what he has done instead of speaking out excuses.

Pocahontas felt those excuses Thomas was trying to say, and they started transforming her sudden sadness into raging anger. She gripped the silver crystal by her fingers tightly wrapped around it, and furiously growled loudly through her small, white teeth. "Murder!" Pocahontas screamed as she rushed through the water with her legs jumping half-way over the surface of the water aiming towards Thomas.

However, John caught Pocahontas from running towards Thomas as he wrapped his arms around her chest and tried to grab her arms, but Pocahontas was swinging them around pushing and hitting John to let her go. Pocahontas screamed for John stopping so he tried reasoning with her, "Pocahontas! Listen to me! He didn't mean to! He just…"

Pocahontas didn't listen, she ignored John and continued trying to escape through his caging arms and screamed, "Murder!"

Suddenly, there was a deep silence when after Pocahontas' screaming there began more echoing of screaming from a far-off distance. Realizing that those screams are from the other Native Indians rushing towards their direction, John looked at Thomas and saw the terror crawling into his eyes. "Thomas, get out of here!" John shouted but Thomas didn't listen as he was focus on the screaming. Then John lets go of Pocahontas and walked quickly up to Thomas, while Pocahontas stood still and watched. John grabbed the centre of Thomas' shirt and pulled him close seeing him face to face, so Thomas could shift his focus to John, "For God's sake! Get out of here!" John threw Thomas and watched him trembled backwards then Thomas began running away towards the camp.

Looked confused when watching Thomas running off innocently, Pocahontas didn't understand why John didn't get as much angry as she did for Thomas's crime. Then the screams were got closer and soon Pocahontas looked worried for John, because if her people found John then they'll capture him and take him away to the tribe. "Why are you not running, John?!" her mind screamed but no words came out to his understanding. John was juts standing there, waiting for his fate.

At that moment, a few of the warriors arrived and attacked John to the ground like a pack of wolves jumping on their prey. John did nothing with his strength to fight back as the warriors gripped tight on John's arms, and push and pull on his skirt while two of the warriors held their sharp spears at him. Pocahontas watched helplessly at John begining pulled away from her, even she was unaware that her right hand reached out imagining she could pull John. But she slowly lowed her hand as she lost her dreams and hopes.

"Matoaka?!" Taux shouted, Pocahontas' second oldest brother who just spotted her.

Then Pochins and Tatcoope arrived, Pocahontas' first and third oldest brothers were shocked as well to see their little sister in this situation. However, they were more shocked when they spotted Kocoum floating dead on the surface of the water as the river was nearly sorrowing him whole. The borthers and few other warriors rushed into the water to pull Kcoum up above the water and carried him out. Pocahontas watched most of the warriors walk out and leave while pulling John and carrying Kocoum.

"Come!" Pochins shouted at his little sister, but Pocahontas kept her eyes focus anxiously on John. "Pocahontas!" Pochins furiously shouted louder which caught Pocahontas' attention, "Now!" Pochins gave an angry stare at his little sister before turning around and walk with the others.

Pocahontas didn't want to do; weather to tell her brothers the truth or be silent yet she's still going to be in trouble. She was standing still coldly with her mouth dry empty with nothing to say as much as her mind was empty for Pocahontas didn't know what she has just experienced through and had no idea on how to solve it. The silver crystal she still held in the palm of her hand made her look down upon it and tuck in both of her hands, brought it close to her chest and closed her eyes. Praying an apology to her mother, crying sorry for lost her blue necklace now lost in the depths of the unknow darkness at the bottom of the river. Now, Pocahontas is now lost in the darkest depths, sinking down by her guilt and grieve for causing such trouble and pain to others and to herself.

 **Hey guys, so you'll probably know already that this is based from the scene from the Disney version, "Pocahontas" where John and Kocoum fight. This is based in the Chrikahominy River where in the real life, John was first captured by the Native Indians.**


	11. Chapter 11: Banishment

Chapter 11

The tribe were all coldly silent as they all quickly gathered outside around in the centre of the village. All of them were rushing around in a circle with a huge gap in the centre with anxious looks on their faces, all wondering what is happening. Chief Powhatan was at the front of the crowd waiting in a straight position as his sons and the warriors arrived, all of them welcomed with sad frowns and looks on their faces. The warriors were welcomed first with a body, one of their warriors, carried by their arms as the body was cold as winter and his skin smooth but stiff as snow. They carried Kocoum through the crowd and through the huge gap in the centre, when the whole tribe saw Kocoum resting dead with the bloody wound on the centre side of his waist they gasped and moan and cried like wounded animals as one of their greatest warrior is dead. Especially, Matachanna as her hands cover her mouth and her eyes began flooding with cold, bitter tears, she turned to face her friends by her side and Matachanna rested her head on their shoulders crying as her future husband is now dead.

Powhatan watched in horror as the warriors carried Kocoun to a hut where they'll rest him carefully, Powhatan turned to other warriors and asked in a raging tone of his voice with his red eyes, "Who did this?"

Unexpectedly, more warriors arrived behind and a greater shocked appeared to the crowd as the warriors was dragging one of the white men, John Smith, Powhatan's sons were there holding down John to his knees and pulled back his hair back so everyone could see his face and he could see everyone. One of Powhatan's eldest son, Pochins explained as he shotted to the whole tribe, "This white demon! It was he who killed Kocoum!"

The tribe gasped not only from the fact, but as most of them have never seen a white man before this close before, Powhatan walked closer to John gazing down at the white man with firing eyes like a powerful god. "Your weapons are strong…" Powhatan said to John. John didn't understand what the chief was saying however he felt his boiling rage rising from the dark tone of the chief's voice. Powhatan pointed the sharp end of his long spear close to John's neck and added, "…But our anger is stronger."

Then, Powhatan turned to face his people, "At sunrise! This white demon will be the first to die!"

The tribe loudly cheered and raised their hands in the air, smiling as they imagine their new victory coming tomorrow. Unaware behind the crowd came little Pocahontas rushing in as she heard the cheers and cries from her people, she heard everything from her father and her brothers. Pocahontas sadly shock her head side to side feeling death waiting excitedly to come for John tomorrow morning. She couldn't stand, the loud cheers rattled hard in her mind giving Pocahontas a nasty headache. Pocahontas run through the crowd and shouted repeatedly, "No! Father! Stop!" but her shouting was covered over by the loud cheering. However not all of them didn't listen to her, her brothers turn around and gazed down angrily at their little sister. After, Pochin walked over to their father and whispered quit close to his ear. Pochaontas knew exactly what Pochin was whisper to father as Pochins finished their father turn and spotted Pocahontas in a distance and in not a happy way. Pocahontas predicted and felt her father's anger for her as he whispered something to Pochins before walking away to his hunt. After, Pochins marched towards his little sister as Pocahontas stood there very still like a cold statue.

Pochins reached up to Pocahontas and said in a strict tone of his voice, "Father wants to see you. NOW."

Pocahontas secretly shivered within her body from the demanding tone Pochins ended in his sentence, the she began walking through the crowd as they didn't notice her walking by, all expected one pair of eyes. Pocahontas soon noticed behind the side of her was John gazing at her, the only one who stares not in rage, she shows the look of companions for Pocahontas never wanted any of this to happen. At the end, John grin a little proving how much he still cares and love for her, Pocahontas didn't had time to smile back as her brothers and the warriors were watching her and she had to continue walking.

The lighting around was dark and chilling, Pocahontas reached and entered inside her father's hut. A fire was lit in the centre and the light, black smoke flew out through the small hole above in the ceiling, the chief stood behind the fire with her arms cross at his chest level and he gave a deep, cold star with sudden or regular blinks at his little daughter. Pocahontas slowly walked over to the opposite side of eth fire and kneed in front of her father.

"Winggapo father" Pocahontas started as she tilted her head forward then straighten up again, however there was no reply but silence itself.

Pocahontas still kneed down but then she watched her father as he started walking to right side of the hut then walked back to the left side and continued which increased Pocahontas' worriedness. After a few twists and turns of walking side to side, Powhatan began talking, "I told you to stay within the village. And you disobey me."

"Forgive me father" Pocahontas said, "Banish me, but please leave John out of this."

"John?" Powhatan suddenly stopped by the side facing the wall, he quickly turned around with a shock gaze at his young daughter. Pocahontas stare back as she listens to his deep, dark tone of his voice, "These white demons, destroy our land. They injured your brothers. And, now Kocoum is dead because of your foolish!"

"Yes! Because of me, father! John never killed him!" Pocahontas truthy said as she hides her small shivers of her father's fearsome, dark tone of his loud voice.

Powhatan was silent at first with a deep, death stare, "You have you betrayed your people for these white demons."

Pocahontas lowed his eyes brows and showed her anger eyes up to her father and roared, "They are not demons! They are people like us!"

"And it was your choice whether or not to feed them?!" Powhatan asked loudly.

Pocahontas looked confused to what her father meant. Powhatan walked over to the left side of the hut where there was a small table covered in with the dark shadows. He carried a bow by his hand as Powhatan walked back standing infront of the fire. Pocahontas' curious eyes reached out to see through the yellow flames of the fire to see what was in the bow. The bow was filled with a few seeds which reminded Pocahontas of the seeds she stole to give to the Englishmen, so they could grow crops to gather food when winter comes. Pocahontas went silent and look down where the dark shadows covered her eyes shades from the bright light of the fire for, she soon realized what her father has discovered.

Slowly raising her head to look up to her father as he continued giving a deep death stare at Pocahontas. He shaken the bow of seed infront as he said, "You were teaching them. How long did you expect them to stay?! A mouth?! A year?! Or More?!" Powhatan slammed the bow of seeds down hard into the centre of the red fire and it busted out shortly but in a deep shock for Pocahontas. She moved back in fear from the short foundation of the red fire, but mostly from her father's red anger. Laying on her back with her bended arms holding herself up, and her feet close by the red fire.

Pocahontas looks up to her father with blue eyes half covered with sweat water, and half scared to death. Powhatan stood up straight showing no kind of compassion on the rough skin of his face. He said with a calm voice, "You depart your love for your family. You costed a marriage life for your sister. You have shamed your people, your family, your father, and your mother." Pocahontas was breathing hard and cold as guilt was blocked in her throat when she came to the thought of shaming her dear mother. Powhatan added, "The punishment for your foolish, is banishment."

Her heart stopped hard like stone, like the path Pocahontas has always followed has been covered by dark shadows and now vanished forever and can't find it as the love between her and her father has vanished forever. However, Powhatan showed a tiny sign of sadness in the corner of his lip and his eyes, "But you were Matoaka, the bright stream between the hills and the mountains. The first beautiful light of the sun that shines on this Earth. But now, I cannot see that light." Powhatan stopped as his mouth suddenly became dry with sorrow and sadness, he continued, "I have decided, after we end the lives of those white demons, you will be sent to another tribe."

Pocahontas shock her head side to side and finally the bitter tears fall out from her eyes as they slide down on her checks to the bottom of her chin. Powhatan turned around to face the wall made of straw behind him, so he doesn't want to face Pocahontas anymore, signing to her that it was time to leave. Pocahontas successfully got up on her two feet, but her arms and legs were still tearfully shaking in fear like a small, trembling earth quake. She gazed sadly at her father for the last time for tonight, before she turned around facing the dark shadows as she walks out of the hut.

The first step Pocahontas took out of the hut, a deep, dark silence was the first to welcome her. No one dared to walk by Powhatan's hut as they all knew the great temper he was gaining from the white demon and his youngest daughter. However, Pocahontas' brother stood by the side of other huts close by close in a short distance with their sister leaning on one of their shoulders as Matachanna still cries for Kocoum. Pocahontas stare at them while they all focus on Matachanna as the brothers felt a deep sorry for their sister's lost love fiancé. When Pocahontas walked over close to her siblings, they all shivered their gaze to her, but none of her brothers had their eyes as red as fire as Matachanna. Pocahontas felt her sister's cold stare firing directing into her eyes and freezing her soul as it breaks with every crack the symbolise every deep mistakes Pocahontas has done that caused chaos to her people and to her family.

"Matachanna…" Pocahontas started to speak but the cracks grow up from her heart to breaking the gentle tone of her voice, "…I am sorry."

Matachanna didn't want to hear anymore of her sister's obvious excuses to get herself out of trouble, she turns around quickly and walked away. She still moans out for Kocoum with lots of tears falling out from her eyes like a waterfall. The brother confronted her behind and followed her, after they all gave an angry, disappointing stare at their little sister. Excepted for the youngest brother, Parahunt who only shared a glimpse of sorrow for Pocahontas for he believes he is still believes she's still just a child to him for Parahunt felt the same way. Parahunt was seven years older than Pocahontas, a young adult, he was always welcomed to join in the hunts and the fights, yet Parahunt feared death like a scared child.

Parahunt was about to walk off behind the others, Pocahontas reached up to him quickly and asked, "Where is he?" Parahunt looked confused to who she meant until he realized Pocahontas was talking about the white man. He was silent at first for he felt it was wrong to answer like he would too go against his father's wishes.

"Just one last goodbye" Pocahontas said tearfully as her face was melt with desperation.

Parahunt looked around where his siblings left the area, since they are gone Parahunt looked back at sad Pocahontas and his compassion took over him. Parahunt reached out his hand for hold Pocahontas' hand and gently pulled her along passing through other huts by the sides until he led her to the hut where the white man was held captive.

There were two men standing on the side of the door entrance, guarding the hut, Parahunt and Pocahontas arrived at the front of the hut. Pocahontas stayed behind her older brother as Parahunt stood up straight and proud to the two guards and said, "My sister wishes to see the eyes of the white demon who killed Kocum. This shall be the last time, I promised."

The guards looked at each other and both thought that Pocahontas is just a child and that she couldn't, even if she wanted to, try to get the white man escape. One looked at Parahunt and answered, "Be quick."

The guards opened the covers from the door entrances for Pocahontas to walk through, Parahunt stayed behind waiting by the door entrance then he ordered to the two guards, "No words shall be talked about this."

Pocahontas entered inside the hut and her tearful eyes were widen when she first saw John Smith kneeing down, behind him was the main long wood standing in the centre of the room to hold up the roof for the hut. There was a small hole in the centre of the roof where the moonlight and the star's light shine through to shine on John instead of him been swallowed by the dark shadows. John's hands were strongly tied up around the main wood. His eyes were half closed as John felt tied from the hard pulling and pushing and beating tying up. Until a small, dark figure appeared infront of his eyes, it darker than the shadows yet it was brighter than the lights from the shiny stars and the moon. His view was becoming clearer when he tried to open his eyes fully, until he got a perfect view that grew a small smile on his face.

"Pocahontas" John whispered like little bites of hopes and joy filled him, then straight away Pocahontas leaped in with her arms wrapped around his neck tight. John felt her tears of relief falling down on his shoulder, as he leaned his head forward into the side in-between of Pocahontas' head and her shoulder for, he couldn't hug her by his arms as they are tied up.

"I am sorry, John" Pocahontas whispered in her language, but John knew the grief she must be holding in.

"Pocahontas, look at me" John moved back and so did Pocahontas, so they could see each other face to face, John whispered softly, "This is not your fault, you understand me."

Pocahontas shock her head and went in for another hug as she rested her head onto the side of her chest. "Believed me, I have been in worst situations than this" John whispered cheerfully for he hatred the idea of Pocahontas believing that all of this was her fault.

Pocahontas slowly let's go and moved her head back to see John eye to eye, she shortly smiles happy to see him again, one last time. But the smile quickly disappeared when Pocahontas keeps looking at John being tied up which reminded her of thinking she was the one who got John into this. She bended her head down as more sweat tears began to pour out, John leaned in closer and whisper, "Pocahontas, this was not your fault."

"No…" Pocahontas replied back, shaking her head ignoring John's gentle words like when she foolish ignores the consequences from before about this, about what could have happened to her people, the Englishmen, and to John.

John tried to get Pocahontas to look up to him, "Pocahontas, please listen…"

"No!" Pocahontas shaken her head side to side fast, "I hunt you, I will never see you again" Pocahontas cried out some tears which was breaking her voice making it harder for her to explain the words.

"Pocahontas" John repeated, "Pocahontas, please look at me."

Pocahontas slowly raised her head to face John as he could see the tear marks lining down from the corner of her eyes down over her checks to the bottom her chin.

John smiled down at Pocahontas and whispered something not only simple for her to understand, but he wanted to show how much he truly cares for her, "I rather die tomorrow, than to live my entire life without knowing you."

Pocahontas widen her eyes shortly as she looked surprised at John. John smiled and leaned his head forward and so did Pocahontas as their foreheads touch and they shut their eyes tight holding on their love for each other, wishing this moment where they are together would last forever.

 _Just because it's ends of the story  
_ _Doesn't mean you can't keep going_ _  
_ _Your new adventure start, like a shooting star_

 _You guide me to walk on the right path  
_ _How precious life is, that's when I know at last_

John moved his head back slowly to look back into Pocahontas' small, innocent eyes, after he gently kissed on the top of her forehead.

 _I love you, just the way you are._

Pocahontas finally grew a small smile on her tearfully face, she took a deep breathe in to calm herself down. Her small hand reached up passing up aside of the John's head till her tiny fingers slipped through his soft, blonde hair. Reminding Pocahontas when she first met John, when she first encountered a stranger from the outside world, when she first touched his face, his hair.

"Pocahontas" Parahunt whispered as he peeked his head into the hut, "It is time to go."

Pocahontas's smile suddenly disappeared when she heard her brother. She looks at John and said, "I want to stay."

"You always will" John whispered, "Pocahontas listen. No matter what happens, you will be part of me" John looks down at his chest and finished, "In here." Meaning how much Pocahontas will always be part of him in his heart.

Pocahontas shortly smiled as she patted her chest, meaning the same thing to John for he will always be a huge part of her. Slowly raising up, lifting her hand off from John's head, Pocahontas walked around to the front of the hut to enter out. John couldn't be able to turn around and watch Pocahontas leave the hut, but luckily he saw her small shadows on the side of the wall in front of him, feeling happy at to watch Pocahontas go than not to see her at all. He kept his eyes on her small shadows until the drapes were down blocking his only view of her, and leaving only the skylight to shine through the roof hole down upon him.

 _She was one of them_  
 _She was there to shine_  
 _But, I tun those stars away_  
 _For, she was never mine_  
 _To take..._

Pocahontas walked out silently with her head looking down so no one could look at her tearful eyes. She continued walking through the silent village with her head looking down, no eye contact with anyone because Pocahontas knows that they're all going to look at her in the same angry, cold stare. The closer she walks to the edge of the village, the faster Pocahontas move her legs as she began jogging, soon she began running. Pocahontas started fast but this time there was no wind to blow and fly with her for support. In fact, Pocahontas had no idea where she was running to, but then she thought of one special place where she feels safe and comfortable.

Grandmother Willow was sitting on the flat willow tree with her knees crossed, her eyes shut as she faced upwards while feeling the gentle wind blowing on her wrinkle face. The wind was entering through the greenish silver vines of the willow tree, until it suddenly stopped. That moment, Grandmother Willow knew straight away something is terribly wrong. Slowly lifting herself up back on her two feet and carefully walked her across the path of the large roots.

After reaching across to the green land, Grandmother Willow heard small but fast beating drums, from a far distance but rushing closer. She stood by the back side of the willow tree, waiting for she predicted what's there to come. And just then, Pocahontas quickly raced through the dark green forest where the long branches scratched small area on her face and her shoulders. When Pocahontas arrived in a short distance from the willow trees, but Grandmother Willow could see Pocahontas' tearful face. The first thing Grandmother Willow was smiled shortly and widen her arms for her granddaughter. Pocahontas rushed over and jumped in hugging around her grandmother tight and she began to cry loud releasing all of the guilt and hatred she has kept inside. Grandmother Willow hugged her granddaughter tight like she was welcome to squeezed out all the suffer, all the torture out with all the hatred Pocahontas has witnessed, for Grandmother Willow was the only one who held open arms for Pocahontas

"Grandmother…" Pocahontas tried to speak but her cries were blocking in her throat, "…Grandmother Willow, I am so sorry!"

"Oh no, dear" Grandmother Willow rubbed gently over Pocahontas' black hair as Pocahontas's head rested on the side of Grandmother Willow's chest. Grandmother Willow replied by her gentle voice, "It is not your fault. Remember Pocahontas, you are just a child."

Pocahontas cried out more tears like her eyes were two, small waterfalls spilling out cold water from the trembly mind of a mountain. Grandmother Willow whispered, "What you have to understand Pocahontas, is when people do not understand things, they get scared. And sometimes, just sometimes, they can do some horrible things to protect themselves." Pocahontas listened to Grandmother Willow as she slowly calmed herself down and stopped her crying for all of the tear had nearly come out. Grandmother Willow whispered, "You are still a child, you still need to know what the world has to offer you."

When Pocahontas finally calmed her crying voice, she was able to steadily speak, "They are going to kill at sun rise."

At first, Grandmother Willow looked confused to who Pocahontas was talking about until she realized about John. Before, Grandmother Willow did hear the screams of John and Kocoum fighting and the gun shot that killed Kocoum. "I am truly sorry" Grandmother Willow kindly whispered.

"I do not know what to do" Pocahontas added, hoping for Grandmother Willow to speak out a small miracle.

Grandmother Willow tried to advise, "Child, your path is still…"

"I was wrong about my path!" Pocahontas cried out loudly as she pushed herself away from Grandmother Willow, "I tried to do everything right for my people, for John, or for herself, and yet everyone hates me!"

"Now, your father love you" Grandmother Willow replied, "He loves you dearly, Matoaka."

"He said I am a shame to him" Pocahontas shouted in rage about herself, then she lowed the loudness of her voice, "And to mother." Grandmother Willow widen her eyes in shock of how her father could have say that to Pocahontas, Grandmother Willow knew only the words of Pocahontas' mother could break her heart. Pocahontas finished, "And now, I am so lost" she walked around the willow tree and sat down on the flat willow tree. She raised her crossed legs and tuck her head in the middle of her knees, with her arms wrapped around her legs tightly and her hands locked up together. Pocahontas shut her eyes as she squeezed out more small, sweet tears out.

Meeko the sly raccoon appeared behind at the other willow tree, he climbed up and around the tree to the front where he entered through a hole where he stays as a home and where he placed all of his lost and founds things, or the things he steals whenever. Unaware of the same small compass Meeko stole from John was standing on the edge of the hole and by the flick of his tail, the compass fell out of the hole and rolled and bumped into the skin of the willow tree. The compass was finally dropped down hard onto the flat surface of eth other willow tree and rolled down to the side of Pocahontas' right foot.

Pocahontas wiggled her tiny toes when she felt the cold metal thing touched the side of her foot. Slowly raising her head and gazed over the shadowy front side of her legs and looked down at the small, circular, metal thing. Her hands break the chain of her arms around her legs as one of her hands reached down to pick up a small thing and brought close to see what it was. Realizing it was a compass John had before, but what Pocahontas never realised before is the arrow inside of the compassing which reminded her of a strange dream she once had. Pocahontas caught the images she remembered of her spending her fun days with John, understanding each other words and languages from their worlds. A small smiled began to grow slowly on Pocahontas and so did Grandmother Willow.

"If the Spirits of the Erath keeps growing with its green things…" Grandmother Willow advised, "…then the Spirits will help you keep going for the right things." The wind the bright night started to blow through the vines of the willow tree in time as Pocahontas raises herself up while staring down at eth compass. "You know your path child…" Grandmother Willow finished, "…Now follow it."

The wind flew with proudness and courage to strength Pocahontas, her eyes were widened with an idea she could to stop the future war between her people and the Englishmen. Pocahontas gripped tight on the compass in her hand and rushed off the willow tree surface, passed Grandmother Willow, and entered in her small hut. Pocahontas first grab a piece of a log, strong string that slipped through a loop hole above the compass. She tied a hard not at the end of the string around the back of her neck with the compass hanging down in the centre of her chest. After, Pocahontas patted the calm of her hand into a dark blue powder of paint and printed her hand one side of her face. Her pinky finger underneath her mouth, her ring finger in between her mouth and under the nose, her middle finger slips up diagonal near the top side of her nose and the corner of her eye, her index finger lines right next to the same eye but on the other corner, and her them points towards the centre of her ear. And, the whole centre of the palm of her hand printed on her whole check.

Afterwards, Pocahontas felt something inside her small, side pocket next to her small knife case hanging down. Her fingers widen the hole and slip through to grab the tiny knight figure that John gave to Pocahontas which he symbolises her as a 'warrior.' Smiling at the small figure then Pocahontas placed it back in the pocket to keep it as a good-luck charm. Pocahontas stood just outside the door entrance of Grandmother Willow's hut while she lifted her hand to hold up the compass facing upwards from the palm of her hand. She gazes down through the clear glass and the spinning arrow stopped and pointed towards a symbol "E" understanding that the arrow is pointing towards where the river meets the salt water. Pocahontas now knows how the compass works, and she knows what to and where to go. With her eyes bloom proud and strong like a sycamore tree, the courage shaped her face as predator ready to start it's run.

 **Hi guys, so, so, so sorry that I was late. I am a bit busy, but I finally finished this chapter and hopefully you guys will like.**

 **Because for this story, I'm trying to write in some parts based on the true story of Pocahontas's life. I read that Powhatan exiled Pocahontas for helping the Englishmen, and I thought, "Wow! That's a bit harsh for a father to punish his daughter!" However, adding this idea to the story did make sense to me, unlike in the original animated Disney movie Pocahontas didn't get punished for seeing John, and obviously her father wouldn't just forgive her straight away. And I wanted to add a bit more drama into this story.**

 **Speaking of the animated Disney movie, I added in some parts; when John was taken into the tribe, and when Pocahontas went into the hut to see John. I don't own these scenes.**

 **Unlike in the Disney film, I wanted to express more of how Pocahontas (based when she was a child) would reaction and what she would do. Of course, at the start she cries because she feels hopeless and that's what an eleven-year-old child would do in this kind of situation, and she has no to turn but Grandmother Willow.**

 **And, yes there is a reprise the same song from chapter 7, which I written for John to sing about Pocahontas, "They were never mine."**

 **But now, she's isn't going to give up quit easily, the paints are printed on her face and the drums of war are coming soon. What do you think Pocahontas is going to do? Please leave comments and I will see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Savages

Chapter 12

The night felt darker and colder than whenever winter comes to the forest, everything was coldly still like a statue. All the creatures in the forest raced away in the night back to their homes and hide and sleep away from the bright lights in the near campsite by the river. The Englishmen were sitting around their dying fires, some of them were laying or sleeping on large logs. Relighting their fires and taking the dirty pots and bows away from the fire place to a small area where the dirty dishes need to be washed.

Jon and Ben were collecting the dishes while talking to each other, red haired Jon had an anxious voice, "Where is John? I haven't seen him eating meal tonight."

"Ay, he is probably sleeping off the rub I assume" Ben answered while relighting their fire.

Suddenly, from the peaceful silence covering over the forest trees and the rivers to eth screaming howls echoing through underneath the shield tree branches. All the men jumped up on their feet fast and rushed out of their tents and run towards the front gate of the wooden wall. They brought their guns and their rifles in case the yelling is from a dangerous animal, or an Indian. Loaded and ready few of the men aimed their guns at the small door entrance waiting as the savage screams started beginning louder and coming closer.

"Help!" that word flow fast into the minds of the English which tremble their focus away from stillness and lowed their aiming guns down.

"Help! Someone help! Please!" the voice sounded more human to them, speaking English and the voice sounded really familiar to a few.

"It's Thomas!" Ben recognised the voice.

Thomas came trembling through the entrance as his legs were wobbling from tiredness after running and running in miles. Before, hiding away from the Native Indians who captured John Smith as their prisoners after John selflessly give himself up to save Thomas's life. The dark shadows underneath Thomas remembered watching the fighting, aiming for the shoot the shot, and the murder he committed. Remembering all that brought Thomas down to the ground, luckily Ben and Jon hold up his arms over their shoulders and necks to lift himself up.

"Jeez, Thomas! What happened?!" Jon asked in shock like all the men.

Catching in and out for fresh, open air to breathe calmly without hesitating, Thomas mange to started off his answer, "They got him!"

"Who?" Jon questioned.

"Smith" Thomas answered, "Captured by the Indians."

"The savages?" the men whispered to each other in a deer shock of terror.

"Where they headed?" Ben asked.

"I don't know."

"How many of them?"

"I don't know either. I ran off before they arrived" Thomas caught up with his breathing and answered, "But I heard their voices, there were like a dozen, or more."

"God save us" a few men prayed high to their lord with eyes of worriedness and companion, yet mainly more held rage and hatred to their souls.

Wiggins heard the whole news from hiding behind the tents, ear dropping and to report this information to his government. He quickly jogged to Government Ratcliffe's shadowy tent while holding a candle stick to lighten his way. Wiggins entered inside first welcome by dark shadows, he whispered "Sir, you should…"

A huge hand over Wiggins' small mouth which brought him very still and cold as he saw a huge figure closely in front. Hungry, dark eyes widened in victory brighten before the small, bright light aside his eyes. "It's perfect Wiggins…" Ratcliffe excitedly whispers as he quickly blew out the candle light then faced back to Wiggins, "…I couldn't have plan this better myself." Ratcliffe turn to face the door entrance as he departed the door drape to side and stare out at the men all gathering around. With Wiggins staring in the same direction, Ratcliffe finally whispered with a tiny laugher at the end, "The gold is as good as mine…"

Thomas yelled out of a brave tone of his voice, "We have to save him! He would have done the same thing to us!"

"Thomas is right" Ben and Lon agreed, "We have to save him."

Suddenly, behind Lon close by the door entrance he heard small movement racing straight towards this way. He peek around and gazed into the dark shadows of the forest, Lon could only shape the images of the still bodies of the trees. Until in the centre of his view, the small beating music of running became louder in the same time as Lon could somehow see another image in his view. Lon first thought his mind was playing illusions to his sighting, till the new image was becoming clearer. It was small like a child, that quickly triggered his mind.

Running fast feeling her small feet beating down on the sleepy Earth in the same rhythm as Pocahontas' heart. Breathing hard but she couldn't stop, the more steps she takes Pocahontas feels like the tree spirits surrounding around are encourage her to keep running. It's worth it. Once she noticed the orange light shiny out over the tall, wooden walls, Pocahontas started increasing her speed. Pocahontas pointed herself straight in the centre of the small door entrance, as she was getting closer, and closer, she spotted a red-hair head peeked out to the side.

"Pocah…" shocked Jon but Pocahontas didn't stop and ran passed him.

Pocahontas didn't had time to welcome one of the Englishmen, she needed to get everyone attentions. She ran passed a few other Englishmen as she screamed the tradition Native American war cry to warm everyone of her present. Pocahontas ran up fast and jumped on top of a standing rough, brown barrel strong enough to held Pocahontas as she stood up straight. All eyes quickly turn to her in shock, a few held their guns tight but low, Pocahontas spanned herself slowly around in a small circle on the barrel, so she could all faces staring up to her. Everyone first gazed upon Pocahontas' face with a shape of a hand printed in dark blue on her face. Her black hair was split in half and tired up in two ponytails laying softly over the side of her shoulders, with a dark brownish band wrapped around Pocahontas head to hold up a dark red feather from the back. The dress matches with the colour of her skin but darker, with a small, thin rope around her waist. The small case to hold her small knife on the side of her waist, and the small pockets hanging on the side.

Pocahontas quickly spotted Thomas in the crowd, but she eyes him with anger and a death stare into his eyes. Thomas what the first thing Pocahontas thought about him, and the words keep whispering endlessly in his haunting mind, "Murder!"

Without a blink within the staring, Pocahontas turn back, look below and face Ben and Lon who had their staring extremely focus upon the child. Pocahontas started yelling to all the Englishmen, "John Smith!" she sliced out her small knife and lifted it close to her chest symbolising death, "Will be killed!" then she raised her arms up and rounded them down back to the side of her waist, "At sunrise."

The men quickly understood Pocahontas short, but clear English warning of what will happen to John. Pocahontas continued as she pointed her hands towards eth centre of her chest, "My people! Will destroy!" then she pointed to the Englishmen, "You people!"

In a second, all the Englishmen quickly whispered in deep fear with their eyes filled with horror. Fearing death will strike them from behind, scaring them to become angry for what they have come for is nothing but bloody war. Pocahontas felt their bodies secretly shivering in fear of dying quickly tomorrow morning. Seeing the men's guns were rattling hard like at the end of a rattle snakes' tail, by their shivering hands.

Then Pocahontas jumped off the standing barrel and walked over to Ben and Lon. She grabbed each of their hands by her hands and pulled them over close to the small door entrance. Pocahontas quickly stopped and faced the two men and said, "Talk to my people."

Ben and Lon looked at each other with the same confused gaze in their eyes as they look back at the child. Lon calmly asked, "But, where are they?"

Pocahontas didn't exactly understand their question, but she felt their confusion. Then, she thought of a way to answer, Pocahontas hold up the compass from hanging down on her chest. Showing the face of the compass infront of Ben Lon, she pointed at the symbol "W" then pointed here meaning the campsite is at the west side of the land. After, Pocahontas pointed at the symbol "N" at the top surface of eth compass and noted, "My people." Ben and Lon now understood that where Pocahontas' are.

"We have to destroy those savages! Before they reached to us!" unexpectedly, one of the men shouted out from the crowd, everyone turned to him the face him in shock of what he shouted.

However, the man's confident words quickly encourage other men to those who hatred the Indians, but also to those who were enslaved by fear itself. The other disagrees but not as much as Pocahontas eyed angrily at the man who suggested. Until, the words got worsen and arrived straight after, "And so, we shall!"

Government Ratcliffe walked out in a straight position, with Wiggins walking behind his government. Straightening up his tall, purple hat in a perfect position on his head, Ratcliffe stood in the centre of the crowd to get all eyes attention. One he certainly caught his eyes. Pocahontas felt Ratcliffe's hatred for her people grew higher than the highest tree in the land, but his bitter rage suddenly transformed into sweet revenge.

"If it's war they want!" Ratcliffe yelled to his men, "Then it's a war they shall get!"

"No!" Pocahontas bravely shouted back, even few of the words were clear to her ears. She took off from standing between Ben and Lon and stared only at Ratcliffe with her red eyes showing no fear for him but for the lives he is risking. The men watched her walked through the crowd and see how she speaks louder, "All will die! None will live in this land!"

Unexpectedly, Thomas yelled out in agreement, "She's right! What if there are more Indians we can't fight off?"

Ratcliffe wanted to bark at Thomas and order to leave for speaking his view to the little Native Indian child. However, Ratcliffe answered with courage in his dark tone, "Then we'll kill them all! With our guns! And our cannons!"

"John will die at first light of sun!" Pocahontas remined them of John's predicted death early tomorrow morning. Then she alarmed them again of what would happen after, "More warriors will fight! More will die!" Pocahontas turned to face Ratcliffe and told calmly of the truth that will be waiting around the corner of his path, "No one will win."

Ratcliffe easy aside the truth from Pocahontas, hiding his fear and respect for her as Pocahontas wanted him to stop to spare the lives of his and the men's. However, he could the men's whispering minds changing thoughts to Pocahontas' warning, believing her words to save their lives. Felt the betrayed for the likes of a child who belongs to their enemy.

"Talk to my people" Pocahontas look up at every face that stares down at her and suggested a better idea.

"We shall not surrender!" Ratcliffe roared angry, the deep tone of his voice convened the men to listen more to him. Thinking of every word that comes out from Pocahontas as a joke or a lie. Ratcliffe turn to his men and started to roar a lie, "She's part of this!" pointing directly at Pocahontas but she showed no hesitations, "She's one of them!" Wanting to remind them all of the colour of her skin, the tribe she lives in, the true tongue she speaks. "You're going to let this savage order you around!"

That moment, the cruel word hit Pocahontas hard making squeezed her fingers tight deeply in the palm of her hands forming them into fists, including one of her hands squeezing tight with her fingers wrapped around her small knife. She narrowed her eyes and gave a death stare at Ratcliffe and replied, "I am no savage! You are!"

The gasped shockwave flow through all ears of the Englishmen, their eyes surprisingly widen, their hearts skipped a beat with none of their bravery compare to Pocahontas'. Her eyes keep death staring at Ratcliffe meaning Pocahontas' words were no lies, which made Ratcliffe growl like an angry bulldog boiling the salivary inside his mouth by his hatred.

"She's more mad than SMITH!" Ratcliffe roared lounder as he swings his big arm to slap her small face by his hand. Luckily Pocahontas quickly jumped back before Ratcliffe could start, she swings her small knife pointing upwards ready to attack as self-defence and growled fearlessly which made Ratcliffe and a few men behind move back away.

"Grab her!" Ratcliffe ordered loudly, pointing at Pocahontas but no one moved a muscle.

Unfortunately, three men who minds were already twisted by Ratcliffe's words about finding gold and the Native Indian are the savages. They walked fast towards Pocahontas, one grabbed her left arm from behind, but Pocahontas quickly use her small knife to slice a cut on his shoulder. Pocahontas roared aggressively to the men and backed away and continued trying to grab her. One grabbed her wrist with the knife in her hand, but Pocahontas leaned in and bite hard on his fingers. More came in and pulled Pocahontas, she twist and turn to fight all in one by one, but they manged to grabbed hold on her arms tight.

"Lock her up!" Ratcliffe grinned cruelly.

Two of the men grabbed her legs and successfully lifted Pocahontas and carried her slowly away. Roared loud to either scare them away, but it seems it nothing work Pocahontas cried for help from the other men. Pocahontas tried to pull herself out of the rough hands coiled around her wrists, her arms, and her legs. Tumbling side to side like she was stuck in a fats riptide of the river and she was losing her breathe to shout out for help, in her language and in English.

Thomas stood silently along with Ben and Lon, they watched in horror of a screaming child crying for help, yet they did nothing. Expect, Thomas walked over to Ratcliffe's side and whispered in a courage tone, "Government Ratcliffe, this is going too far!"

"She's a savage. And this is how we deal with them" Ratcliffe proudly answered with no regrets shown on his face.

"But she's just a child!" Thomas' voice grew with a little anger.

"There's a lot more room for you if you want to volunteer" Ratcliffe faced Thomas fully and closely with red eyes, Thomas couldn't move his feet back only leaning his head back in fear. Ratcliffe give a dark icy stare at Thomas before he walked away from him and stood closer to the centre with all of the men watching him, though their ears were more focused on Pocahontas.

"This is what happens when befriending one of those savages!" Ratcliffe shouted as he pointed to screaming Pocahontas being carried away by four men to a cage.

One of the men quickly unlocked the cage bar door on the side of the large wooden cage. Throwing her inside as Pocahontas felt her back hit hard on the rouge, wooden skin of the cage. However, Pocahontas recovered fast and reached to the door but unluckily they slammed the door before she made it and locked her up. Coiled her small fingers around the cold, metal bars and rattle them hard trying to shake her way out, when nothing happened, Pocahontas screamed in disappointment, and to the men who she befriended before and stood there doing nothing while letting Ratcliffe taking control. Pocahontas leaned her head further squeezing her sight further to see what Ratcliffe and his men are going to do next.

"This is what has happened to John!" Ratcliffe continued shouting, getting closer to darkly encourage his men. "But I say it's time to rescue him and bring these savages down under the Earth to hell! No… to extinction!"

"And about the child?" Jon asked in a calm tone without receiving an answer from the vicious tone from Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe turned around and faced Jon with his red eyes, his answer wasn't vicious but deathly, "She's bait if they somehow raise, they'll surrender to death. Then she will join them."

Thomas, Jon and Ben and the other kind-hearted men gulped silently with fear stuck in their throats and achily twisted their stomachs. Ratcliffe turned back around facing all of his men and finally shouted, "Men! Prepared the cannons! Load your guns! At daybreak, we attack!"

Most of the men yelled cheerfully in agreement with Ratcliffe as he encouraged them to think od the darkest path that will lead them to the greatest. Ratcliffe walked up to high wooden stage and stood in the centre with his big arms reached out so Wiggins could place an upper large, black metal armour suit over Ratcliffe's chest and attached to the sides of his waist.

 _What can you expect_ _  
_ _From filthy little heathens?_ _  
_ _Their whole disgusting race is like a curse_

Most of the men nodded in agreement, while other hide themselves in shamefully silence. Wiggins quickly manged to get the rest of the pieces of the large, black armour on Ratcliffe's' big arms, on the upper part of his huge legs, and finally Wiggins finished it by attaching a long red cape to the back.

 _Their skin's a hellish red_ _  
_ _They're only good when dead_ _  
_ _They're vermin, as I said_ _  
_ _And worse!_

 _(The men) They're savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Barely even human_ _  
_ _(The men) Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Drive them from our shore!_

Wiggins handed Ratcliffe a pile of guns held on his thin arms, Ratcliffe grabbed them all and threw them separately to the men so they could each have one. When Thomas catch one, he didn't grow an aggressive grin on his face like the other men around him. He felt the same felling when he fired that slow and quickly killed one of the Native Indians John Smith was fight earlier. It froze his entire still like he couldn't move at all but his fingers, don't like he had a choice, his eyes were wide without a blink. Thomas hated that feeling, the feeling of life drifted away, the life he stole forever without returns that it what got his heart inside pinched hard into bleeding in terror.

 _They're not like you and me_ _  
_ _Which means they must be evil_ _  
_ _We must sound the drums of war!_

A few of the men began beating their drums of war and victory. Then more men started sharping their knifes, swords and axes. After they placed their metal helmets on their heads showing they're prepared to head to war.

 _(Everyone)_ _  
_ _They're savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Dirty redskin devils!_ _  
_ _Now we sound the drums of war!_

A few men lighted up big fires representing their fearless and started stuffing in balls inside some cannons.

 _The Native Tribe_

The drumming of war was also echoed in the same rhythm and in the same dark tone from the Native Tribe, the people were all acting with the same, dark, hatred feeling for the white people. Chief Powhatan walked through the village in a straight position while holding his stick in his right hand. He worn a headdress with three feathers in the centre, a big, red painted leaves printed over his eyes and connected above the top of his nose. He walked over to a hut and two guards quickly open the drapes for Powhatan to see through the door entrance.

There was John Smith laying his back to the side of a long wood standing in the centre of eth hut, with his hand tightly tied back from behind and around the long wood. His eyes were half closed as John was half asleep, tied of the stress and the struggle from himself trying to get himself out from the tight ropes around his wrists. When the drape doors were open, a bright light lunched through and brighten up the entire bottom half of the inside hut. The light blurred John's sight when he tried to turn himself around to face fully at the door entrance. First stopped a tall man standing in the centre of the entrance, he knew it a was an Indian, then his sight became clear and John recognised the face straight away.

Chief Powhatan stared still with cold eyes and his rough face, he knew the prisoner recognised Powhatan expected the prisoner to growl in rage and speak viciously at him. Instead, John faced the chief with calmness and no fear hinted in his eyes. Powhatan remembered the love his youngest daughter, Pocahontas has for the prisoner, as a daughter-and-father love. Powhatan easily hide his small jealousy behind his rough eyes. He couldn't find the evil, killing beast that could killed Kocoum beneath the prisoner's pale skin, nor could Powhatan see the kind human that Pocahontas would deeply befriend with.

The longer Powhatan stares at his prisoner the high his jealousy grew within him, slowly turning around was about to leave. Before a shatter of words broke his movements from taking one more step. "Lathuso Utitaia Norwottuck!" John yelled from behind.

Powhatan turn back to face John is shock seeing a white man speaking in their own language. John remembered where Pocahontas feels safe and calm away from all her troubles, 'in the middle of the river.' He knew Powhatan understand what John said, but Powhatan didn't understood why John said it what meaning.

Until John added breathlessly, "For Matoaka…"

All of John's words poured out begging for peace to stop this war they are going to start against his people. For one person he truly cares for, breathless John calls her name for the moment they first meet, "For Pocahontas…"

Felt his prisoner begging for the love of his own daughter, Powhatan dismissed the pity flowing with compassion through his think blood to his heart. Turning around again and only faced straight, but he ordered strictly to the two guards at both sides, "Let him watch."

The two guards nodded to their chief and tied the door drapes tightly apart to allow John to see through as John watches Powhatan walking away from the hut. Powhatan walked towards the centre of the village where there was huge bomb fire where it flames in bright colours of the darkest reds, oranges and yellows. Powhatan stared into the glimpse of the fire and watched his own rage burn hotter than the sun can boil the Earth.

 _This is what we feared_ _  
_ _The paleface is a demon_ _  
_ _The only thing they feel at all is greed_

Meanwhile, Kekata the shaman was on the other side close by the huge bomb fire with a few warriors waiting aside. Kekata held a bow of dark green paint and dipped her two fingers in the paint and rubbed his faces the paint on a warriors' face, coloured line over the eyes and underneath the chin.

 _Beneath that milky hide_ _  
_ _There's emptiness inside_ _  
_ _(The warriors) I wonder if they even bleed!_

The warriors started dancing around the huge bomb fire, most of them began banging hard rocks on their arrows and axes making them shaper. Powhatan watched proudly at his warriors preparing themselves, including his sons who also decided to join. Afterwards, Powhatan noticed his prison, John staring out in the first glimpse of fear from the raising army.

 _(The warriors) They're savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Barely even human_ _  
_ _(The warriors) Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Killers at the core_

Kekata dipped his wrinkle hand into a big bow of dark red paint, then printed on the left side of Pochins' chest.

 _They're different from us_ _  
_ _Which means they can't be trusted_

Once all the warriors have painted their faces and some on their bodies, they all gathered around the huge bomb fire with Powhatan standing closely infront of the fire. His narrow eyes scanned around checking all eyes were focused on him, feeling the pressure of all their rage desperately wanted to battle to the death of the white man, as much as Powhatan wanted to. Waiting for a second of silence until Chief Powhatan raised his stick high and the warriors screamed cheerfully loud and clear.

John watched it, he watched them all. Sharping their weapons and painting themselves in the brightest of the darkest colours as John could feel the danger of war burning high and closer. The loud drumming was endless, no stop, no silence, making John's struggles to escape started again his first thought of Pocahontas was her stuck in the middle of a battle.

 _We must sound the drums of war_ _  
_ _They're savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _First we deal with this one_ _  
_ _Then we sound the drums of war_

The Englishmen started banning their drums loud and clear with their sharp weapons and large cannons ready to lash to war.

 _(The Englishmen)  
_ _Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Let's go kill a few, men!_ _  
_ _Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Now it's up to you, men!_

 _(Everyone)  
_ _Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _Barely even human!_ _  
_ _Now we sound the drums of war!_

Pocahontas watched from the corner as she pressed her face against the cold, metal bars, trying to squeeze through her sighting to get a better view. Her stomach was twist hard, her heart stopped coldly, and Pocahontas' soul darkly flooded with fear and could see the pressure boiling in the centre of her eyes. Her fingers wrapped around the cold metal, she shaken them again, and again, and again. Until she realised how coldness flew into her, Pocahontas felt like the whole world outside was dying out, frozen in time becoming nothingness. Leaving the Earth dry to die, her green skin into grey dust. The dark shadows inside of the cage has now swallowed Pocahontas whole when her rattling hands stopped and slowly slipping downwards.

The men lighten up lots of torches of red fires, Pocahontas caught a far glimpse the burning flames rising up and blinded together like small currents flown into one large river. She watches as she sees the colour of smoke slowly changed from red smoke, and darker part Pocahontas could nearly shape them as a few of the Englishmen. The smoke quickly flew up high into the sparkly sky until it covered every starlight from shining from the black sky upon the downing Earth.

Then, Pocahontas scanned across the surface underneath the smoke till the very edge, when she spotted another grey smoke far away in the forest, Pocahontas knew it was burning from her tribe. The smoke was quite bluish with darker parts in the smoke that Pocahontas could shape them as a few people from her tribe. The two smoke was flying towards each other over the green forest sleeping peacefully. Faster than seconds, the two smokes finally clashed in upon another like waves, their colours were lost and melted into each other. Without any warning, a sudden bolt of lightening began striking down loudly that shaken the crust of the Earth. The anger and rage as the white lighting predicted in the centre of everything, Pocahontas could see it all now. Her eyes filled with no hope, no mercy, no justice, no love for any living creature, just plain war of thunder and lightning.

With her eyes shut tight then they flicked wide open, Pocahontas quickly vanished everything she sees to believe. But Pocahontas couldn't all of that, she just couldn't, in fact she demanded never to believe. She doesn't want to give up now, she wouldn't give up for her people, for the English, for her family, for Grandmother Willow, for her mother. Mostly, at her straight target, Pocahontas will not give up John Smith.

 **Hey guys, welcome back! Sorry if I been so long! Yes, the villainous song "Savage" is the story, it had to be, I loved the song it's really brilliant. Also, I don't it. This version of ten song was in ten Disney music albums, but the song from the movie had one sentence with different lyrics at the beginning. Because this song sounded more racist, I don't own the song I coped the lyrics, so I really do apologise if I offended anyone.**

 **So, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Will Pocahontas escape? Will John Smith die at morning? And will Ratcliffe gets this victory to kill the Native Indians?**

 **Please leave some comments and I will see you very soon…**


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Escape

**Hey guys! Welcome back! This is a short chapter, but the final battle is still yet to come!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please leave some comments about what you think of this chapter or what do you think will happen in the next chapters.**

 **I'll see you soon…**

Chapter 13

The world was nothing now, nothing but silence and fear swallowing the earth so easily. The forest was so dark and so still, every living thing within in the forest desperately wanted to hide themselves from the terror that suddenly strikes right outside their doorstep. The bright thunders of the large fire smokes from the Native Indians and the Englishmen, both darkly stormed out huge lightings to stabbed down upon the green Earth. Both societies sharpen their weapons and building more of them, however Ratcliffe greedily wanted to leave earlier before sun rise so the Englishmen would be more prepared to kill the Indians.

Leaving the camp alone yet one was left unwilling in the camp, Pocahontas was still locked up in the shadowy cage. Curled herself up closely with her knees pressed deep into her chest, her small arms wrapped around her legs, and her head rested on the cold wooden floor. Pocahontas has fought with all her strength to escape this contained cage, but her sleepy eyes was nearly shutting down her mind into more darkness. Worse, if she goes to sleep then Pocahontas will start seeing visions of what has happened before she feels responsible for; her mother's death, Kocoum's murder, which leads to her sister Matachannas' misery, her father's deep disappointment, her basement, and now John Smith's excitation was start at the first light of day. All the troubles she caused, all the broken lives she felt responsible for has frozen her soul. Swallowing all the deep sorrow and grief down her cold throat including her entire body was cold like winter has return quickly but only in the small cage. Pocahontas tried tucking herself in deeper, but it won't stop the coldness from sinking in as it was colder within her soul like all of her hopes and spirits has been sucked right out. A single tear escaped from Pocahontas' eyes slowly slide down on her cold check till it reached the bottom and dropped silently to the wooden floor.

The cold darkness slowly swallowed Pocahontas half-way, until a sudden, loud rattle banged against somethings from behind out of the cage. Her eyes slowly open themselves and turning her head to the side to look over her shoulder so Pocahontas could see what was that sound. However, she saw nothing but the dark shadows and the silence preying around outside of the cage. Feeling a glimpse of hope has been wasted over nothing as Pocahontas rest her head and was about to close her eyes. Suddenly, more racked sounds of things dropping down onto other things echoed through the camp. Pocahontas lifted herself half-way making herself fully awake as her eyes looked through the metal bars to scan around the outside area. There was still no sign of movement or anything that could make that those racked sounds. She kept her eyes staring out through the metal bar while Pocahontas began crawling towards the door by her small fingers and toe in an animal like position. Pressed her face against the bars of the door feeling the freezing metal against her skin, so Pocahontas could see a much wider view of the camp. The racked sound was heard again but it sounded closer and louder, along with swift speed like the wind.

Until some big pots, pans and plates where be crawled on and after being fell off from a table they've been laid on, Pocahontas figured that all the fallen things could be the ones making that racked sounds, but she wondered who or what was doing the racked. Suddenly a large, black pot was pushed off by the edge of the table where an unexpected creature appeared.

"Meeko?" Pocahontas questioned thinking this is just an illusion playing tricks on her mind, until the sneaky racoon was making squeaking sounds, and he stared at Pocahontas recognising the child trapped in the cage and hopes she would recognise him. Pocahontas quickly knew the way Meeko looks at her with his head bend a bit to the side, a wide smile grew on her face, "Meeko!"

Pocahontas hasn't this happy with Meeko since ever as she pressed herself forwards against the cold metal bars wanting to just hug Meeko happily for coming here. Then Pocahontas quickly brain stormed, "Meeko! Meeko! Listen! Get the keys!"

Meeko was just standing there still while staring at Pocahontas, then Pocahontas whispered to herself, "Right, you don't understand what I'm saying" he pressured her forehead hard against a cold, metal bar thinking hard about another plan. She looks back at Meeko, "Okay Meeko, go to find a silver, daggering thing" she hanged up her hand and wiggled her fingers downwards, "To fit through this hole" Pocahontas to the keyhole of the lock chaining of the door to the side of the box.

Quickly Meeko jumped down from the table and began crawling through the camp while Pocahontas watched her little friend walk off. Meeko started scanning in bags and throwing testing some found things, if it doesn't look interesting to him then Meeko throws it away behind him and continued looking. Pocahontas' hopes start to raise high, although she tried try not to get her hopes high but whenever she sees a will to escape, she takes the chance. Until her cheerful face quickly transformed into a hopeless frown when Pocahontas notice Meeko found a biscuit and ate it fast. Meeko walked off possibly looking for more biscuits to crunch on.

Pocahontas shock her head shortly in disappointment to Meeko, but mostly to herself, she sadly whispered to herself, "This is hopeless."

Anger approached Pocahontas again, feeling angry for being too small, too weak to do anything right because now she lost all the trust and love from those she deeply cares. Her boiling rage forced her to start trying again to break herself out of the cage, but the lock was the only thing between her and her freedom. She has tried bagging the lock off pulling it hard withal her strength but failed at the end, used her small knife to cut it and the metal bar but again it was useless. The pressure of fail driven Pocahontas madly into bagging herself against the wooden walls of the cage, scratching the walls by her knife and her bare, small fingernails, and even tried to pull the metal bars off by her hands or her teeth like an animal. After trying again with pulling the lock off, Pocahontas felt the complete hopeless drowning within her. Crawling backwards till her back touches the wooden side, then kneeing down with her knees close to her chest and rested her sure head in between her knees.

"I'm sorry John" Pocahontas whispered to herself feeling her warm breathe touching softly on her knees.

Rapidly, a small banging noise broke the cold silence, Pocahontas slowly raised her and was first welcomed by an unexpected surprise. Meeko was held a set of silver keys attached in a small, silver ring and was bagging the set against the metal bars while biting a few of the keys testing their hard taste. Pocahontas quickly crawled over to the door and whispered happily to Meeko, "You are a smart, smart racoon, Meeko."

Pocahontas carefully picks up the other side on the set of keys because Meeko was still biting a few on the other side and sometimes Meeko could bite her small fingers warning to stay away from his business. Recognising one of the lest shiny keys are the ones to unlock the lock, so Pocahontas prudently lifts up a one of the rusty keys till they reached to the edge of the key hole in the lock. Pushing the key in the hole and luckily it was the right one, twisting the key to clockwise and anti-clockwise, anyway, to undo the lock. Finally, the lock was unattached with a loud click, Pocahontas quickly removed the lock off and swings the metal bar door wide open.

Pocahontas knees down to allow Meeko to crawl up along Pocahontas' arm and sat down on her shoulder with his claws strapped down on the edge of her dress. Pocahontas whispered to Meeko with a inch of lies, "Meeko, I've never doubted you for a second."

Sprinted out of the cage like a free bird Pocahontas ran through the Englishmen's camp as fast as the wind. Pocahontas cornered around the small door entrance of the camp and finally entered back into the edge of the forest. Feeling the Spirits of the Erath welcoming Pocahontas back to her homeland by the gentle touch of the wind. Pocahontas knows now she couldn't let her people and the Englishmen destroy each other and let John Smith die. The problem is she doesn't know how because no one will listen to her or possibly stand up beside her.

Continuedly running through the forest Pocahontas was still thinking while keeping her focus on where she's running to. But her eyes were looking straight ahead, and they didn't saw the large hand reaching out from the side. the large hand grabbed tightly over her shoulder as Pocahontas looked up in terror as she noticed it was one of the cruel men who throw her in the cage in the first place.

"Got you, savage!" the man grins eerily.

Pocahontas quickly thought of a way of escaping as she bended her head towards the man's large hand and stuck her small teeth sharping into the side of his fingers from a wide, nasty bit. The man cried in pain and let's go of Pocahontas' shoulder, then unpredictably Meeko jumped off from her head and jumped right at the man's face.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas was surprised at Meeko's response.

Meeko was scratching his small, but sharp claws on every corner of the man's face, on his nose, his eyes lids, and on his lips. The man grabbed by his large hand on the back of the racoon and threw it hard away, luckily Meeko was hit at the rouge side of a tree. Meanwhile, Pocahontas has the chance to sprint for her life before picking up Meeko and carried him in her arms. The man squeezed his sure finger like trying to pressure all the pain out, after scanning the bite marks on the side of his fingers the mans' face grew with range. Swings out his gun in front as he loaded it and was ready to shoot at the little Native Indian.

Pocahontas knew exactly where she was, the trouble is she didn't know where the man is now. Within a second, there was already gun shoots heard close by and blow up a short edge on the side of the tree. Shivering in fear, Pocahontas quickly hide herself behind a tree pressuring her back closely to the rough, wooden skin of the tree. Hearing her own heart beating fast like a drum, while another slower drumming of the man's walking steps coming closer and closer. Pocahontas slowly peek out to side and see where the man was, seeing he was like ten steps away.

"You can't hide from me, you little savage!" the man yelled, "I came here for more bullets, but now you made my day!"

Those words didn't unclear to Pocahontas' ears but she felt the dark tone of his voice coiling around her neck like a snake, making Pocahontas hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to believe that there's a way out of this. Quietly slicing out her small knife to strike an attack on the man for a wound, not to kill. After hearing five loud steps closer, Pocahontas tightly gripped on her knife as she lifted high close to her chest waiting for the right time to strike and wound the man so he could won't be able to attack Pocahontas again for tonight.

Until a loud drop was unexpectedly heard to her ears as Pocahontas widen her eyes in suspicious about the drop. Pocahontas peek around the edge of the tree again and only saw the man lying on the ground facing on his right side while another man standing above him.

"Thomas?" Pocahontas questioned with narrow eyes feeling deeply surprise as it was written on her face. Thomas was breathing hard and heavy while banging her gun down in his hands, Pocahontas realised that he used his weapon to make the man unconscious. Pocahontas's feelings for Thomas was like a burning fire; the red flames of shock to see him come, the orange colour in the certain is her hatred for his murderous deeds, but the small yellow lights are her happiness for Thomas saving her.

After starting to breathe more calmer and slower, Thomas first spoke, "I know you hate me." Pocahontas still held the shock look on her face confusing Thomas whether Pocahontas understood him or not, then Thomas sadly added, "I do too."

Pocahontas saw a glimpse of grief torturing in his broken soul as the cracks were already largely parted. Her oranges flames of hatred soon began to die out as Pocahontas watched Thomas feel to his knees, drooped his gun and his eyes flooded with sorrow tears. Pocahontas watch and hear him sob reflecting her own grief of believing it her own fault of Kcoum's death for Matachannas asked Kocoum to follow find her little sister. Matachannas only wanted Pocahontas to be safe, and now she lost her fiancé, that's what really broke Pocahontas' heart deeply because she now lost her dearly love for her sister.

Walking up to Thomas and stood in front of him, Pocahontas reached her small hand slowly and softly touched the side of his head. Reacted in a small shock but Thomas continued to look down hiding his tears and regretful frown, however Pocahontas continued sliding her tiny fingers from the tip of his ear to through his ginger, short hair. Pocahontas gently rub at the top of Thomas' ginger head as her hand glide underneath his dark green hat.

"I'm sorry…" Thomas sobbed, "Oh God… I'm so sorry."

Soon, Thomas slowly raising his head before he whipped his embarrassed tears off from his eyes by his hands. Their eyes meet and Pocahontas could see an image of an innocent child crying, like a mirror of herself when she used to cry during her childhood. The whips of the tears evidenced of the pressure Thomas must survive as he tried to prove himself to be the bigger man. Pocahontas recognised that pressured feeling from her older brothers as they usually tried to prove themselves to their father how strong and brave, so they could receive their father's approval. The memory grew a small smile on Pocahontas' face remembering how ridiculous her brother and sometime her sister and herself tried to get approval their father, her siblings try something serious while Pocahontas would have done something funny or different to make her father smile or laugh. Now Pocahontas could see the pressure of receiving honour in Thomas's grief eyes from Government Ratcliffe, worst for Thomas since he's the youngest to arrive to the New World.

Unexpectedly, Pocahontas slowly reached down and sided her head over Thomas' left shoulder and wrapped her small arms around underneath his head and over his shoulders till her fingers from her hands could touch each other at the back. Thomas widen his eyes in shock from seeing Pocahontas' silence reaction, but Thomas lets her continue to hug around his neck. Pocahontas tighten her hug as she could already feel the stress and the sadness sinking out of their heads and floating off from both of their shoulders. Pocahontas closed her eyes and prayed, "Oh, Great Spirit, I thank you for giving me the wisdom and courage to forgive. Say hello to my mother for me."

Getting a short peacefully moment until a quick, distance of the first pink light of the sun has finally arrive up to the edge of the Earth, as the pink light touches the corners of Thomas' eyes. Thomas turned his head to side and watched the top side of the large sun floating up in the blue and purple sky. It wasn't before long when Pocahontas noticed the sun's rising as it's pink mixing with yellow touching warmly on her face. Pocahontas lets her arms go off from Thomas and took a few steps forwards watching the sun welcoming to face the day with brightness.

"Sunrise" Thomas whispered in fear, "John is…

"No. Not yet" Pocahontas whispered to herself, "They only do it till the whole sun rise."

"We'll too late" Thomas stated.

Pocahontas didn't understand what Thomas said and she felt the shock which gasped in through their mouths and toxic their minds about John walking straight to a death store in any moment. However, Pocahontas narrowed her eyes in disagreement and shock her head shortly, she argued, "No!"

Unpredictably, Pocahontas turn around and began spitting through the forest, passing Thomas leaving him standing confused. "Wait!" Thomas yelled, "Where are you going?!" Pocahontas didn't yell back as she was far in distance and quickly vanishes into the green mist of the forest. Thomas knew he couldn't run up to catch up with Pocahontas, so Thomas rushed back through the same way to find the Englishmen.

At any moment, Pocahontas couldn't stop for a breathe or to rest because John's life is at stake and every second courts whether it matters for life or death. She could feel the spirits of the Earth driven through her entire growing regenerated energy so Pocahontas wouldn't stop from running. The cool wind blowing in the side lifting her feet off the ground making Pocahontas run faster, and Pocahontas could the wind blowing the spirit of her mother now knowing that her mother is by her side. Pocahontas knows her path and now she must follow it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Execution

Chapter 14

The sky was orange with a touch of red as vicious blood as the sun was half-way above the edge of Earth's skin. Standing on a flat, green hill was Ratcliffe leading his men to battle against the Native Indians. Ratcliffe's black metal suit make him stood out in the centre of the bright, orange sun as the first red, warm light from the morning sun reflects on his suit of his cruel hate through his blood.

 _Government Ratcliffe:_ _  
_ _This shall be the day!_ _!_

"Let's go, men!" Ratcliffe roared as he sliced out his sharp sword pointing it forwards towards where they shall come face-to-face to battle with the Native Indians. The Englishmen worn their silver metal helmet on their heads, strapped their swords and daggers in their covers hanging from the side of their waists. Most of the men pulled and pushed large, black canoes along and few carried matches, black powder and bullets to fire through their lighting guns.

 _Chief Powhatan:_ _  
_ _This will be the morning!_

On the other side of the land, Chief Powhatan watched as the orange sun rises pass halfway over the horizon blighting the pink sky. The warm light brightens on his whole face reflecting his rage for his land, his people and his family, but not on the tip of his head as his war bonnet. Standing on the edge of the village then Powhatan turned around to face back in the centre of the village where a few warriors was waiting outside a tent. Powhatan roared the orders, "Bring out the prisoner!" the warriors did as they were ordered to rushing inside the tent they were standing in front of. After a second, the warriors walked out dragging out their prisoner, John Smith chained with a tight rope around his neck for the warriors to pull him and John's hands were still tied up from behind.

 _Native Americans:_ _  
_ _We will see them dying in the dust!_

They were pulling John harshly by the rope around his neck, while tried to keep his balance as he continued walking but his tied legs were shaking for they knew they were walking towards death itself.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _I don't know what I can do_ _  
_ _Still I know, I have to try_

High above in a high hill with grass reflect their red skin from the sun's red light, little Pocahontas stood strong as she watched down upon the sure Earth. She could feel the hard bagging of the drumming from her peoples' and eth Englishmen's march as they stuck their feet upon the soil crust behind them like a white lighting. Pocahontas spotted an empty rocky hill where the Native American take their emeries and prisoners to the top, lay them facing down upon a flat rock so the chief will execute them by hitting his staff down on their heads. Pocahontas started breathing heavily as could image John being placed upon the top of that cliff, but quickly calms herself as she began to prayer to the Great Spirit.

 _Englishmen:_ _  
_ _Now we make them pay_

The Englishmen were marching closer through the shadowy black and red forest. Thomas managed to sly back to the group without letting anyone of them know he was gone.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _Eagle, help my feet to fly_

Within a second, Pocahontas ran down the red hill with her arms thrashing back and in forth, and her legs continually non-stop sprinting down. Pocahontas was sprinting upon a flat, grassless ground, as fast as the forest cool wind like an eagle gliding on the waves of the wind. The sun's red light blighting from her left side creating Pocahontas' small, black human-figure shadow into a large bird figure shadow.

 _Native Americans:_ _  
_ _Now without a warning_

The Native Tribe were marching as fast as the Englishmen; the Chief was leading the tribe with John behind with two warriors guarding his sides while one pulling the rope around his neck, and the rest of the tribe was following behind.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _Mountain, help my heart be great_

Pocahontas quickly sprinted passed some forest deer, a few stayed with they were and few began running probably in shock thinking the human child is attacking.

 _All:_ _  
_ _Now we leave them blood and bone and rust_

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _Spirits of the Earth and sky_

 _All:_ _  
_ _It's them_

The smaller the distance between her people and the Englishmen, the harder the pressure for Pocahontas to try getting there first to stop this madness of war and violence, but mostly to stop John from welcoming death first.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _Please don't let me be too late…_

 _All:_ _  
_ _They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking…_

Pocahontas could hear the gold eagle call from above as it was guiding her way forward, then Pocahontas could also hear a small calling by her side. Her small, blue hummingbird, Flit flying fats from side to side grew a happy smile on Pocahontas' face as she feels not alone. After Pocahontas easily jumped over huge gap between two cliffs she's now entered into the shadowy black and red forest.

 _All:_ _  
_ _Savages! Savages!_

 _Native Americans:_ _  
_ _Demons!_

 _Englishmen:_ _  
_Devils!

 _Ratcliffe:_ _  
_ _Kill them!_

The Native Americans and the Englishmen were getting even closer and closer and closer than before.

 _All:_ _  
_ _Savages! Savages!_ _  
_ _What are we waiting for?!_

The face of Ratcliffe and the cruel men behind him are versioned on the water pouring straight down from the huge waterfall. The Native Americans were just walking across the waterfall from below as they were covered in their black shadows as the huge, wide trees blocked the sun's pink light form coming in.

 _All:_ _  
_ _Destroy their evil race, until there's not a trace_

The versions of the American tribe walking below by the waterfall and the faces of the Englishmen were splashed away when Pocahontas foot jumped down into a shallow pool filled with water from a small waterfall.

 **(I apologise if that doesn't sound right, because I'm trying to write basing on the clip on from the music video. I will describe down below to make it more sence.)**

Pocahontas continued sprinting fast through the shadowy forest, as the flashes of black and red lights reflected her negative thoughts. Bring her back to the horrible versions in her mind; Kocoum's cold murder, her family's disappointment, Pocahontas' kidnapped and lock away in a cage, now Pocahontas could vision John laying his head on a flat rock waiting for death to smash through his head. Shaking her head and narrowed her fiery eyes, trying to wash those thoughts out of her mind otherwise those will make her slow down, and she can't, but now at least.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_ _How loud are the drums of war!_ _  
_ _(Englishmen: We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!)_ _  
_ _(Native American: Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!)_

The Native Americans arrived at their destination, Chief Powhatan and the warriors pulled John Smith up a rocky, high cliff. The warriors forceful pushed John down laying on a flat rock with his head resting on a high peak of the rock, John faced away from the Chief and stare down of the high cliff and the red leaves reflecting on the round surface of the trees. Even though John couldn't see the Native Americans or feel their black shadows touching his back and the side of his arms, John could sense their present behind them. One of the native warriors handed Chief Powhatan his staff which has huge, hard bump rounded at the end. John heard the sound of the staff handed down and gripped tight, he knew exactly what was going to happen to him. Death was in the air, no it was everywhere, John could feel it blowing on his brush skin by the cool wind. John was ready for his execution as single tear slowly slide down on his check and dropped down on the flat rock. That single tear was formed out of his only single thought he could ever think out of anything else before his death, his little Pocahontas.

 _Englishmen and Native Americans:_ _  
_ _Now we see what comes of trying to be chums_ _  
_ _Now we sound the drums of…_

The Englishmen arrived just in time entering out through the barriers of the forest trees, they all looked in a fearful shock as they spotted John laying down his life on top of eth rocky, high cliff. They all held their guns up aiming at the Native Americans above on eth high cliff, and the one down below on ground level.

 _Pocahontas:_ _  
_Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of….

All the Native Americans was behind on the cliff waiting for the execution of their prisoner, while ready for to attack on the pale men. Finally, Pocahontas reached to the bottom of the cliff behind her people and noticed above her father just been handed over his stuff and started walking towards John. It was now or never, Pocahontas sprinted through the crowd of her people, dodging and pushing pass the adults. They all looked surprised to see her around, even her brothers, when they realised where Pocahontas was sprinting up to.

 _All:_ _  
_ _War!_

Chief Powhatan was standing right behind John with his staff high above, ready to swing it aiming at John's head. Pocahontas sprinted her legs faster and faster, even the wind was blowing hard enough behind her back as though it was trying to make Pocahontas to fly. Just before Powhatan was about to swing his staff down, Pocahontas decided now, right here right now. Where it was either John's fate or hers, but she doesn't care, she knew she must stop this.

"No!" bravely cried out with a just a leap of faith, Pocahontas laughed with her head was over John's head. Her eyes focused up watching for the stuff to slammed down on her head.

Until, it swings down passing her head because her father, after bring it back up Powhatan has his eyes widen in shock seeing his youngest daughter in that position of facing death. Pocahontas rested her head on top of John's, her chest leaning against the top of his head, and her small arms covered over his back and his neck. Pocahontas didn't know if either she was her heart beating fast, or John's john, either way they were both beating fast in fear in the same beating. John looked showing an unexpected gaze at Pocahontas, he squeezed his eyes tight and took a deep breathe in for relief of still being alive and blissful to see Pocahontas again.

Pocahontas felt her father's shock and rage through his gaze upon her, but what she will about to say will make it worse, "If you wish to kill him…" Pocahontas was breathing heavily for her speech, "…then you will have to kill me too."

There was a deep silence between the two, no one moved a muscle till they were given orders to shoot and kill. Powhatan whispered as he slowly raised his staff high again, "Daughter, move." However, Pocahontas didn't move a single muscle either as she stared back at her father with confidence in her eyes. Powhatan roared his ordered louder, "Move!"

"No!" Pocahontas screamed, she growled her heavy breathing through her teeth. "I love him!" Pocahontas answered with a calmer tone, she continued with no regrets to cover her speech, "He is not killer! Or our emery! He is a friend to me. He is a father to me."

Powhatan widen his eyes more in a deeper shock as much as for the whole tribe who have heard Pocahontas' confession. Unaware to all, Grandmother Willow appeared behind the Native Tribe hidden in plain sight to them as she stands understand the trees with their green surface covered her from the sun's warn, pink light. She gazes high up watching her granddaughter bravely stands up for her caring strange friend to her father, a small smile grew on Grandmother Willow's face for Pocahontas' courage.

"Look around!" Pocahontas spoke in the language of the pale men, so the Englishmen could listen. Her voice was bumped through her sadness like a rock stuck inside her throat, while her tearful eyes continued staring up at her father, "This is path of hate!" The Native Tribe didn't understand a word of the new language that came out from Pocahontas' mouth, so Grandmother Willow walked through the centre of the crowd slowly and translated Pocahontas' speech into their original language. The words quickly spread across the crowd through silent whispers.

"I do not understand!" Pocahontas cried, John could feel her head shaking shortly in confession and small sorrow tears dropping down on his sure face. Grandmother Willow continued translating as Pocahontas, "I do not know why I lost my mother! Or why dug more holes in Earth? I lost before, why more now?!"

"I do not understand. You should understand!" Pocahontas cried out louder for the Englishmen below. Though a few of the Native Americans and the Englishmen were not gently moved from the child's speech, the rest of the all looked down in grief seeing their weapons are the compasses pointing to their pathway of hatred. The brothers of Pocahontas, Pochins, Taux, Tatcoope, Parahunt were the one deeply moved as the vicious war looks on their faces slowly melted away. Not understanding the grief Pocahontas has keep about herself all this time, believing she's the cause for their mothers' death;. Especially, for her sister Matachanna as her heart was still cracked from the death of her faience, Kocoum, however her heart was mostly broken because of the aparted loving bond between her and her little sister, it's lost and now she wants now.

Pocahontas eyed at her father as she finished in her original language, "This is my path. No war, no blame, no death. Just peace, love, and hope. What is your path?"

Powhatan was completely speechless as he shifted from side to side, looking at the pale men army down below of the high, rocky cliff and his own huge army standing right behind him. They two armies have their weapons ready to aim and fire, both aiming directing the hearts of their emeries. Pocahontas still held herself down over John's head, knowing if she doesn't move than she and John will be safe from harm. However, a small doubtful feeling inside Pocahontas saying how it won't be forever, and the impatience people will not stand in their positions for long to start their war. Pocahontas has played all her cards, there was nothing left she could do now.

Until, down floating through the shadowy forest quietly the gentle wind crashing upon the side of the high cliff like a huge clash of invisible wave and raised over. The waves of the wind floating pass and through the Native tribe, Pocahontas' siblings felt the gentle wind flying through the centre of their souls and out. The brothers have always respected their father in every way, trying to get his approval, but now they understand what they have done and what they doing now. Pochins take the first move as he walked up behind his father and lowed his father's staff down, Powhatan held a surprised look towards his son's action but Pochins showed no guilt to what he's doing. Slowly, the tip of Pochins' fingers wrapped around his father's staff and hold it fully in the palm of his hands. He looked down at his tearful little sister and Pochins' small smile made Pocahontas widen her eyes in surprise that there may be hope for all.

Pochins turned to face his people with the staff tightly gripped around by his rough fingers, he spoke with loudness and truths, "My great people! Brothers of all! My sister speaks with a wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger and hatred in our hearts, and to fight for death. But, she comes with courage and understanding, to fight for peace and justice."

Pocahontas has never seen or heard any of her siblings to stand up and speak bravely for her defence and in words to describe her. Including her other older siblings and their father, whom they and the whole tribe began showing regretful looks on their faces as the speeches from Pocahontas and Pochins has reminded them what terrible actions they may have caused. Pochins turned to face down at Pocahontas then at his father, "From this day forward, if there shall be more killing it will not start with me."

Pochins faced one of his younger brother and ordered, "Release the prisoner!"

Without any hesitation, Taux gladly walked over to John Smith and cut through the rope which was tightly tied around John's wrists. Once John's arms were released and were shortly parted from the side of his body, his eyes were focus on little Pocahontas who he still couldn't then and now because of her that he is still alive right here, right at this moment. Within that second, Pocahontas jumped in and wrapped her arms around her small arms around John's neck and allowed his arms to stretched and wrapped around her body. They bother rest their heads on each other's shoulders and closed their eyes for a moment for release their happy tears, for most of the sad ones were all squeezed out and fallen out form their eyes. John laid his hand on the back of Pocahontas' head as he pushed in deeper into the hug, Pocahontas felt his father-like care and love for her and John already knew her love for him. There were words to make this small moment perfect, no thanks for saving his life, no how grateful he, but John gave a whisper to the side of Pocahontas' that greater than perfect, "I love you."

The siblings smiled blissfully for their little sister happiness, after showing her bravery and courage in front to the two people, to death, but mostly to herself. The Englishmen felt the guilt after watching the little Native child sacrificing herself for a one man's life who isn't part of her own culture. The child's speech melted their hearts unknowing how similar their lives are, yet they were told and train to try each other. Their eyes shaded like broken glass into sorrow and grief as they slowly lowed their guns down, then so did the Native American tribe. Their eyes were finally cleared, they didn't focus on the weapons they bring, the style they wear, or the colour of their skins. All expect one.

Ratcliffe looked around with confused eyes, but he was not moved by anything, not a single regret or thought of stopping this mission. He sliced his sword out form its' case and yelled to his men, "Now is our chase! Fire!"

John noticed Ratcliffe's yell from below, while Thomas bravely stood out the line and replied back louder, "No!"

"What?" questioned by his deep voice, Ratcliffe stared at Thomas as his face was completely puzzled.

"She just saved them" Thomas reasoned.

"She is one of them!" Ratcliffe argued.

"They let Joh go!" Lon joined in behind Thomas on his left side. Along with Ben on the other side arguing back, "They do not want to fight!"

"It is trap! Are you blinded?!" Ratcliffes' voice grew deeper and angrier, "NOW FIRE!"

However, Thomas, Ben and Lon stayed where they were with their guns dropped down upon the ground, there was no longer a glimpse of fear in their eyes for Ratcliffe to gain power. Soon, nearly all the Englishmen dropped their guns and swords down upon the rouge skin of the Erath. Ratcliffe point his sword at them and was about to yell at them for a warning then an order, but from their raging stares at him Ratcliffe instead found his hand shaking rmaking his sword rattling like a snakes' tail. Until, his hatred took control of Ratcliffes' mind and moved his arms to grabbed one of the men's' gun and started aiming high. Ratcliffe roared, "Fine! I will do it myself!"

John noticed Ratcliffe aiming his gun high above at them, what John understood that Ratcliffe was aiming his gun directly at Pocahontas. Just after Pocahontas turn her head to the side to see what was the shouting from below about, till John dragged himself down over Pocahontas and screamed "No!"

Ratcliffe pulled the trigger and fired a gun shot, luckily he missed both Pocahontas and John but it got Pocahontas to scream in fear thinking John got himself shot like what happened to Kcoum. All the Englishmen all held their guns up and aimed it at Ratcliffe expected a few of the cruel men surrounded Ratcliffe like a force-field protecting their government as they were aiming their guns at the others. They all roared at each other, "Drops your guns! No one needs to get hurt!" yet one of the cruel men fired at a men's leg, scarring it on the side and dropping the man to the ground. Ratcliffe ordered his followers to retreat back to the camp as he was rushing away at the back of the group.

Pocahontas got half-way up and shouted to her older brother, "Stop those ones!"

Pochin nodded for Pocahontas' orders as he turned to face his tribe and repeated the orders, "Captures those ones who soot their own!"

Pochins raised the staff high and the tribe raised their weapons high in the air while screaming out their war cry loud. Powhatan came up to Pochins from behind and rest his hand upon his son's shoulder, to Pochins surprise he was alarmed at his father's small smile for his brave leadership to serve his people and his family. After, they all rushed down to chase down Ratcliffe and his followers and not attack on the innocent ones, all the women of the tribe rushed back to their village. A few Native American warriors stayed up high on the cliff so they would have a high view of their target when they started aiming their arrows by their bows and began firing. They shoot one or two of the cruel men, but Ratcliffe and the others found rushed deeper back into the forest so the archers can't see them in their view.

The Englishmen got up and grabbed their weapons to chase Ratcliffe to stop him from getting away, the Native Americans follower behind. John watched down from the tip of the cliff and said to himself, "I have to go and help."

Pocahontas felt John's compassion to help his friends as she began following behind John, but John didn't start running when he noticed Pocahontas chasing behind. "No! No! No!" John kneed down with his hands on the side of Pocahontas' small arms and explained to her face-to-face, "You are not coming!"

From John's shaking head and anxious voice, Pocahontas knew what John was trying to do, but she wants to help if she saved him then she could save more. She nodded her head but John continued shaking his head, "No! No, Pocahontas! These men are dangerous! They will kill you! I will help your people! I will come back! I promised!" John lets go of Pocahontas and she stood there still watching John began racing down the cliff to catch up with the others. John picks up a small knife from one of the Englishmen which was laying coldly on the ground, in case he needs to defend himself or others.

Pocahontas knew it was a bigger, bigger risk to go through, but she can't end now, not after all of this, she would feel useless to do anything. By the corner of her eye, Pocahontas slowly turn her head to her right and spotted Grandmother Willow standing straight and strong. Surprised to see Grandmother Willow standing there, because she doesn't often leave her hut by the willow trees, yet Pocahontas was still deeply surprised to know that Grandmother Willow came all this way to watch this. Then, Pocahontas' eyes were distracted by a glimpse of a small, black shadow fly high above her head, she looked up and saw the same golden eagle flying over her. The golden eagle landed on a wide branch from a high tree, Pocahontas realised that that direction through the forest is a short cut to get down river where the Englishmen's camp lays. The Great Spirit has send the gold eagle to point Pocahontas the right path on her compass of the Earth. Before she could take off, Pocahontas looks back again at Grandmother Willow as they both silently smiled at each other, never knowing this would be the last time they would see each other. Pocahontas turned back and forwards with fearlessness written all cover her face, she began sprinting down the cliff, across the emptiness below and entered back into the forests. Pocahontas grinned forward for the new risky mission she must take.

 **Hi guy! Good to be back! Yeah, Pocahontas has done it, she saved John Smith but there is still more work to be done from Ratcliffes' rage. I don't own the song "Savages" in both parts.**

 **Also, from the last two chapters before, I forgot to mentioned that that scene is based on the true version when Pocahontas was kidnapped by the Englishmen.**

 **I don't own the scenes, ideas or the characters…**

 **Keep holding on because the war isn't over yet! Will Pocahontas stop Ratcliffe from his madness!**

 **There is still a few chapters left to read. See you soon…**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

**Warning: there will be some violence and some bloody scenes.**

Chapter 15

The ground was shaking hard and loud, it was because of an earthquake, it by a million feet running sprinting on Mother Nature's skin. All the creatures of the forest hide themselves in their small homes inside a hole of the tall, strong trees. A few of the birds flew away from the danger that is shaking the ground and is rushing towards them. Ratcliffe and half of the other half Englishmen who followed him as they rushed back to camp while shooting their rifles at the other Englishmen who stood up against Ratcliffe, including John Smith, for Ratcliffe nearly shot Pocahontas, or John Smith, or Chief Powhatan. Unfortunately, Ratcliffe and his men are winning at the moment as Smith and his men hide behind tree as shields so no bullets shall be shoot into them. Smith and few of his men carried a rifle to shoot back but they managed to swing away from being a target and get aimed at by many gun points.

Once Ratcliffe and his cruel arrived at camp, they covered the small doorway by barrels of power and wine, and most of the large sand sacks. The cruel reached up at the top of the tall, wooden walls and laid their rifles in between of two round, but pointy edges at the top. Aiming their rifles down and far off across through the strips of forest trees, and wait till Smith and his men arrive. Sadly, John and his men arrived was unexpected of the gun shots from high above, some of the bullets shit down loudly at the ground and lifted a small puff of soil dust. Ratcliffe and his cruel managed to shot down a few of eth good Englishmen only at the legs, John oversees the shooting and managed to swing himself behind a large tree. While trying to load his gun, John could hear the cries of dreadful pain from his men as they were shot in their legs or anywhere else. John tried to aim his rifle at the cruel above behind the wooden wall, but mostly his red eyes focus on Ratcliffe wanting to get the government for revenge, for trying to hurt innocent Indians, trying to hurt innocent, little Pocahontas. However, Ratcliffe's cruel men all aimed at John as their bullets flew pass and blasted hard in the centre of the tree and by the side, John tugged huis arm over his chest so they won't get shoot by the side.

"Come out, Smith!" Ratcliffe roared louder that a lion, his anger for Smith transformed the dark tone of his voice into a competitive theme, he challenged, "Come out and fight!"

"You fought other savages those years ago! Where is your rage and spirit to fight these ones!" Ratcliffe roared with laughter, "You have gone soft, Smith! Exactly what a coward is?"

Pasted version began haunting in Smiths' mind, remembering his first war, first battle, first fight. Smith remembered the raging spirit he had when he was adventuring and defeating native people around the world. Secretly held compassion and peace during and after the war, yet he never showed it until that time he defended Pocahontas from Ratcliffe. Smith was a changed man, but not his feelings he still had, as his fingers tightly gripped around his rifle and shut his eyes and shook his head trying to get rid of those versions and feeling from distracting him.

Suddenly, another cry was echoed far through the forest, everyone looked up and focus their stare into the dusty mist of the forest and passing through the spaces between the large trees. There was another cry and John and a few men knew exactly what it was, the war cry roared by the Native Indians. John could feel the ground shaking again by gently dropping his hand upon the Erath's skin and could feel the shakiness rumbling up through his arm. Looking back up from his hand to staring through the forest, until he could see lots and lots of man figures rushing towards them. John could see the Native Indians sprinting towards them with their strong bows and sharp arrows, and their long spears. The colours painted on their faces made it hard for John to tell whether they held their anger looks when they sprint for a fight, but John and his wound men think the Indians will present death to them. John waited for one of the Indian to either stab him, shoot an arrow at him, slice his throat, he didn't matter because John wasn't afraid of death since he was young, and he dare not close his eyes out of fear. The native warriors' cries grew louder and more fearful as they reached John and his men.

Yet, John questioned if his eyes was showing him a dream as the spears were raised but they weren't aiming at him. Then more spears were lunch high targeting at Ratcliffe and his men, John watched then back at the tribe of the Indians. Now, John realised that the Indians are not fighting against him but fighting along side him. John And his men still kept their distance as they were frightened from the surprise attack. By the corner of his eyes, John recognised one of the young native men who stood for Pocahontas, thinking he could be her older brother, Pochins. The eyes of the two men meet and they couldn't see any surface of hatred towards each other, however they knew same one thing from each other, they both deeply care for little Pocahontas.

A sudden bang bombed through in between the stare as it brought all attention to Ratcliffe and his men, as they have set the cannon out pointing through secret holes by the bottom of the wooden walls. Blasting hard through the thick tree, breaking parts on the side, making harder for John, his men and the native Indians to hide behind the trees as shields.

Pochins shouted as loud as he could to his tribe so they could hear him through the loud bombing, "Go around!"

Thankfully, they did and half of them sneakily ran around to get to the other sides of the hidden camp behind the tall, wooden walls. Meanwhile, John continued shooting their rifles at the cruel men along with the Indians firing their spears and bows. Ratcliffe was out-numbered but he had more power to use to destroy them, he continued barking at his men to keep firing down at those below as the pressure of Ratcliffe falling into hot water and he possibly won't come out. Unfortunately, while Ratcliffe stands on the top level his red eyes caught a wide view over the sharp points of the wooden wall of small figures appearing out of the forest. Quickly realising more Indians are rushing over fats to other side.

"Get over here! You old dogs!" Ratcliffe yelled, easily hiding his fear by his fake confidence, "They are more coming!"

A few of his cruel rushed over while pushing one of their spare cannons and pointed it through another one of the secret windows. They waited till the Indians ran in closer to make them clear and easily to aim and fire at, so they lighten the strings to the end of the cannons and began firing loudly and largely. The cannon shots fired close to the Indians by the edge of the feet, they all trembled to the floor in deep shock and their hands covered their ears from the shaking, loud bombing. Half were still running up towards the camp, fortunately a few managed to reached to the side and attack the men to stop them fighting any more cannons. The cruel Englishmen use their swords and axes to trash at the Indians, they were brutal fights where scars grew on parts of their bodies. Ratcliffe was still standing high on the second level cowardly trying to stay away from any harmful fights and leaves it to his men.

John Smith rushed through the camp and ran up the stairs wanting to see the look in Ratcliffe's red eyes of rage and fear before John will beat him up. Once John reached to the top, his prediction came to true.

"You missed me?" John sarcastically asked.

"No" Ratcliffe growled as he pulled out his sword out in front, "But I won't missed having the pressure to kill you."

Ratcliffe began swinging his sword at John but Smith easily manages to dodge his way out, then Smith picks up a sword and positioned himself with his sword in front meaning preparing to fight. Their swords clashed upon each other sounding loud metal bands like thrashing lighting, John continued the fight and allowing Ratcliffe to keep on trying to dig his sword through aiming in the centre of Smith.

Meanwhile, young Pocahontas ran through the forest before following the sound of dashing footsteps as it shaken the skin of the Earth. Pocahontas reached just outside the side of the forest and her small eyes widen in shock for she has never seen a battle fighting in front of her. She knew John and her brothers will be in the middle of that battle, Pocahontas could hear the sounds of crashing cannons and loud cries echoing through the small area. Pocahontas slowly ran slyly around just on the outer edges of the forest, till she reached close enough to the side of the camp. Continuing to hide herself away while watching the battle as it grew bigger and louder by the fights and yells that jumped in and echoed out. Pocahontas reached to the back of the camp where there were no tall, edgy walls to stand in her way as she meets her ends with the forest to start standing on the clear soil ground. Suddenly, by the corner of her small eyes Pocahontas there was two of Ratcliffe's cruel men began rolling a large barrel over the back of the camp. The men released a hole at the top, circular surface, Pocahontas couldn't see or tell what it was inside, but she remembered John showed her the black powder the large barrels carried. Reminding her of the powder she and her people have to created smokes that would image anything and sometimes the future, Pocahontas understood that the men's powder might be something of use for danger.

Pocahontas quickly tip-toe towards the back side, after running through a deep hole line before reaching in closer to the back of the camp. Then, she silently hides behind some large barrels piled up in a pyramid, while she watched of the men unleashing some black powder down and draw a large line across to the other end. Meanwhile, in the back the rest of the cruel men still firing their rifles and canons at her people and the good Englishmen, and John fighting Ratcliffe. When her narrow eyes noticed John and Ratcliffe sword fighting, Pocahontas' stare only focused on John surprisingly to see him still fighting after the shocking execution. Till her stare shifted to Ratcliffe and her hatred grew over her love and began to thirst for justice from her dried mouth behind her growing teeth. She wanted to get through, she needed to get through and help, but with those two men near she will be spotted. Without a second thought, Pocahontas rushed over as her hands reached down and scooped up the black powder from the line and rushed over towards the two men. They heard her fast sprinting, but it was too late to release her arrive until Pocahontas threw the black powder directly into her eyes. Now their eyes were fiery blurred by the black powder so they couldn't be able to see the little native child, Pocahontas sliced out her small stoned knife and used the rough end to hit hard at their faces and pushed them over falling down to the ground.

Sprinted down through a one-way huge path inside a cornered camped with the tall, wooden walls with pointy ends that will entrap Pocahontas within. Pocahontas jumped on the more standing barrels and ran over for her feet each landing on the round surface. A few of the cruel men tried to attack her but Pocahontas was too fast and slipped away from their long, sharp swords then Pocahontas either kicked them hard on their backs to the floor or hit them again by the end of her small knife.

John and Ratcliffe continued fighting slashing their swords at each other, unfortunately Ratcliffe strongly pushed John and he slipped backwards. John began tumbling down the hard-wooden steps until he reached to the bottom as his head banged down against all the side of the steps. Behind his long, blond, sweaty hair where big bruises that creates a nasty head ache. Pocahontas watch John's tumble and heard his fall in an anxious look, but it quickly melted away to a shock of terror look when she realised that Ratcliffe was stumping down the stairs slowly as he kept his red eyes down upon the sure John. Ratcliffe growled his teeth like a hungry lion thirst for blood and flesh, his huge hand gripped tightly around the end of his sword as he lifted his sword high and aimed the sharp end directly towards John's chest.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Smith" Ratcliffe announced but John blurry eyes could only give him a misty version when he looks up yet he could picture some wide, fizzy images. Ratcliffe wrapped his fingers around the end of his sword and evilly grinned on his face, "But, it shall give me pleasure to end your pitiful life!" Ratcliffe could feel the excitement as he clashed his sword down towards John as Smith could feel his chest been sharply pointed as the target. Smith tried to move but his entire body was just completely tired and shut down, Ratcliffe's left leg stood heavily over the right edge between Smith's right shoulder and the side of his ribs. The sharp end of the sword was nearly an inch away from John's chest until it pushed away to being clashed down towards the rough ground. Smith's and Ratcliffe's eyes quickly moved up seeing who stopped Ratcliffe's sword from stabbing through Smith's chest.

Before, Pocahontas picked up one of the cruel men's sword, gripped it tightly and swing the sword hard at Ratcliffe's sword before it reached to John. John's verison slowly began clearer as gently smiled at Pocahontas, however Ratcliffe growled angrily through his teeth. Ratcliffe tried to pull out his sword but it was stuck hard into the wooden floor of the lowest step. Pocahontas could feel John's tiredness as it slowly weakling him so she must try to bring Ratcliffe away and try to get his attention on her. She jumped over John and rushed passed Ratcliffe from behind and stopped by a few steps higher, then Ratcliffe quickly manged to pull his sword out. Pocahontas lifted her sword infront showing she is ready.

Ratcliffe began to the fight as he slashed his sword at the child, but Pocahontas managed to swing her sword infront to defend herself while skipping upwards onto the next set of steps. John tried to pull himself up to get Pocahontas our of Ratcliffe way so she wouldn't get hurt and killed, however once John was on his feet one of Ratcliffe's men tried to attack him by an axe but John manged to leaped out of the way and punched him hard into the face. Pocahontas was managing well for her first fight with a long sword, she remembered some moves John taught her before however Pocahontas could her rattling anxiousness which was shaking her hands a bit. Ratcliffe followed Pocahontas and continued swinging his sword at her wanting to end the and dreadful madness he believes Pocahontas has created. He still couldn't believe that most of his crew got their heads turn by this child, but what's worse for what Ratcliffe believe is that she's a savage. Madness have blinded them, making Ratcliffe disgusted Pocahontas more colouring his eyes with red as boiling anger. They continued their rough fight and after a close missed from Ratcliffe, Pocahontas quickly swing her sword and banged it hard on the top surface of Ratcliffe's shoulder, which was covered his strong, black armour. Unknowing to Ratcliffe that Pocahontas cut one of his long, black ponytails with a red bow near the end, until he spotted it laying on the floor by his feet. Pocahontas shortly laughed but she was unaware of Ratcliffe raging back harder and more furious as Pocahontas lost her fun smile and walked backwards faster while focusing on her fight. Seconds later, Ratcliffe was getting the advantages of winning and soon he banged Pocahontas' sword harshly that it slipped right out of her small hands. "No!" Pocahontas yelled in terror knowing she was in hot water now.

"Oh, I sorry" Ratcliffe eerily grin at Pocahontas' shock face, she slowly faced Ratcliffe before he roared and tried to stab her again, "I was really going of those dirty hands!"

Pocahontas jumped back further and faster away from the sharp, cold touches from Ratcliffe clashing sword, yet Ratcliffe was getting closer and closer to the native child. Her heart was beating faster than the amount of steps Pocahontas was taking and her eyes tried to be awake and more focus when small strips of her black hair get in the way as much as the hot sweat flowing down over her eyebrows and around teh corners. Then, Ratcliffe managed to get Pocahontas moving to a corner as there were a large cannon in front trapped unarmed Pocahontas with Ratcliffe. Pocahontas wouldn't be able to climb over cannon fast or jump it fully without a good distance of speed, or crawl underneath for Ratcliffe will still have a chance or harming or perhaps killing her. Ratcliffe lifted his sword not too high and not too far for he wanted to get rib of the child quickly, his excitement started to bloom within again, however Pocahontas didn't show a single sense of fear written on her face. Ratcliffe pulled his sword out trying to go in for the same target as he did for John, aiming at Pocahontas' chest. "Now, I can finally get rid of you savage!" Ratcliffe roared believing those were the final words the child will ever hear before her death.

Unpredictably, Pocahontas quickly pulled away in the right time, next Pocahontas stepped on the strong, pointy neck of the cannon and lunched out on the wooden wall. Pulled herself hard over as Pocahontas holds herself on one of the huge pointy edge of the wooden wall, her small hands wrapped around the top point and her small feet one lying on its toes on the curve side and the other lying flat on another pointy edge. Her eyes focused back to Ratcliffe and her gentle voice bravely yelled with truth and courage, "I am a savage. Wild, fast, different. But I am not a monster. I am not like you!"

Ratcliffe got his sword back up and blowing his anger out through his growling teeth. Thrashing his sword at Pocahontas but the native child leaped out of the way in perfect timing as her hands lean in and gripped around two pointy ends as her legs swings over her head. Her hands let go and her legs landed back on the wooden floor, then she quickly did a back flipped so she could be away from Ratcliffe however Ratcliffe got his sword in between two curve, pointy ends.

Concurrently, John was still fighting down below against Ratcliffe's men and Thomas came along surviving through the loud explorations from the firing cannons. Thomas also noticed the amount of gun powder the cruel men are using to throw at the Native Indians to blow them up, yet the cruel men are sparing lots of barrels of gun powder inside the camp. Until, Thomas spotted a few of the cruel men pour some of the gun powder in line around the inside of the camp and end up to the rest of the barrels secretly hidden in one at the front of the camp. When he saw John close by fighting, Thomas rushed over and warned loudly, "John! The gun powders!" John followed Thomas' finger as it pointed to the men who are secretly speeding powder around the inside of the camp.

John quickly turned to Thomas and ordered, "Tell them to get out! The camp is going to explode!" Thomas did as he was told, however that didn't lift John's faith for the Native Indians will not be able to understand English. Until, John turn his head around and look up seeing Pocahontas is successfully winning at the moment. While Ratcliffe was busy trying to sword out, John yelled out to get Pocahontas attention, "The camp…" John pointed around meaning about camp to Pocahontas. "…is going to explode! On fire!" John expresses his hands out meaning something big and bad is going to happen, that was clear to Pocahontas. She leaned over the edge of the pointy ends on the wooden wall scanning for anyone she knows whose truth-worthy to spread the warnings quickly. Until she saw down below her older brother, Pochins fight against some of the cruel men after the fight he heard Pocahontas' call from above.

"Brother! The camp will be bombed into a huge fire!" Pocahontas shortly explained with a loud voice, "Retreat! Our people must retreat!" Pochins nodded silently at his sister then he rushed over to his younger brothers and ordered them to spread the warning fast.

Unaware to Pocahontas, Ratcliffe sneck up from behind and lifted his sword back ready to thrush it through the native child, but John's eyes caught the scene. "Pocahontas!" John screamed in fear. Pocahontas turned her head to the right looking down seeing only John, but her eyes luckily caught the big, dark shadow of Ratcliffe behind her. Just when Ratcliffe lunched in with his sword Pocahontas fortunately jumped out of the way the rolled away on the floor. Ratcliffe swings his sword around trying to get Pocahontas like a mad man, unknowingly Pocahontas pulled out her small, stone knife from eth side of her waist waiting for the right moment. Pocahontas couldn't tell whether she could hear her heart beating fast and her heavily breathing or she could hear Ratcliffe's heart beating and heavily breathing along with his rattling hand. Their eyes meet with daring stares in a game of who moves first takes the risk, and Pocahontas knew Ratcliffe would want to take the risk first to tried to get her. Her prediction came true as Ratcliffe lunched in and the sark edge of the sword nearly caught the fabric skin of Pocahontas' clothing, but then the small knife she held in her right hand swings up and sliced a scar across Ratcliffe's hand. The pain pinned painfully into his hand down through veins all around his entire body, first forced him to drop his sword then his over hand covered over the bleeding one. Pocahontas quickly picked up his sword and pointed it directly at Ratcliffe as he began rushing backwards till his back touches the skin of the wooden wall.

"Please… Don't hurt me! I beg of you!" Ratcliffe laid his back on the side of eth wooden wall an began slipping down till he fully sat down.

Savage or not, even for a child, Ratcliffe knew truly that Pocahontas wasn't afraid of death, but he doesn't know if she was brave to take away life. Pocahontas held the face for both vengeance and justice, but beneath her soft skin covered in dust and sweat she was actually felt pity despite all that hatred. The fear of facing your own death remined her of the death of her mother, the death of Kocoun, and nearly the death of John's and her own. She didn't look down in sadness nor looked up to ask for forgiveness, she kept her stare straight and still as the words came from her in her language like the Great Spirit himself whispered them in his wisdom to her ear, "No more death."

Seconds afterwards, Pocahontas lowered the sword while her still eyes kept on staring down at Ratcliffe like a predator gazing horrifying at its prey, then she threw the sword over the wooden wall where they were no one there. Next, Pocahontas turned around and walked away and down the stairs silently, there was no English words, no curses, no back talks, nothing and that's what is confusing Ratcliffe badly. Pocahontas rushed down the stairs to see John as he was still fighting off a few of the cruel men, after knocking them down to the grounds John rushed over to Pocahontas.

"What are you doing here?!" John now has the chance to express his shock about Pocahontas coming over to the battle, "You could have got yourself killed!"

"I save John" Pocahontas smiled and explained clearly with a cheeky tone, then showed her two fingers "Twice."

John made a speechless look on his face for he actually had no words to say, Pocahontas was telling the truth then John huffed hopelessly, "You are a little, sly, brave, a bit stupid sometimes, but brave child I have ever met" John managed to grow a smile on his face and so did Pocahontas.

Suddenly, more cruel men began attacking John by gripping his arms and wrapping their arms John's neck to stop his breathing. A few tried to attack Pocahontas, but she ran off and ran on the standing barrels again and the men ran around to catch the child on the other side. Pocahontas pushed one over on the side by her feet and the men tried to jump over but the one infront got tripped over and the rest behind tripped over onto o him. Unknowingly, Ratcliffe slipped away down the stairs and slyly leaped around the camp till he reached the front side where the small door way. He surprising stopped when he noticed the line of gun powder across the near side of the wooden wall leading both lines all the way to the piles of the gun powder in the huge barrels. An evil grin grew on his face as Ratcliffe picked up two stones and kneeled close down to the black line. After John knocked the men off from him by some punches, he noticed Ratcliffe kneeling down and started a light firing on the black line. Ratcliffe disappeared through the small door way and the lighting was sprinting fast on the lines towards the piles of barrels, John turned his head seeing how Pocahontas was still inside the camp.

John rushed over to Pocahontas making his legs faster than the lighting, he could feel his eyes nearly flooding with water imagining a terrible version of Pocahontas, an innocent child standing right in the centre of an exploration. He kept on running faster and faster as he ignored his painful tiredness deep within his legs, Pocahontas first turned around and noticed him rushing up closely towards her. Pocahontas didn't have any time to react when John picks her up by scooping his hands underneath her armpits and lifted her up close to his chest as John continued rushing towards the back side of the camp. The lighting on the black lines began crawling up on the cold, wooden side of a standing barrel till it entered inside a hole.

A quick rumble shivered from the sole to the toes, John felt the fire began burning in those shadowy barrels as it was burning his guts twisting his belief of him going to make it out. His eyes could see the only seconds he has from behind, and John could see the deep line ahead only seconds away. Pocahontas peaked over John's shoulder and her eyes caught a second of the barrels breaking apart from the inside, then unexpectedly Pocahontas felt John's hands gripping underneath her armpits again only this time their were pulling her away. John pushed Pocahontas off and threw her far into the deep hole line, Pocahontas' final view before she hits the ground was John and seeing him with a hopeless and sad gaze. It was like the night before John's execution Pocahontas felt John's stare like a last goodbye, only this time now his stare felt more real. Pocahontas finally hit the in the deep ground like the Earth just suddenly swallowed her into its small mouth while hearing a loud exploration. Her head fallen hard against the rough ground and the headache pinned painfully inside her mind, her eyes were half closed but before she closed them fully her last view was a sky of black bust and birds of fires flying over her. Her entire body felt wreck and completing shut down, her head was filled with tiredness mixing in worst with her massive headache. As much as Pocahontas wanted to get up and see where's John and help anyone who is injured, her minds gently whisper in a mother's tone, "Sleep."

 _Time Passed…_

Time was her friend giving her a black version of everlasting, peaceful sleep, but time forgets to alarm Pocahontas the passing time from the world she was living in. Slowly opening her eyes and the first thought in her mind was a like a huge puzzle, the confused look on her face was like she was awaken into a new world. Her body was still weak and tired, but Pocahontas managed to gripped the strength within her muscles to pushed herself up halfway. Black dust surrounded Pocahontas like a slow motion of spiting rain while she could hear some small echoes of cries and screams jumping around. Pocahontas could feel her ears were sure and the drums inside were busted from the loud explorations. Slowly pushing herself back on her feet yet they were still unsteady but did could keep her balance straight a bit, Pocahontas spread her hands as she keeps slipping from side to another. Afterwards, Pocahontas tried to climb out of the deep hole line as her fingers and toes dug in the broken brown skin of the green Earth to lift herself higher until she reached the edge. She narrowed her puzzled eyes from eth black dusty smoke steaming into her eyes, but she must see to know her way. there were black figures of men carrying those who are injured, the cries were getting louder meaning her ears are getting better slowly. Her feet step roughly on small, broken pieces of wall from the wooden wall and the gun powder barrels, feeling the pieces pinning underneath her toes and soles but it didn't matter to her now. Pocahontas scanned around trying to see anyone she knows personally to keep by for the black smoke was isolating her from the others unknowingly.

Until her narrow eyes caught an illusional black image ahead of her, her first thought of it was a log or a dropped cannon. As Pocahontas took a few steps closer to get a more clearer view of the thing, Pocahontas raised her left hand over her eyes at eyebrows level to stop the fallen black dust from pouring infront of her eyes. She could see the thing was quit pale in few parts and a bit brighter than a log or a cannon, then the spotting of clothing with boots and blonde hair. Pocahontas realised it was a body, until she recognised his dead face.

"John…" Pocahontas cold whisper shivered down her spine like a winter quickly arriving over spring. Her steps were much faster and larger as her voice began to grow deep and loud, "John!"

She rushed over to John Smith as laying down on his back against the ground, Pocahontas quickly noticed the huge burned mark all over the left side of his body and parts on his right side. The marks scarred down his legs, his arms, half of his back and tiny ones on the sides of his neck, the black dust covered painfully over the holes where some blood fills out. John's eyes were closed shut and he didn't show any sign of movement, his mouth was half open like he wanted to scream out the pain. "John…" Pocahontas dropped to her knees in shock, as she wanted to shake him hard so John could wake but her hands felt curse from touching anything that could make it worse for John "No…" Pocahontas squeezed clean tears out from her eyes as she gazes down at John. Her mouth was wide open as she sucks in the black dusty air which made Pocahontas screamed silently at first till her pushed out all the pain that twisted hurtfully in her heart. Pocahontas screamed louder than the roar of a lion, like she wanted to the whole world to know what just happen. Her clean tears slide down her dirty checks and dropped down falling to the Earth's broken skin. Pocahontas leaned her head down and her forehead softly touches John's, her prayed in her mind begging The Great Spirit to heal him, save him, anything at all just don't let John die. While her clean began dropping on John's sure face, unaware to Pocahontas of the small twitches from John's fingers.

Rushing footsteps appeared behind Pocahontas but she ignored them, didn't bothered to look up to see her brother, Pochins standing behind her. Pochins saw the burned marks of John Smith and felt the compassion and the depression from his little sister, he kneed down and gently touched Pocahontas' shoulder as he whispered, "Sister?"

A short moment of silence happened before Pocahontas huffed in a tearful tone with her head still leaning on John's, "He saved me."

Soon, all of Pocahontas' brothers, Taux, Tatcoope, and Parahunt appear and a few native Indian warriors as they were following Pocahontas' cries until they stopped in shock of the man who was saved from being executed still had to face his fate of death. Pochins raised up and faced his younger brothers ordering, "Lift him. Take him out."

The tone from Pochins' voice was a sound of hatred and rage against the pale men, but a voice of compassion as he wanted the man to be taken out of the dusty air and to check on. The brothers did as they were tone circling around the man's body to find a good position where they could gently lift John up and carry him. Parahunt didn't help carrying John for he was asked to help Pocahontas to move back so the others could lift him up. Pocahontas continued whispering John's name wishing him to whisper her name or do something so she could know if he's alive or not. Nothing replied spinning a worthless feeling inside her heart like a circle; if Pocahontas keeps trying, she will still get no answer. After whispering his name one last time, breathing out a one last chance of hope. Her eyes couldn't see John's face, so they slowly shifted down to the tip of his cold dead, still fingers, then a twitched appeared. Pocahontas' eyes widen and her mouth stopped breathing, her heart began beating fast from the drift of faith blowing right back into her. There was a tiny thought of that it was misty illusion playing tricks on her mind, however Pocahontas unthinkably take the chance to see if it was real. Quickly raised and was began to run up to John until her legs break down out of tiredness and the faith that rushed Pocahontas made it worse. Fallen back down to the ground luckily Parahunt quickly scooped his hands underneath Pocahontas' arms to stop her from fallen straight down. Parahunt quickly picks Pocahontas up and let her rest in his arms as he carries his little sister out the black misty smoke.

The black smoke soon began to low itself down, presenting a better through the smoke of the burned camp as it breaks apart and fallen into a billion of broken, large pieces. All of the Englishmen and the Native Indians fell down to the ground when the exploration erupted, most of them were scarred by the burned flames from the black gun powder smoke. Ratcliffe stood by the side of a tree as he watched the entire exploration firing the centre of the camp, hearing the painfully cries from both the Englishmen and the Native Indians which grew an evil grin on his face. That grin suddenly disappears when he heard loud stumping rushing towards, when Ratcliffe turned his head the first view he got was a huge knuckle sandwich punching directly at him. Ratcliffe dropped backwards and fell to the ground, his hand reached over to touch the top left side of his lips as he felt the taste of his blood bleeding out. Thomas shaken his hand as it ached from eth hard punch, Ben and Jon joined behind as they all stared down with red eyes at Ratcliffe.

"You tried to killed Pocahontas. You tried to kill Pocahontas" Thomas stated angrily.

"It was his own fault" Ratcliffe growled while slowly rising back up to his feet, "He step right into it. Right into the target."

"She was a child!" Thomas yelled.

"A savage!" Ratcliffe roared back, "A dirty, little savage that should be extinct!"

Unknowingly, all the Englishmen who are fine and unharmed surrounded Ratcliffe like a pack of wolves. Ben shouted, "Smith was right all along!" then John added, "We should have never listened to you!"

Unexpectedly, half of the men jumped onto Ratcliffe and gripped around his huge arms to stop him from fighting back. "Unhand me!" Ratcliffe roared with loud rage through the tone of his voice.

"Tie him up!" Thomas positioned himself in a strong standing point as a true leader shouting out the orders.

Ratcliffe tried to leap out in front of Thomas trying to get a close face-to-face when Ratcliffe growled his threat in his loud, deep voice, "I shall see you all hanged for this."

"Not if we see you first" Thomas whispered in dark, braver tone before Ratcliffe was pulled away by the angry Englishmen.

Seconds after, Thomas noticed a strong Indian man carrying a child, but Thomas quickly realised the child was Pocahontas. Then his eyes shifted to the other side where he noticed John Smith being carried by a few Indians, Thomas rushed over with Ben and Lon following behind.

 **Hi guys! Welcome back! Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy. But I've done a new chapter now and I hope you like this one.**

 **Based form the originally movie 1995, I wanted a huge final battle where the Indians joined in the good Englishmen to fight off Ratcliffe and his cruel men. I said this before that I wanted more intense scenes where it's Pocahontas standing up against Ratcliffe, so I thought of adding in a fight between them. It would be brutal to watch a strong man fighting off a child, but it's like Peter pan vs Captain, or Mowgli vs Shere Khan, and much more.**

 **And, most of you probably thinking of John finally got away from the shot yet he still got hurt form the exploration. Well actually I did a bit of digging into history and it turns out that John was injured from the gun powder exploration. That's when I thought of adding the exploration to the end of the final battle as the big finished, and a prove of John love for Pocahontas as he sacrificed himself for her life.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the big question is will John live for the next chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16: Tearful Truth

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, and thank you for your patience. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 16

The next day was grey as the sky was covered with dull clouds, yet the bright sun trying to shine to light the day. The Native Village was loudly busy for women were gathering clean water and bringing some medical plants to heal the bloody wounds of the warriors from their fights against Ratcliffe and his cruel men. Luckily, most of them survived the fight as well as the good Englishmen, including Pocahontas' older brothers. Meanwhile, little Pocahontas herself was in a deep asleep on her small bed inside of a small hut, there two guards outside standing on both sides of the door to protect the little princess. Soon, her small eyes began to slowly open their eyelids, parting the sleep-dust stuck in between the eyelashes.

Pocahontas didn't move a muscle as she just scan around the inside room of the hut, looking at what only she could see. Her mind was completely blank and tired from yesterday, though she couldn't remember fully about what happened yesterday she did remember the sounds of the explosion, and the gun shots and the screams form both sides. She remembered her small heart was beating so fast like it was going jumped out through her chest. The latest sight she remembered seeing what everything was missy, clouded with dust and black powder. Pocahontas could feel the sure marks at the bottom of her feet from trembling on tiny, broken pieces of wood from the gun powder exploration. The hand printed paints on her face were washed away last night, Finally, her memories came back to the part where she saw John Smith laying on the ground all burned from eth exploration, he didn't move a muscle like he was preparing for death.

Shortly after Pocahontas was awake, the doors of the hut were opened and her father entered inside, Pocahontas still very still and calm. Yet behind her brown eyes, Pocahontas was scared of the rage her father has developed from the betrayal yesterday morning to the outrageous battle. Instead, Chief Powhatan kneeled down beside the bed facing down at her daughter with a small, sad smile and his hand gently rubbing Pocahontas' black hair off from her beautiful face.

"Slept well?" Powhatan smiled.

Pocahontas return her small smile as she looked up to her father with joy, she nodded "Yes."

"Good" her father replied.

Pocahontas looked at the front door then back at her father, "How are my siblings?"

"Your brothers are safe, and your sister" Powhatan answered, "Your grandmother is looking after them."

Pocahontas grin when she heard grandmother, remembered seeing Grandmother Willow by the edge of the forest behind in the cliff setting where John Smith was nearly executed. Then, her thoughts were on John and the last thing she remembered was him dying in the dusty field. Her small grin slowly melted away, suck in her lips as Pocahontas' eyes began to food, a string question roared loudly in her tired mind. Her mouth finally moved the question, "Am I a bad person?"

Chief Powhatan leaned back in shock and shook his head in sorrow, "No, no, of course not!"

"But I hurt you, father, and the whole tribe. I hurt Matachanna, becuase Kocoum is gone because of me. I hurt Pochins, Taux, Tatcoope, and Parahunt. Because, mother is gone because of..."

"No!" Powhatan suddenly reached out his hand on the side of her face, "Do not think of that, daughter."

Yet, Powhatan's command still didn't stop the tears from falling out from Pocahontas' eyes. Knowing the truth about her mothers' death was hard and painful but wanting to discuss it was like stabbing his heart and pulling it out form his chest. Powhatan calm his voice as it was becoming broken in grief, "When your mother left, it was very, very hard for me, for all of us. But what happened to her, was not your fault" Powhatan whispered.

They both started to calm down their breathing, and their eyes locked on each other as though they were staring down at their own reflection from a still surface of a clean river. Gazing at their own guilt and grief about the similar issues that they have dealt with. Powhatan continued stroking softly over Pocahontas' head, and whispered, "I know that you at this age, you believe you know everything. But, there are things that can't be easy dealt with. Like, I was happy for Matachanna wanting to marry Kocoum, but mainly for that she can be protected, when I am gone. Your brothers can handle themselves, your grandmother can come and stay here. But you..."

The air through his throat was getting harder for Powhatan to speak, he tried to break himself from sobbing, "You are my beautiful Matoaka, the bright light in between the mountains when the sun rises. And you are my little Pocahontas, my playful, wild and curious child. Who I am eternally grateful for to have as my child."

Pocahontas began crying again, but they were fall out in joy. Pocahontas knew she was troubled for somethings she wasn't supposed to do, but sometimes she feels like she was deeply responsible for most of the problems that has happened in her family. That was the reason she doesn't mind getting inti trouble, because it couldn't be worse than being blamed for something personal connected to her family and her tribe. Powhatan leaned down and kissed on Pocahontas' forehead, and whispered "I never wanted my family to get hurt, especially you."

"Hello" a soft voice appeared inside the hut, both heads turned to face the door entrance and found Grandmother Willow walking up slowly to them. Grandmother Willow stopped close to them with her lovely smile and her wrinkle, smooth hand stroking the side of Pocahontas, "How is my little Pocahontas?"

Pocahontas chuckled, "All good Grandmother Willow."

Powhatan raised up and allow Grandmother Willow to take his place and have some time with her granddaughter. Grandmother Willow looked at proudly at her son-in-law before Powhatan left the two alone in the hut. The two smiled at each other happily to see the other one all safe and sound. Grandmother Willow was the first one to speak, "I have some news, child."

"The good news; is John is alive" Grandmother Willow stated, which grew a wide smile on Pocahontas' face. Pocahontas was over the moon to knowing that John was alive, though Grandmother Willow didn't exactly have the same feeling because it all covered up with secret sorrow. "But, his wounds are badly wounded."

Pocahontas was still and kept holding on to her wide smile, holding on to hope, but it slowly fading away into a curious frown. Grandmother Willow continued while holding up a sad smile, "We cannot find anything that could special treat his wounds, however his people do. Back to their world.

"You mean... he has to go" Pocahontas' voice sounded a little, soft left being ripped apart violently.

"I am afraid so" Grandmother Willow answered sadly.

"No... No!" Pocahontas raised her head and shook it in disbelief, but Grandmother Willow leaned in quickly and her hands caught Pocahontas' head and gently moved it back down to rest on the bed.

"I know. I know. They not leaving yet, but I believe you should go and see him" Grandmother Willow suggested.

Pocahontas tearfully shook her head as she didn't want to go because then she will have to say goodbye, Grandmother Willow replied with a soft stock on Pocahontas' head, "I know you want to see him. And, I believe he wants to see you."

Pocahontas didn't want to believe the truth about how bad the injuries were, but deep down the child knew from the cold tears running down on her checks and drop down from the edge of her nose. Grandmother Willow closed her eyes for a second for the old woman couldn't stand to watch her little granddaughter to tremble down into depression, but after a short breathe Grandmother Willow open her eyes and advised, "I know this hard, child. But, remember what I said, the right path is not always the easiest." Hated when the truth is sometimes right, Pocahontas slowly calms herself down and nodded her head showing her understand to Grandmother Willow.

"And when you are up there..." Grandmother Willow reached to her side and present a small pocket of Black Cohosh flowers, "This will heal John's burned wounds."

Hours By...

Since the battle, the good Englishmen had taken care of Ratcliffe and his cruel men as they locked them up and prisoned them into the ship. The entire camp Meanwhile, the rest were trying to sort out what they got left from the exploration; find some spare food and water, some fresh medicine to heal some badly wounds on the men, especially Smiths' wounds. John Smith was laying down on a bed outside of a tent with clean, white clothing wrapped around his chest, arms and legs. Thomas was by his side feeding his some food and water to give John strength yet it wasn't powerful enough to stand up against his wounds.

Lon and Ben walked up to them and Jon started to speak first, "The boat is ready, for a few the men with some injuries."

Then Ben added, "I think you should go too, Smith."

John raised his head and lifted his shoulders slightly by bending on his elbows, he looked up and the two men and answered without any doubt sounded in his voice, "I am not leaving."

Thomas huffed in anxiousness, "John, your wounds are going to worse if you do not go back to England."

"I need to see her" John turned his head to Thomas with a strict stare.

The three men breathed through their mouths in sorrow for John, they all wanted him to go on eth tip back to England and get better again, yet they would feel deeply sorry for breaking John's close and special relationship with Pocahontas. Lon tilted his head to the side with closed eyes, when he slowly opened his eyes they were quickly widen and his mouth gasped, "Speak of the angel." Ben and Thomas got up and moved to where Lon is and when they follow Lons' gaze, their eyes were quickly widen in the same way and a small happy grew on their dull faces.

Pocahontas walked up to the edge of the camp, she gazed in shock of how settling the camp used to be, and now they had a few tents up and used broken parts from the long woods that was used to held up a wall. When she stepped into the sunlight all eyes were locked on her, Pocahontas could feel her stomach being twisted inside out of worriedness. Thinking of them have develop some boiling rage for her, probably believing that it was her fault that the battle began. She expected deaths stares from all of the Englishmen or angry words spatting form their mouths. Instead, an old man in the crowd step up and stood there in silence, until he took his hat off from his head and placed it on his chest and bowed his head down. Soon, all of the well men got up from sitting or laying down and stand in a line, placed their hats on the centre of their chest and bowed down their heads with their eyes closed. Pocahontas stood in surprise from the Englishmen's reaction but then she slowly walked down in the middle in between the two lines of men standing with their heads bowed down before the Native American Princess. She looked side to side at each man she passed, till she reached to the bottom where Thomas, Ben and Lon were standing with their hats on their chests and their heads bowed down. When Pocahontas finally reached to the three gentlemen her eyes instantly spotted John laying down a bead with white strips of clothing wrapped around his entire chest and parts of his arms and legs.

"We will give you two some space" Thomas suggested as he, Ben and Lon left the area.

Pocahontas could feel the cold tears starting to warmly flood up behind her brown eyes, as she slowly walks towards John and kneed down beside him. Her small hands rested on the edge of the bed as she gazed down woefully at John, but then John slide his left hand over and hold on top of one of Pocahontas' hand. John happily smiled as he gently whispered, "Winggapo."

John's memory of the language Pocahontas has taught him grew a small, happy grin on her face, Pocahontas replied, "Winggapo."

Pocahontas reached to one of the small pockets by her side hanging from her waist line, and revealed some small flowers, "Black Cohosh form Grandmother Willow. Heals the burned pain."

"What pain?" John chuckled, "I have been through worse pain than this..." the opposite came to be when a twisted pain came burning through his chest making John growled and Pocahontas frowned.

"You know Ratcliffe is leaving, so he wouldn't be any trouble to you or your people" john stated happily, however Pocahontas didn't had the same reaction.

Slowly, John tried to lift himself a bit to look up at Pocahontas in standing-up view instead of seeing on sided view by his head resting down. "You okay?"

Pocahontas understood his question and wanted to nod meaning she is unharmed psychologically, but emotionally she was broken so Pocahontas shook her head rapidly. Her throat was drying like , Pocahontas managed to breathed out her quiet question, "Are you leaving?"

John was silent as he kept his mouth shut, desperately trying to shut the truth behind his lips and spoke the lie as it covers his sure chest, "I am not leaving you."

Even with the straight face and with the brave tone of voice from John, Pocahontas could easily sense his suffering through his short lie. Tearfully, Pocahontas replied the real truth, "You will die."

"Well, we are all going to die, so... might as well take a risk" John sarcastically tried to laugh, but Pocahontas responded with a small, fake smile.

The little princess felt the hatful guilt boiling in her veins, like a loud voice keeps roaring in her mind, "It's all your fault!" Pocahontas couldn't stop the tears from falling down on her checks, so she lowered her head down in shame. John raised his head a bit more high and begged, "Pocahontas, please look at me." And so, Pocahontas did as she revealed her wet face as John gently placed his sure hand on the side of her face, "I told you. I rather die today, or tomorrow, or the next day, than living a whole life without knowing you."

However, that only helped Pocahontas dry her face by her hands yet there was still no sigh of a faithful grin or a bit of hope in her eyes. After sucking in a deep amount of air through her mouth and nose, Pocahontas took whatever strength and courage she has left to for her and John to face the truth, "You have to go."

"I will stay" John quickly replied back quickly, he hated giving false hope to the child however he blamed himself for putting Pocahontas in this heartbreaking situation nonetheless.

Unexpectedly, Pocahontas grew a small, sad smile as she repeated, "Go." Then her small hand reached out and placed carefully on the centre of John's chest and whispered, "I will always be here."

John caught the meaningful message as his large hand cover Pocahontas' hand and tighten it gently, "Of course." John reached his head in his shirt and pulled out his black feather necklace that Pocahontas had made for him, he whispered, "Pocahontas, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Without holding back, Pocahontas allowed her tears to fall again as the child leaned in and mindfully wrapped her arms around John's neck and rested her head on the side of his. John hold himself up with one of less-wounded arm while carefully laid his other arm on the top of her back and sometimes on her head with his finger waving through her black hair. They tighten their warm hug and closed their eyes wishing for this moment to last forever, or at least not letting the other one go. John could feel Pochaontas' cold tear dripping down on his shoulder and down his back, and Pocahontas could hear John's small sob as some tears began escaping from his blue eyes.

After a huffed of air John whispered, "The boat is leaving tomorrow, at first light. We just to gather more things to the ship"

Pocahontas slowly moved back too soon, because she could feel John's aching pain through his back and his chest. Slowly letting him go and advised, "You need rest."

Pocahontas stood up while keeping her gaze on John, before doing anything else Pocahontas promised, "I will come."

John grinned, "I know"

Step by step, Pocahontas unhurriedly walked away and they both waved goodbye silently. When Pocahontas left the scene, John closed his eyes and rest releasing the last drops of sorrow tears down his marked checks. Meanwhile, Pocahontas quickly noticed the fields were all destroyed, so the Englishmen will have a lack of food for them to eat while travelling back to their own world. Noiselessly, Pocahontas walked out of the camp with her head down after she waved goodbye to Thomas, Ben and Lon and they responded by bowing their heads. Pocahontas walked back through the forest and had in mind for what she could do for tomorrow before John and some of the Englishmen could.


	17. Chapter 17: Their Final Goodbyes

Chapter 17

The evening has arrived faster than expected, that worsen the feeling for Pocahontas, understanding how the day goes by quick making tomorrow faster to come. The little child was sitting by the river with the large tree close to her, this the most memorable area Pocahontas think of where she and John spend most of their time together. Sitting on the green grass, Pocahontas held her knees up underneath her chin while her toes wiggles in the length of the grass close to the edge of the ground. Her small arms coiled around her legs with her hands wrapped around near the sides of her elbows. Remembering the long yet fun lessons of Pocahontas teaching John the way of nature and to speak in her language, and John taught her to speak his and how he taught John how to resell. The music of their laughter echoed in Pocahontas' mind from when they were playing and how funny it was when John tried to copy her words. Pocahontas held her head high as she locked her eyes down staring at the still surface of the river, knowing how calm and steady it is, she wondered to herself, "Why cannot life be like that?"

The soft sounds of footsteps were heard from behind, but Pocahontas didn't bothered to turned around and look to see who's behind. The footsteps stopped as the walker stooped and stood by the child's side looking down from above, then slowly kneeing down similar to Pocahontas' position and gently broke the peaceful silence.

"Have not been here for a long time" Matachanna whispered with a kind smile.

Pocahontas gratefully looked back at her older sister and replied, "I sometimes come here."

"I could why. Quiyoughcohannock is big for someone like you to run around" Matachanna and Pocahontas chuckled shortly.

"Do you know he is injured?" Matachanna then questioned, and Pocahontas didn't need to ask to know that Matachanna was talking about John Smith. Pocahontas silently nodded as her answer, then Matachanna slowly put her arms over Pocahontas' shoulders and around her neck. Bring her little sister closer as Pocahontas rested her head on the side, while Matachanna could feel the rattling vibration of Pocahontas trying to hold back her small sobs.

"I want him to stay" Pocahontas manage to breathe before her voice could crumbled back into depression.

"I know. I know" Matachanna whispered as she kissed the top of Pocahontas' head, "Sister, not all goodbyes are forever."

Pocahontas quickly controlled her breathing and calming asked, "Will I see him again?"

"Of course, the Great Spirit, Gitche Manitou will make sure of it after what you have done to your people and the other" Matachanna quickly answered, "There will always be another in chance of life where you two would see each other again."

Pocahontas looked up at her big sister and trusted her words, even though she thought of Matachanna better as a sister than a mother, Pocahontas believes Matachanna is still good as she could be. They sat there for hours together watching the orange sun slowly sliding down on the pale sky till the sky was painted into darkish blue blended in with light pink. The coolness arrived by the whistles of the wind touching in their skins, alarming them that night will soon come.

The next morning finally make it to start a new day, surprisingly the sun shined brightly over the face of the Earth. The good Englishmen were nearly finished packing some stuff for half of the group to leave back to England. Thomas, Ben and Jon and packing some stuff on a small boat, the three had worried looks on their faces.

"Is he going to make it, Thomas?" Jon asked in anxious tone, as they all were fearing for John Smith's death.

"The sooner he gets to England, the better" Thomas answered, still holding on to hope for Smith.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him" Jon prayed.

Thomas turned to looked at Bend and asked, "Is the ship ready yet?"

"Any minute now. Just loading the last bit of cargo" Ben smirked as his eyes pointed down the shallow pathway where a few of the English men were dragging Government Ratcliffe away and threw him into a small.

"Untie me at once!" Ratcliffe screamed in a vicious tone, but a long piece of clothing tightly strapped around his mouth, stopping him from releasing his vexing, loud voice. Once, Ratcliffe was in the boat two men jumped in to row the boat back to the ship while the others began pushing the boat off to splashed into the salty water. Still, Ratcliffe continued roaring, "I'll have your head for this!"

Those men ignored Ratcliffe screams and cries, while the rest walked up to their last thing that they need to put in the boat. John Smith was still lying on his bed as his pain still aches deeply from his chest and across his entire body. After having a long sleep on the injured bed, John's eyes were opening up slowly only to see Thomas, Ben and Jon were around him.

"The ship's almost ready, Smith" Jon noted in friendly tone.

"Aye, we should get you on board, or we will lose the tide" Ben added.

Ben and Jon were on each side of the bed then they gripped their hands on the handles ready to lift John. Until John quickly yelled, but not as loud as he could, "No! Not yet."

Ben and Jon did as they were told and slowly lower John back down, however Thomas wasn't as his worriedness was painted on his face, "Going back is your only chance. You will die if you do not get back soon."

John calmed down his voice and kindly replied, "She said she would come, so we will wait."

Pocahontas' promise stuck as honey to John, and he trusted her kind words no matter what. Thomas frown at John's pain from both his physical injuries on his body, and his broken heart if John leaves without saying goodbye to Pocahontas. Slowly shifting his head around, Thomas widen his eyes in joy, "Look!"

The men all turned their heads around and noticed a child walking out slowly from the misty green of the forest. Pocahontas was the first to entered out of the forest and into the clearness, then more of her people arrived with baskets in their hands. A few of the Englishmen first thought that the Natives would have brought their weapons and attack again, but when they saw the baskets the Englishmen's nerves rapidly calmed down. The Native Indians carefully laid their baskets filled with core, letter, a few rabbits and fish.

Soon, Pocahontas was the first to start walking upwards while the rest of her people stood where they were behind her. The same as yesterday, the Englishmen slowly lower their hats off from their heads and placed them in the centre of their chests, showing their respect the young princess. However, Pocahontas didn't looked up at any of the men, she locked her gazed on John who is still hurt and sure broken from his burn injuries. Once she reached by John's side Pocahontas kneed with a welcome smile yet John saw her sadness as she well hidden it behind her grin.

"I knew you would come" John whispered joyfully.

Pocahontas grin wider for John's faith and love for her, happy to see that he would for her before he could leave. John slide her stare pass Pocahontas as he noticed her people behind, he wondered, "What are the baskets for?"

"Food for your journey" Pocahontas answered.

John also caught the view of Pocahontas' people again and this time he had a clearer view to scanned their faces. One of them was Pocahontas' father, though John thought Powhatan will have a strict, serious look on his face, John noticed a small grin. Pocahontas followed John's gaze to her father and explained, "You are always welcome here. For saving my people. For saving me."

"Well either way, you are safe" John whispered kindly.

Unexpectedly, Meeko ran up to the side of John's bed next to Pocahontas, John steady hand slide down into his side pocket from his trousers and pulled out a small biscuit. "It's the last one, Meeko" John smiled as he rested the biscuit in the palm of his hand allowing Meeko to snatched it right off into his tiny paws and quickly crunched into his mouth. Pocahontas and John both laughed at the racoon's reaction, then their eyes meet again and were quickly brought to reality.

They feel in silence until John broke in sudden thought that came to mind, "You could come."

Pocahontas stared in puzzlement, so John explained, "You could see the world beyond the horizon. Come with me?"

Pocahontas felt John's hand tighten over hers, feeling his love for her and Pocahontas knows John would take care for her. There was not a doubt in her mind that she would agree with him, all she wanted to go beyond the horizon over the blue, salty waters and see what else is out there. Now, this was her chance and Pocahontas could be with John to see it all, visioning it in her mind from the description of his late adventures. But, by the corner of her eye, her vision quickly vanish by the gazing back at the anxious faces of her family. Her people, her older brothers, her lovely sister, her strict father, and her only grandmother, Pocahontas would have to leave them all.

Carefully, Pocahontas raised John's hand and sided it to her left check feeling his warmth through his skin and he was feelings her. "I love to" Pocahontas whispered gently, yet she held a sad smile, "I am needed here."

John showed an understandable stare up at the child and smiled kindly, "Good."

Pocahontas should feel relieved for John accepting her choice, yet she felt disappointed again like how her family felt for her before when they found out she was friends with John. She couldn't hold back the tears, feeling ashamed to do in front of John. John breathed in all the strength he had in his bones to lift his upper body up while sucking all the sharp pain he is receiving from his sore muscles. His right arm wrapped around Pocahontas' back and rested her small head on his covered shoulder, John felt the child's cold tears dropping on his shoulder like icy crystals melting from above.

"You stay, I will go" John whispered by the side of Pocahontas' tiny ear, "No matter how far, or how long I will be go. I will always remember you."

Slowly, John pulled Pocahontas a little to show her where John placed his other sure hand on his chest, he sadly smiled, "Because you will in here."

Pocahontas chuckled happily as she understood John, then she gently lifted his hand placed on the centre of her chest and calmly breathed, "John will be here. Forever."

Their eyes were locked on each other and smile at their last moment, praying to their gods and spirit of how thankful they are for finding each other and being part of their lives. Meanwhile, two men began to carry John from both ends, Pocahontas and John still hold their hands tightly until a far distance strongly broke their bond. Pocahontas froze in her stop, never taking her eyes off from John.

"Good luck, lad" Ben prayed, then so did Jon, "Godspeed, John."

Carefully placed John on a small boat and they began sailing it to their large ship, Pocahontas could do nothing but watch. She tried squeezing her small fingers into the palm of her hands, pressuring her tiny nail into her skin to distract her with other kind pain than suffering to see her new and good friend to leave hopelessly. Fortunately, Matachanna walked up behind Pocahontas and softly rested her hands on their little sister's shoulders. Pocahontas gazed up at her older sister and thankfully grinned at Matachanna for being supportive. Watching the small boat just arriving at the large ship, Pocahontas' kind heart skipped a beat, while hearing the voices from the other Englishmen who are aboard on the ship. The crew carefully lifted the small off the salty water and hanging them on the side of the ship. Soon, the anchor was rising out from the water, the sails were released, the ship to ready to take off and leave.

When the ship began drifting off, Pocahontas view of the ship was becoming smaller as it was distancing further. No one dare left on the shore before the ship would be fully vanished out of their sights, however Pocahontas didn't want to end her watch on the ship just like. With a thought, Pocahontas' legs began to move off from her spot, and without a single word of warning, Pocahontas began walking fast. Lost her touch from Matachannas' hand on her shoulder, Pocahontas felt everyone giving her a short gaze on her back and she heard their thoughts, "The poor child is probably upset."

Pocahontas didn't mind those thought, although there were true, that wasn't why she was leaving so soon. As she reached to the end of the shore and entered into the green forest, her legs started to move faster. Jogging fast at first then changed rapidly to spinning in the speed of the wind, so fast the tears from Pocahontas' wet eyes were sliding horizontally across her checks. She could feel the Earth warm heart vibrating it's beats underneath the ground, flipping her feet up faster as much as her heart was pounding in between her small ribcage.

Finally, she reached to the high, rocky cliff on the edge of the forest, where Pocahontas got a huge view of the bluish purple sky touching down on the calm, salty water. Her eyes quickly spotted the ship close by a short distance on water, luckily she spotted John still resting on his bed on the centre of the ship. It wasn't long before John tiring, wet eyes caught the sighting of the Native child standing by the cliff. John chuckled a hopeful smile and released a few happy tears, knowing he could feel Pocahontas' gaze watching over him as he sails away.

Using with all his strength, John lifted himself up a bit as he leaned carefully on his left elbow, then he used his arm to move as he silently waves goodbye in the Native Algonquian language, and whispered, "Anah..."

Pocahontas saw John's wave and she grinned knowing that John remembered how she taught him the ways in her culture. Then, Pocahontas waved goodbye, "Anah, cumay." **(Cumay means 'my friend in Algonquian.)**

The wind softly touching the sides of her arms and her back, at that moment The Great Spirit blessed the welcoming of the spirit of her mother to touch her beloved child. Pocahontas felt her mother's present and looks up at the colourful sky, thanking the Great Spirit, for blessing her the strength and the courage to face her challenges in the past. Now, it has risen some hope inside of Pocahontas, believe someday in the future she will find John Smith. Pocahontas didn't think but she just knew.

Time flew as slow as the orange sun began lowing itself down towards the bright horizon, I sat on the rocky cliff while staring out for the large ship. The dark night arrived, and the vision of the ship faded from my sight. I deeply hatred the fact that I couldn't see the skip anymore, meaning I couldn't see John. However, I prayed to the Great Spirit that John will arrive back to England safety and will be recovered from his wounds.

 _Afterwards, I walked back to my village. Surprisingly, Grandmother Willow was staying. That day of the battle was the first day I saw her outside of her little home. Days gone by, weeks, and months... Half of my older siblings are getting married and are having children. Soon, another English ship arrived, this time there were women and children who had come. Curious to me to see what women dressed like, and their children dressed really similar. Also, most men started wearing some pointy black hats which wonders me. Some of the arrivers were frightened of me at first, gradually they got to me and felt more comfortable within our land._

 _Then, Thomas, Jon, Ben and I decided to celebrate our peace between my people and the Englishmen. Welcoming everyone to come to the English camp as they set a great feast. Sharing food to each other and exploring the likes of one another. There was dancing and music. Everyone got along it. Half of the people named it a "Thankful day" while the other half named it a "Giving day." I just thought it was called a special day. But, it was the most wonderful day of my life._

 _I continued visiting the English camp, checking they are all alright for their fields, so they are prepared to gather food for winter. See if there's any news about, sometimes I forget about him. Which is good, because I must learn to move on. And so, I did, I was growing up. Still have fun of course, but I was learning more of my responsibilities in my life. Looking out for the forest, keeping peace between my people and the strangers._

 _I am Pocahontas. A young child of Powhatan, a great chief of the Powhatan People. Raised on the vulnerable Earth. Blessed by the Great Spirit. A Princess of Peace._

 **Hey Guys! So sorry for being so late, been very busy with lots of things at the moment. Thankfully I managed some time to write this chapter.**

 **Funny story: when I was young, I thought the "Thanksgiving" celebration happened because of Pocahontas. Reading the history now, I think it happened in a different part of America. But I thought "they sound similar" so I added it in.**

 **This is my final chapter for the story, so I hoped you have enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
